Giros de la vida (Pausada)
by Artemisa Keimi-chan
Summary: Hinata era feliz, pero la vida es un cúmulo de sucesos y giros inesperados; una ruleta de la fortuna y no todo es color de rosa, tiempos difíciles vendrían y le demostrarían en que personas puede confiar. Haciendo que su vida de un giro, ¿este será el único o vendrán más en un futuro no tan lejano, estos giros la llevará a su verdadero amor y a encontrar la verdadera felicidad? /AU
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Tenía esta idea rodeando mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, pero no acababa de darle forma, pero creo que lo he conseguido, más o menos XD. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews, que siempre es gratificante para el autor. Buenos los personajes no son de mi propiedad son de Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un giro inesperado**

Cuando todo en tu vida marcha bien, tienes "amigos", alegría, diversión, las cosas parecen perfectas y crees que la felicidad que estás viviendo es perpetua, olvidándote por completo de la existencia del dolor y tristeza.

Sientes como el mundo ríe contigo y la alegría embarga cada rincón de tu vida, pero en el momento que el destino decide que todos esos hermosos momentos que has estado disfrutando se convertirá en una montaña rusa y esta está cayendo en picada te das cuenta de quienes son las personas a las que tú realmente le importas, ya que estas permanecen a tu lado en esos difíciles momentos, apoyándote sin pedir nada a cambio.

Hinata Hyuga tenía una vida realmente feliz, gracias a su duro y constante esfuerzo había construido su pequeño mundo perfecto. Donde a pesar de anteriormente no haber tenido una vida de ensueño, gracias a su tímido carácter ahora lo había conseguido a pesar de aún serlo.

Era el orgullo de sus padres, una modelo para su hermana menor y compañeros de clase, muchos la admiraban y anhelaban ser como ella, una alumna de honor que se había ganado el cariño de los profesores y los primeros puestos.

Todo se lo había ganado a pulso y por fin estaba recibiendo los frutos de su constante y arduo trabajo que había hecho al largo de los años.

Lo único que aún no podía evitar era su timidez y nerviosismo, que aunque habían mejorado notablemente, estos aún seguían presentes en su vida.

La ojo luna tenía un novio con el que tiene una relación desde hace dos largos años con el que era muy feliz. Se sentía muy a gusto con su vida y creía que nada podría estropearlo.

Pero la vida es un cúmulo de sucesos y giros inesperados; una ruleta de la fortuna que trae tiempos felices como los que ella había estado viviendo hasta ahora. No todo es color de rosa, la ruleta no apuntaría siempre a la dirección de la prosperidad, donde la felicidad abunda.

Tiempos difíciles vendrían y le demostrarían la verdadera cara de las personas que le rodean enseñándole una dolorosa pero necesaria lección que tal vez le ayudaría a ver cosas que no era capaz de notar.

Aquel día el sol estaba tapado por las densas nubes grises que presagiaban una fuerte lluvia al largo del día, no parecía un día de primavera, el día anunciaba desastre.

Pero nuestra peli azulada no era consciente de ello, para ella era un día como cualquier otro.

Hinata como todas las mañanas se despertó temprano, arregló y peinó su largo y azulino cabello en una cola de caballo con su goma favorita que su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños, se lavó la cara y cepilló sus dientes.

Vistió su uniforme que consistía en una falda de color azul marino larga, una camisa blanca, una corbata roja, una chaqueta del mismo color de la falda, unas medias blancas largas y unos zapatos negros, todo pulcro y ordenado.

Al bajar a desayunar su padre como de costumbre leía en su asiento el periódico en la sección de economía mientras tomaba una taza de café y su madre preparaba el desayuno con rapidez y su hermanita reía mientras veía los dibujos cerca del televisor, adoraba la tranquilidad de las mañanas, tan hogareñas en la comodidad de su hogar.

Cuando la Hyuga terminó de desayunar se despidió de todos y tomó su paraguas para ir al instituto ya que podría comenzar a llover en cualquier momento.

Ese día por fin iba a terminar los exámenes finales y estaba muy feliz porque hasta ahora le habían ido muy bien y esperaba que hoy no fuese la excepción.

Al llegar a clase su rubia y hermosa mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka ya se encontraba sentada en el salón, un milagro en ella. Pero es que el profesor ya le había advertido sobre que no podía seguir llegando tarde o la suspendería; entonces cuando ella vio a Hinata fue a abrazarla.

Ino como siempre se veía radiante, pero ese día lo estaba aún más, tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

–¡No podrás crees que me ha pasado!–dijo Ino claramente alterada y feliz mientras meneaba los brazos como una loca. Aunque siempre era así de exagerada, tanto que ya estaba acostumbrada y no era ninguna sorpresa.

–¿Es algo bueno? –preguntó Hinata muy intrigada por la reacción de su amiga.

–Tú sabes de mi amor no correspondido–dijo la rubia mirando fijamente a la ojo luna y esperando una repuesta.

–¿Sasuke? –preguntó Hinata sintiéndose perdida en la conversación.

–Sí. Pero no, o sea es verdad que Sasuke es mi amor no correspondido, pero diría que él es más como un amor platónico. Pero yo me refería al chico del club de arte, ¡a-l c-h-i-c-o d-e-l c-l-u-b d-e a-r-t-e! –deletreó la Yamanaka casi desesperada por la lenta reacción de su amiga. –¡SAI!–gritó Ino mirando fijamente los ojos de Hinata haciendo que ella asintiera levemente. –Yo me confesé ayer por la tarde–sentenció de golpe produciendo sorpresa en la peli azulada.

–¡¿Y qué pasó?! –preguntó ella un poco dudosa por la respuesta de su amiga pero con tan solo ver su carácter esperaba que fuera positiva.

–Dijo que sentía lo mismo que yo–dijo en voz baja y con las mejillas muy sonrojadas mientras meneaba la cabeza con emoción para luego gritar como loca.

Se veía tan dulce y linda, Hinata adoraba a Ino, prácticamente eran como hermanas, la conocía desde niña y siempre supo que se convertiría en alguien muy especial en su vida. Ella siempre había estado a su lado y se había convertido en un importante pilar para su existencia.

La clase se comenzó llenar rápidamente y la sensei Anko entró al aula; hoy tocaba el global de matemáticas, muchos lo daban por perdido pero Hinata estaba tranquila, había estudiado lo suficiente como para no volver a hacer matemáticas en toda su vida, estaba convencida de sus conocimientos y sabía que haría un buen examen.

Cuando Anko-sensei estaba pasando lista Kiba Inuzuka, el novio de Hinata, llegó abriendo de golpe la puerta y atrás lo seguía Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo, con una mirada seria en su rostro provocando un suspiro en varias chicas de la clase.

La maestra los dejó pasar, lo más seguro es que no era culpa del Uchiha, sino que Kiba se había vuelto a dormir y no había quien lo despertara, pobre Sasuke pensó la sensei compadeciéndose del morocho.

–Siéntense, ya va a comenzar el examen–informó ella mirando a ambos.

Rápidamente la maestra terminó de pasar lista y empezó a repartir los exámenes.

Reía internamente por las caras de sorpresa en sus alumnos, el examen no era tan difícil, pero parecía que fuesen a la horca, a veces los adolescentes eran todos unos teatreros, pensaba ella divertida.

Cuando dejó el examen en el pupitre de Hinata se extrañó al ver una carpeta de papel color crema, que le resultaba demasiado familiar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, al recordar donde la había visto. Esa era la carpeta donde ella guardaba la corrección de todos los exámenes que habían hecho con ella hasta la fecha.

No podía creer que una de sus mejores alumnas hiciera trampas en el examen final, o tal vez desde antes, no se lo esperaba de una chica como Hinata.

La peli lila decidió que lo mejor era tomar la carpeta para cerciorarse de que era esa, pero al comenzarla a ojear confirmó su duda.

–Señorita Hyuga, esta carpeta. ¿De dónde la ha sacado?–preguntó Anko, molesta pero sobre todo decepcionada, haciendo que la ojo luna se sorprendiera.

–No es mía–dijo ella tranquilamente extrañada por el repentino gélido tono de voz de su maestra.

Después de la respuesta de la peli azulada Anko salió de clase y después de unos minutos de desconcierto regresó.

–Lo volveré a preguntar señorita Hyuga, ¿de dónde ha sacado esta carpeta?–volvió a preguntar aún más enfadada y dando un golpe en la mesa ocasionando que Hinata se sorprendiera y se comenzara a poner nerviosa.

Todos los ojos se centraron en ellas haciendo que el ambiente se tensara. Los azules de Ino estaban sorprendidos, los ojos castaños de Kiba confundidos y las negras orbes de Sasuke observaban a Hinata sin decir nada.

–No quería hacer esto, pero…Hinata Hyuga le suspendo mi materia, vaya a la oficina del director–sentenció ella haciendo que todos en la clase se sorprendieran y extrañaran.

Hinata no entendía nada, _¿porque su maestra le estaba pidiendo eso?_ Ella no había hecho nada.

–Pe-pe-per- ¡¿Po-Por qué?!–exclamó ella sin comprender nada de nada haciendo que su respiración se irregularizara.

–Esta carpeta es la que utilizo para guardar las correcciones de todos los exámenes que habéis hecho, incluido el de hoy, y esta carpeta estaba bajo tu pupitre–dijo Anko con cara de decepción y pesar porque tenía un cariño especial hacia la peli azulada, pero no por ello iba a dejar pasar esto.

–Pe-pe-pero yo n-no tomé e-esa car-carpeta–dijo Hinata muy afligida.

–¡Hinata no puede haber cogido la carpeta sensei, a ella jamás le ha gustado hacer trampas! –gritó Ino desesperadamente tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

–Lo siento señorita Yamanaka, pero las pruebas lo dicen, como maestra he de ser objetiva a pesar de que crea o no que la señorita Hyuga es capaz de hacerlo–concretó Anko firme pero con un ligero tono triste.

Kiba quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, podía notar como el sudor comenzaba a caer de su frente.

–Antes de llamar al director creo que tendríamos que cerciorarnos que Hyuga ha toma la carpeta–habló Sasuke.

–Señor Uchiha eso ya lo he hecho, fui a ver si mi carpeta estaba en el aula de maestros que es su lugar, pero no se encontraba–terminó de decir haciendo que Sasuke no pudiera protestar.

–Entiendo, no se preocupe Anko-sensei–dijo Hinata aún perpleja por la situación, saliendo calmadamente del salón mientras todos la seguían con la mirada.

La clase estaba en total silencio, nadie esperaba que Hinata Hyuga la alumna de honor pudiera ser capaz de hacer ese tipo de trucos tan bajos y rastreros para sacar la máxima puntuación.

Kiba seguía perplejo y aún no conseguía gesticular palabra, mientras que Sasuke se mantenía tranquilo pero también estaba bastante preocupado por la peli azulada e Ino igual.

Se escuchaba los murmullos en clase sobre la falsa imagen de Hinata y solo su rubia traba de defenderla, pero nadie le hacía caso.

–¡Seguramente ella ha compartido las respuestas contigo y tienes miedo que ella te delate y por eso la defiendes! –dijo Tayuya tremendamente molesta.

–Seguro que es eso–habló Karin igual de indignada y con repugnancia. La pelirroja no espera que la Hyuga fuese de esa clase de personas, ella odiaba las mentiras más que a nada.

La pellirroja podría superar una traición de otras personas pero Hinata había logrado un hueco importante en el corazón de Karin que al enterarse de eso solo rabia podía sentir.

–¡Ya basta alumnos! Tenéis un examen que hacer–dijo Anko muy molesta haciendo que todos se callaran al instante.

La noticia sobre Hinata corrió como dinamita a punto de explotar por toda la escuela, los alumnos se quejaban de ella, sobre todo aquellos a los que ella superaba en notas porque siempre estaba entre los primeros puesto.

El director se sentía con las manos atadas, las pruebas apuntaban hacia ella, además él mismo le había pedido ayer a la Hyuga ordenar unos papeles en la sala de profesores como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que era.

Jiraiya llamó a los padres de Hinata, tenía que hablar con ellos personalmente sobre este asunto tan importante, estaba en juego la reputación de Hinata, de él mismo y la propia escuela.

De golpe una potente lluvia comenzó a caer, como presagiando cosas malas, muy malas.

* * *

Que tal os ha parecido el primer capítulo, creo que no me quedado tan mal, espero que les haya gustado y le den una oportunidad a mi historia. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Os traigo el segundo capítulo, como saben los personajes no me perteneces. Ojalá fuera así haría mil y una locuras con ellos. ^-^

* * *

 **Capítulos 2: Verdaderos amigos**

No era la primera vez que Hinata estaba sentada en la oficina del director, lo había estado muchas veces, pero nunca por un motivo como ese.

Mayormente era para hablar con él sobre cosas del consejo estudiantil o discutir sobre el presupuesto de los clubes, entre otras cosas del funcionamiento de la escuela.

Ella nunca esperó encontrarse en una situación tan surrealista como esa, es decir, ella no había hecho nada y estaba sentada allí como culpable. Nuestra peli azulada no sabía cómo, ni porque había llegado a esa situación, todo le parecía tan irreal.

No recordaba haber visto o cogido esa carpeta, es más, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia. Entonces… _¿cómo había llegado a su pupitre?, ¿alguien se la habría puesto?_ se preguntaba ella sin encontrar una respuesta concreta para aclarar todas sus dudas.

Jiraiya miraba por la ventana de su oficina como caían las gotas de la lluvia, la peli azul no era una chica que tuviera el valor para hacer una cosa como esa, así que estaba realmente confundido y no sabía qué hacer.

La pruebas que Anko-sensei le había traído era lo suficientemente claras como para culparla, y el consejo no lo pasaría en vano, y si no quería perjudicarla solo habría una solución.

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe produciendo un estruendoso sonido haciendo que tanto Hinata como Jiraiya se sorprendieran.

Unas siluetas conocidas para ella aparecieron haciendo que ella se pusiera nerviosa, eran Hana y Hiashi que entraban tremendamente angustiados y preocupados por su pequeña niña. Jiraiya al verlos les pidió que se sentaran para poder hablar más tranquilamente y prosiguió a explicarles el asunto.

–Hoy Hinata ha tenido un global de matemáticas, era el último examen del trimestre y ella ha estado obteniendo muy buenas calificaciones, por lo que todos sus profesores han estado muy felices, pero se le ha descubierto con una carpeta con los controles que ha hecho con Anko-sensei–finalizó el director un poco incómodo.

Cuando terminó ni Hana ni Hiashi entendían nada, conocían perfectamente a su pequeña, sería imposible que ella fuera capaz de tomar esa carpeta. Él comprendía perfectamente los sentimientos sus sentimientos, había tratado con ella el suficiente tiempo como saber que no era capaz de hacerlo, pero las pruebas eran las que eran, y se sentía atado de pies y manos porque no podía hacer mucho.

Ella había hecho un excelente trabajo como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, llevando sus labores a otro nivel y haciendo un increíble equipo con el vicepresidente, además también era una de las primeras en la lista de los estudiantes con matrícula de honor en la escuela.

–Yo tampoco creo que Hinata sea capaz de hacerlo–habló él tranquilamente haciendo que la cara de Hana y Hiashi se iluminaran igual que la de Hinata creyendo que había una solución. – El problema es que es un hecho que Hinata tenía esa carpeta en su pupitre y las pruebas dicen que ella pudo haber copiado–continuó él con un tono sombrío mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en señal de seriedad, cosa que no lo caracterizaba demasiado. –Esto hará que se abra un expediente en su historial–dijo con cara de pesar haciendo que las esperanzas que tenían se vieran totalmente destruidas. –Por ello creo que para evitar eso, ha de dejar la escuela–sentenció mirando fijamente a Hinata. –Si ella deja la escuela lo podemos dejar como un caso sin resolver y nadie diría nada, así su historial no se vería afectado y podría mantener sus buenas notas.

Hinata quedó en shock, ella conocía perfectamente la actitud bromista y despreocupada del director pero esa no parecía una de sus típicas bromas y su seria mirada se lo confirmaba.

Ella no quería dejar la escuela, había cursado allí desde que tenía tres años, tenía a sus amigos. Solo le faltaba el curso siguiente para acabar el bachillerato y entrar a la universidad y quería pasar su último año ellos, no quería separarse tan pronto, _¿porque todo estaba cambiando tan rápido?, ¿por qué todo se había vuelto del revés?_ se preguntaba Hinata.

–Yo no quiero dejar la escuela–dijo ella en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible como para que la pudieran escuchar.

–Lo entiendo, pero si no te vas de la escuela tendré que abrirte un expediente y no quiero hacer eso Hinata, tu historial académico se vería afectado terriblemente y si quieres llegar a ser cirujana eso lo haría casi imposible–dijo él tratando de hacer entender.

–Hija, el director tiene razón, sé que tienes a tus amigos aquí, pero esto es por tu bien–habló su papá serio como siempre pero claramente estaba muy preocupado.

–Hina, tu papá tiene razón, no eches a perder tu futuro por favor–dijo Hana angustiada.

Ella no soportaba verlos así, los quería demasiado como para causarles un disgusto como ese, además tampoco quería tener una macha en su historial, si quería llegar a ser cirujana tenía que tener un buen puntaje y un impecable historial académico como había dicho Jiraiya.

Por ello después de pensarlo durante unos instantes decidió que lo mejor era aceptar su propuesta.

Jiraiya lo sentía muchísimo ella, él no quería que dejase la escuela pero era la única manera de evitar una mancha en el historial de Hinata. Además, ella era inocente, al menos para él.

Hinata se dirigió a su aula, la clase de Anko sensei ya habría acabado y creía que tendría un poco de tranquilidad porque tocaba el descanso y pensaba todos se habría ido de la clase.

Desechó rápidamente esos pensamientos, ya que cuando entró se encontró con a casi todos sus compañeros allí, parecía que la estuvieran esperando.

Sintió como sus miradas habían cambiado drásticamente desde que se había ido transformándose en miradas de odio y rencor, escuchaba como los murmullos se hacían presentes y decían cosas desagradables en contra de ella.

Incluso aquellos que decían ser sus amigos ahora la miraban fríamente y con desprecio haciendo comentarios sobre ella que realmente no se merecía ya que en verdad era inocente, pero ninguno de ellos creía o pensaba eso.

Tayuya era la que peor la miraba, en su rostro tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver en el estado en cual se encontraba.

Ella siempre la había odiado, por razones que Hinata desconocía ya que no recordaba haberle hecho algo para ganarse su odio, pero era un hecho que la detestaba, desde la guardería había sido así.

Karin también la miraba mal, pero no porque la odiara desde antes, ellas eran buenas amigas y competían limpiamente por las mejores notas del salón, pero cuando vio que la Hyuga en verdad hacía trampas se sintió traicionada y estaba totalmente decepcionada.

Los únicos que no la miraban mal eran Kiba, que tenía una mirada entre perplejidad, confusión y sorpresa, Ino que parecía bastante preocupada y luego Sasuke, que parecía neutral pero ella claramente podía notar que también estaba preocupado por ella.

Rápidamente Ino se acercó a ella para preguntarle si era verdad que iba a dejar la escuela.

Hinata se sorprendió ante la repentina pregunta de Ino, _¿cómo se habían enterado de eso?_ se preguntaba internamente totalmente confundida

Ella no entendía nada, las cosas se volvían más complicadas por momentos y parecían no querer mejorar, sino todo lo contrario.

Sentía como su pequeño mundo perfecto se desvanecía ante sus ojos, aún preguntándose como había llegado a esa loca situación.

No sabía que responderle, era verdad que ella iba a dejar la escuela, se iba a enterar tarde o temprano, además tampoco quería mentirle a su mejor amiga así que optó por decir la verdad.

Cuando Hinata la miró a los ojos y asintió ante su pregunta Ino comprendió que era verdad.

Su rostro se transformó en una cara de sorpresa y gritaba que no podía dejar la escuela, que ella no había sido, que estaba segura que ella era inocente, que no tenía que echarse la culpa de algo así.

Hinata agradecía tremendamente tener una amiga como Ino, le sonrió y le pidió que no se preocupara, no quería que ella se viera afectada en ese embrollo ya que la gente empezaba a murmurar si ella también estaba metida en todo eso y no quería perjudicarla.

Hinata rápidamente buscó la mirada a Kiba pero él huyó de todo contacto con ella, apartándose rápidamente de su mirada.

A ella no le importaba las malas miradas y las habladurías de sus compañeros de clase pero le dolía el desprecio de Kiba.

Creía que él sabría perfectamente que ella no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, pero solo la estaba ignorando.

Sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse pero no quería ponerse a llorar en frente de todos, sabía que los demás lo estaban esperando y se burlarían de ella apenas lo hiciera y no quería darles el lujo de hacerlo.

Trató de acercarse directamente a él, pero al encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos de Kiba él los volvió a desviar y salió de la clase rápidamente dejando a Hinata sin habla y con unas enormes ganas de llorar que reprimía.

Hinata quería seguirlo y preguntarle por qué se estaba comportando así con ella pero sus pies no se movían, tenía miedo de su respuesta, se había quedado estática sin hacer ni decir nada.

Ino no sabía si era correcto acercarse a ella y sacarla de clase, porque si lo hacía lo más probable era que la pondría en un peor aprieto ya que los de la clase las seguirían y se burlarían de ella.

–Cállense de una vez–dijo Sasuke con voz neutra pero que se denotaba molestia en ella, haciendo que todos en la clase guardasen silencio de golpe. – Si tienen tiempo para perder en tonterías mejor póngase a estudiar–sentenció él saliendo del aula.

Sasuke era el segundo después de Hinata, todos creían que él sería el que más molesto estaría con ella por hacer trampas.

Pero él parecía estar por encima de todo eso mostrando lo maduro que era restándole importancia al asunto logrando asombrar a todos.

Hinata sintió como de golpe la clase dejó de mirarla y comenzaron a hablar sobre sus cosas.

Sasuke era muy popular y admirado tanto en chicas como en chicos, ya que él era un as en los deportes y muy buen líder al ser carismático a su manera.

También era el delegado de clase además de ser extremadamente sexy y un gran vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil e igual que ella uno de los primeros puestos.

Ella realmente no sabía si lo había hecho por él mismo o para tratar de ayudarla pero se lo agradecía mucho.

Si esa situación hubiera durado un poco más lo más probable era que Hinata se hubiera puesto a llorar.

El resto del día pasó con normalidad, algún que otro comentario en su contra pero nada más, Uchiha realmente había calmado las cosas a su favor y le estaba muy agradecida.

Cuando iban de camino a casa ambas caminaban en silencio, Ino la miraba de reojo sin poder pronunciar palabra, era la primera vez que se sentía así, tan impotente.

Hinata miraba fijamente al suelo, parecía tan perdida, estaba triste por la reacción de Kiba pero al menos tenía a Ino a su lado, ella realmente era una verdadera amiga, la única que tenía.

Ino odiaba ver a su mejor amiga así y también odiaba a Kiba por cómo se había comportado con ella, era un verdadero idiota, no se merecía una novia tan linda como Hinata.

La peli azulada era una persona excepcional que no merecía ese tipo de trato y él era un estúpido por tratarla así.

Estaba muy preocupada de que su Hina dejara la escuela, no quería separase de ella; habían estado juntas desde preescolares y la idea de separarse de ella le causaba gran tristeza.

Ino sabía que en un futuro ellas tomarían distintos caminos, porque Hinata se quería dedicar a la medicina mientras que ella a la moda.

Pero para eso ya se había mentalizado mientras que esto la había tomado totalmente de improviso.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo 2. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Odio hacer sufrir a Hinata pero es necesario.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi historia. Los personajes no me pertenecen, para mi mala suerte. T-T

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Recuerdos**

Hinata se despidió de Ino y entró a su casa, sus padres al escuchar la puerta abrirse fueron de inmediato a ver a su hija, estaban muy preocupados por lo que había ocurrido.

Querían hablar con ella sobre lo que había pasado en la escuela esa mañana, pero en estos momentos parecía que no quería hablar porque se veía bastante cansada.

La ojo luna solo quería refugiarse en la soledad de su habitación, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para pensar y aclarar su mente, no quería que le preguntaran nada, no tenía ganas de escuchar a nadie, solo quería estar sola.

Los saludó educadamente y se dirigió a su recamara, Hiashi iba a ir a buscarla pero Hana lo detuvo y negó.

Su pequeña estaba demasiado agotada, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre eso más adelante, por el momento lo mejor era dejarla tranquila.

Hinata sabía perfectamente que es lo que le dirían y no es que no tuviese la suficiente confianza para hablar con ellos sobre eso, no era eso.

Confiaba en ellos plenamente, pero no quería hablar sobre eso, necesitaba paz. Solamente necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas para aclarar varias cosas y poner sus ideas en orden.

En tan solo unas horas acababa de tener un montón de sentimientos, y ninguno de ellos había sido buenos, necesitaba calmar su mente.

Ver como aquellos que se hacían llamar tus amigos ahora la desprecian por algo que en verdad ella no había hecho no es algo agradable para nadie, menuda suerte había tenido, todo lo que conocía había cambiado en un instante.

Podría haber soportado el hecho de ser odiada por toda su clase, de ser inculpada por algo que no hizo, incluso ser odiada por toda la escuela, pero le molestaba que Karin tampoco la creyese y sobretodo los desprecios de Kiba.

Se tiró bocabajo en su cama para poder evitar pensar en lo ocurrido pero las imágenes de lo sucedido venían a su cabeza como flashbacks y no le daban un segundo de tranquilidad.

Abrazó con fuerza el gran oso color crema que Kiba ganó para ella en los dardos cuando fueron a la feria de abril el año pasado. Las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo comenzaron a salir, sus orbes de color perla comenzaban a teñirse de rojo, reflejando su dolor.

Eso no estaba bien, no quería volver a ser esa niña tímida y llorona que era cuando ella era pequeña, ahora había crecido, se había convertido en una persona madura y fuerte.

Puso la radio para calmarse un poco, la música siempre le ayudaba en este tipo de situaciones:

–Han habido muchas peticiones para esta canción, así que a disfrutar. –dijo el locutor.

 _Tus desprecios son (tus desprecios son) lo que a mi corazón, están matando._

 _Y tus desaires son como puñales que me estás clavando._

 _Y ya no sé qué hacer (y ya no sé qué hacer) para recobrar tu amor y que me quieras de nuevo._

 _Día tras día poco a poco nuestro amor por tus desprecios se está acabando._

Hinata rápidamente apagó la radio, realmente hoy no era su día de suerte, nada había ido bien.

Adoraba las canciones de Selena, pero porqué esa canción entre todas las que ella tenía, porqué justo hoy, se preguntaba mientras lanzaba un largo suspiro y miraba al techo de su habitación tratando de hallar una respuesta a su dilema.

Cogió su móvil para llamar a Ino, necesitaba de su mejor amiga, pero comenzó a dudar, no quería ponerle triste a ella también, no se lo merecía, así que dejó el móvil donde estaba y buscó otra cosa con la que poder entretenerse.

Tomó de su estantería uno de sus libros preferidos y se dispuso a leerlo pero cuando describían la situación que estaba sufriendo la protagonista la asimiló inmediatamente a la suya y eso la puso de peor humor.

Dejo el libro en su sitio y trató de tomar otro pero entonces su mirada se desvió hacia su antiguo álbum de fotos, se había olvidado por completo de él.

Al abrirlo lo primero que vio fue una foto de cuando los tres estaban en párvulos, eran tan pequeños, la idea le causaba gracia, ahora todos estaban distintos, realmente habían crecido.

Ella estaba en el medio, Ino y Kiba la abrazaban por cada lado y tenía las mejillas claramente sonrojadas mientras miraba de reojo a Kiba e Ino reía pícaramente.

Puede que Ino y Kiba no hayan cambiado tanto porque seguían sido personas alegres y llenas de vida, pero cuando Hinata era pequeña era una niña muy, pero muy tímida y no muy sociable, ya que no hablaba con nadie de su clase.

Pero gracias a los esfuerzos de ambos ella pudo integrarse en la clase y cambiar un poco.

Hinata estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que habían hecho por ella. Nunca la dejaron sola como hicieron sus otros compañeros y siempre la ayudaron en todo.

La primera vez que fue a la escuela entró llorando y no quería soltarse de su mamá tenía miedo, pero la maestra Kurenai la logró calmar y llevarla a clase.

Luego Ino se le acercó pero ella no decía nada, solo mantenía sus ojos ocultos tras su denso flequillo, mientras Ino sonreía y la miraba fijamente.

Ningún otro niño se acercaba, todos tenían miedo de ella, ya que parecía una zashiki-warashi. Los días iban pasando y no interactuaba con nadie entonces Ino se puso a su lado a jugar.

Al ver esto Kiba la siguió y también trató de hablar con Hinata, logrando que ella riera, cosa que sorprendió a todos porqué ella solo se quedaba en una esquina y jugaba sola.

Veía una tras otra foto de ellos, realmente eran bonitos recuerdos. Cuando volvió a girar la página se encontró con una foto de los cuatro.

Ino estaba abrazada a ella y ambas se estaban riendo porque Sasuke trataba de huir ya que no se quería tomar la foto pero Kiba lo retenía con un brazo sobre su cuello mientras posaba.

Cuando los tres entraron a primaria conocieron a Sasuke, cuando lo vio por primera vez pensó que era parecido a ella porque tampoco era sociable, aunque luego descubrió que era porque a él no le interesaban los demás, pero a diferencia de ella él hacía que la gente lo siguiera sin tener que esforzarse.

Desde pequeño siempre había sido así, rio ante esa idea; él era el que menos había cambiado, seguía haciendo las cosas tal cual a él le parecían, siempre fiel a sus convicciones.

Cuando estaba en primaria no hablaba con nadie pero a Kiba le encantaban los retos así que intentó de ser su amigo de todas maneras y siempre trataba de hablar con él a la mínima oportunidad.

Al principio no fue nada bien porque Sasuke siempre lo ignoraba, y las únicas veces que parecía esbozar una sonrisa eran cuando su madre o su hermano mayor lo venían a recoger.

Pero Kiba no era de las personas que se rendían fácilmente así que lo seguía intentando e intentando.

Entonces, un día al finalizar las clases a Hinata le tocaba cuidar el conejo de la escuela con Sasuke.

Entonces ella se estaba encargando de cambiar la comida del señor saltarín y Sasuke tenía que cerrar la puerta pero como estaba concentrado limpiando la jaula no se dio cuenta que no había cerrado bien la puerta y esta quedó medio abierta, haciendo que el señor saltarín se escapase.

Sasuke buscaba al conejo mientras Hinata lloraba por miedo a que algo le pasase al señor saltarín. Él al escuchar sus llantos paró de buscarlo y le acarició la cabeza ya que le incomodaba sus lágrimas.

Kiba que justo pasaba por allí escuchó los sollozos de la peli azulada.

–¿Hina, Sasuke, ocurre algo? –preguntó el castaño al ver en ese estado a su amiga.

Cuando se lo explicaron empezó a ayudarlos a buscarlo, pero no lo encontraban y ya se estaba comenzando a hacer tarde.

Cuando Kurenai vino a ver qué tal iban con su trabajo se sorprendió al ver que no estaba el conejo y se molestó.

A Hinata no le gustaba que le regañaran, además quería mucho a Kurenai y le resentía que ella le resondrara.

Sasuke tampoco parecía muy a gusto en esa situación, parecía sentirse culpable por meter a Hinata en ese lio, aunque aparentara indiferencia.

Kiba al ver a sus amigos de esa manera quiso ayudarlos y dijo que fue su culpa, que abrió la jaula para coger al conejo pero se le escapó.

Sasuke se sorprendió pero rápidamente lo negó diciendo que él había sido el verdadero culpable porque se había olvidado de cerrar bien la puerta de la jaula haciendo que el conejo se escapase.

Kurenai al ver como los niños se protegían solo lo dejó como una advertencia y les pidió que buscasen al conejo.

Estuvieron toda la tarde buscando lo hasta que por fin lo encontraron metido entre unos arbustos. Sasuke se sintió en deuda con Kiba por la ayuda y el querer encubrirlo.

–Perdonad las molestias–dijo el morocho un poco avergonzado.

–Tranquilo, para que están los amigos–respondió Kiba con una de sus sonrisas.

–Realmente me persiguen los dobes–dijo Sasuke dejando en dudas a Kiba y Hinata, pero que de alguna forma sentían que por fin se había abierto con ellos.

Hinata realmente admiraba a Kiba, para ella él era tan valiente y radiante, con una cálida sonrisa que te llenaba por completo y te daba tranquilidad.

Siempre gustó de él, desde el momento en que lo conoció, lo admiraba mucho.

Pero no se atrevía a dar el paso de la confortable zona de amistad y solo se conformaba con eso.

Pero a medida que fue creciendo dejó de ser esa chica tímida y se comportaba más seguramente, gracias a consejos y ayudas externas.

Quería demostrarle a Kiba y también a ella misma que era una chica fuerte, no una hermanita pequeña a la cual tenía que cuidar o una damisela a la que socorrer.

Quería que él la viera como algo más que una amiga de la infancia y gracias a los ánimos de Ino y a otra persona importante en su vida al final se atrevió a confesarse.

Cerró el álbum, se encontraba más tranquila, recordar le había hecho bien, añoraba esa época.

Ahora solo tenía que averiguar por qué Kiba se había comportado así con ella y lo mejor era preguntárselo ella misma por lo que llamó a su móvil.

Cuando empezó a sonar podía escuchar el palpitar de su corazón, pero entristeció al ver que no atendía a su llamada.

Se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa porque no se lo cogía, ya había marcado más de tres veces pero le saltaba su buzón de voz.

–Hola, soy Kiba, ahora estoy ocupado pero deja tu mensaje después de la señal y lo escucharé más tarde–dijo su voz en el contestador.

¿Realmente él la estaba evitando, creería que ella si había copiado en el examen? Se preguntaba muy triste.

Descartó rápidamente esa idea de su mente. Kiba no era de las personas que creyesen las cosas a la primera, tal vez había algo más, pero, ¿qué?

Tomó su portátil para ver si estaba en línea, pero parecía que no se había conectado en horas, cosa rara en él.

Fue a revisar su correo electrónico cuando encontró un nuevo correo en su bandeja de entrada que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir como loco casi saliendo de su pecho.

* * *

Chan, chan, chan ¿De quién es ese correo, de Kiba? Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo de Giros de la vida. :D Parezco narradora de telenovela. XD


	4. Chapter 4

Nuevamente estoy aquí, con el capítulo 4 de mi extraña historia XD, y como no puedo robar los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto. :S

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Caballero de brillante armadura**

La peli azulada podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba notoriamente, hacia tanto que ansiaba volver a hablar con él que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad a pesar de todos los sentimientos de tristeza que estaba teniendo.

 **Black knight:** _Parece que mi Hime se encuentra en líos otra vez. Un pajarito me ha dicho que te han culpado por algo que no has hecho. :'C ¿Quieres que los torture por inculparte o prefieres que deje que tú te encargues de ellos? Yo los sostengo tú los golpeas XD_

Hinata se sorprendió al leer ese mensaje, ella no hablaba con él desde hacía tiempo y ya estaba enterado de su última desgracia.

Siempre se preguntaba como lo hacía, tan pendiente de ella y cuando estaba en problemas acudía en su rescate.

Parecía que no era solo Ino y Sasuke los que creían en su inocencia, había otra persona más que también confiaba en ella.

De algún modo eso la tranquilizó bastante, rápidamente se puso a teclear para contestarle, estaba muy feliz de volver a hablar con él.

 **Hinata:** _A pesar de que ya no me hablas desde hace tiempo estas bien informado. Aun no sé cómo lo haces, espero que no tengas cámaras vigilándome las 24 h del día XD_

 **Black knight:** _Pensaba que estaban lo suficientemente camufladas como para que no supieras de su existencia, pero veo que me equivoqué. Entonces… ¿me mataras? XD_

 **Hinata:** _No se… tengo otros cosas por las cuales matarte por si no te acuerdas ;)_

 **Black knight:** _Pero yo no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo a mí querida hime para que me odie._

 **Hinata:** _Tienes memoria de pez si no recuerdas porque puedo estar molesta ¬-¬_

 **Black knight:** _Me gustan los peces, pero comparar su cerebrito con el mío es cruel T-T, dime porque estas molesta y me disculparé mil veces si es necesario._

 **Hinata:** _Tu oferta es bastante tentativa pero no me acaba de convencer._

 **Black knight:** _Si no me lo dices me matarás lentamente, el odio de mi hime sería la peor de la muertes para mí. ¿Eso es lo suficiente como para convencerte?_

 **Hinata:** _Vale, vale, deja de ser tan melodramático te lo diré._

 **Black knight:** _¡Viva! Mi hime me va a decir por qué esta tan enfadada conmigo._

 **Hinata:** _Te guardo rencor porque ignoraste mi último mensaje, nuca me respondiste. ¬.¬ Sabes que fue muy triste no hablarte por medio año, me molestó mucho que te desentendieras de mí._

 **Black knight:** Tampoco fue algo fácil para mí, pero _o me parecía correcto hablarte cuando tienes novio. :$ Sé que tal vez mi comportamiento no fue el más adecuado pero me daba un poco de vergüenza._

Estaba extrañada por su respuesta, no creía que Kiba se fuera a molestar porque ella hablara con otro chico por chat, total, eran amigos, además fue el que la animó y ayudó a confesarse, no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Pero claro, ahora que lo pensaba ella nunca le había hablado a Kiba sobre él, la única que sabía de su existencia era Ino y cuando se lo dijo estaba bastante avergonzada.

La peli azulada siempre le decía que lo consideraba como su mejor amigo ya que se había convertido un importante pilar en su vida así que no pasaba nada. ¿Verdad? Pensaba ella.

 **Hinata:** _Eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, no tiene nada de malo que hablar contigo. ¬.¬ Se mejor inventándote escusas o la que te ignorará la próxima vez seré yo. :P_

 **Black knight:** _Parece que alguien me ha extrañado. Jajaja. XD ¿Tan duro fue no hablar conmigo? Pero si mi Hime me lo pide no me separaré jamás, pero quiero que sepa que para mí también fue muy duro no hablar con ella durante todo este tiempo -._

Una melodiosa risa salió de los labios de Hinata, él siempre sabía cómo hacerla reír, no importaba cuan deprimida se encontrase, él siempre podía ponerla de mejor humor. Esta vez sí le iba a perdonar, pero la próxima no le sería tan fácil.

 **Hinata:** _En tus sueños. XP ¿Qué tal te ha ido durante el tiempo en que decidiste ignorarme?_

 **Black knight:** _Sigues siendo la misma, tratando de desviar el tema, pero ya sabes que ese truco no funciona conmigo, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que las cosas no están yendo bien. ¬_¬ ¿Qué tal estás tú? Con todo eso de la carpeta me refiero._

Una ligera sonrisa surcó su boca, realmente sabía de qué pie cojeaba, no se le escapaba ninguna, puede que él la conocía mejor que nadie.

 **Hinata:** _No se te pasa ni una ¿no?, a veces creo que me conoces mejor que yo. XD_

La última vez que habló con él fue cuando peleó con Kiba por una tontería que ahora ni recordaba y que gracias a él pudo solucionar fácilmente.

Se moría de ganas por saber quién era ese misterioso amigo que siempre la había ayudado y orientado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Nunca pudo llegar a averiguar quién era, pero tenía la sospecha que era alguien cercano a ella porque la conocía muy bien.

 **Black knight:** _Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que soy el que más te conoce? Se lo diré a Ino. XD_

Para ella él realmente era su caballero, un guardián que la velaba y protegía para que nada malo le pasase y era una de las tres personas que mejor la conocía.

Sin él seguramente habría llegado a cometer muchos errores de los cuales se hubiera arrepentido toda su vida.

Él era como un flotador que la mantenía a flote cada vez que el barco se empezaba a hundir, su pequeño oasis en el desierto, su raya de luz y esperanza.

 **Hinata:** _Tú hazlo e iré a tu casa y me te haré cosquillas hasta que te vea llorar. :)_

Una vez Hinata le preguntó por qué se había puesto el nombre de black knight, él solo respondió que era porque en verdad él era Batman.

Esa respuesta aún le causaba mucha gracia, realmente cuando quería era muy ingenioso, ya que siempre se salía con la suya sin que pudiera averiguar más sobre él.

 **Black knight:** _¿Eso fue una amenaza, tengo que llamar a la policía? :O_

 **Hinata:** _Eso ya depende de ti. ;)_

 **Black knight:** _Pero yo que sepa no conoces el lugar donde vivo. XD_

 **Hinata:** _Eso es lo que tú te crees, no te niego que antes era así pero la verdad es que he hecho ciertas averiguaciones y se el lugar exacto en donde vives. ;)_

Cuando ella se creó por primera vez su correo él fue su primer amigo, al que casi no acepta por no conocer su identidad, pero que al final por un extraño impulso del cual no se arrepentía decidió acceder a su solicitud de amistad.

Al principio nuestra peli azulada no conversaba mucho con él ya que no sabía quién era y no le gustaba hablar con desconocidos, porque era bastante tímida.

Pero poco a poco, a medida que empezaron a hablar él supo ganarse su confianza hasta el punto de llegar a ser su mayor confidente.

Ella suponía que al no estar cara a cara le resultaba incluso más fácil hablar con él que con otras personas o incluso con su rubia amiga y contarle sus problemas y como se sentía respecto a ellos.

Ella confiaba totalmente en Ino, pero tenía vergüenza comentarle ciertas cosas en persona.

Él parecía más su diario, pero tenía la ventaja que él sí que le respondía.

Le contaba todo y él siempre la ayuda en lo que podía.

Él le ayudó a conquistar a Kiba, le dijo que lo primero que tenía que hacer para que él la dejase de ver como una hermanita era tratar de madurar un poco y enseñarle que ya era todo una mujer, alguien deseable.

Esa idea le costaba, pasar de ser una chica tímida a una más abierta no era para nada fácil, pero él la guiaba, le daba pautas para hablar, temas de conversación, entre otras cosas.

Ella siempre le pedía que le dijese su identidad pero nunca pudo obtener ni una sola pista, realmente era muy cuidadoso o ella muy tonta como para no darse cuenta.

Lo único que sabía es que iban a la misma escuela, pero no creía que fuera alguien de su clase ya que conocía a todos per ninguno le parecía el indicado.

Antes hablaban todos los días pero a medida que la vida de Hinata mejoraba su interacción cada vez se hacía menor, hasta que un día de improviso dejo de contestar a sus mensajes.

Ella le envió varios mails pero él nunca estaba conectado.

 **Black knight:** _¿Qué es lo que realmente ha pasado? Yo no creo ni una palabra de lo que la gente dice de ti. Eres la persona más amable, dulce, sincera y buena que conozco, sé que nunca serías capaz de hacer algo como eso. No eres buena mintiendo y en los juegos jamás haces trampas, así que dime que ha pasado._

Si él confiaba en ella, entonces, ¿por qué no la apoyó cuando todos la miraban mal en clase? Eso la molestó un poco.

 **Hinata:** _La verdad es que ni yo misma lo sé. No sé cómo llegó esa carpeta a mi pupitre. Me odian por algo que no hice y si no dejo la escuela me abrirán un expediente. Otra cosa, si dices que confías en mí y estamos en la misma escuela me podrías haber ayudado en persona. ¬.¬_

 **Black knight:** _Confío plenamente en ti, pero si supieras quien soy realmente lo más probable es que dejaras de hablarme :C_ ¿Qué _vas a hacer, dejaras la escuela_?

 **Hinata:** _Es la única solución que tengo si quiero evitar el expediente, no puedo manchar mi historial académico, no si quiero llegar a estudiar medicina. No creo que llegara a odiarte si llegase a saber quién seas._

 **Black knight:** _No me odiarías, pero perderías la confianza que me tienes y yo no quiero eso, prefiero hablar contigo. Aunque si te vas ya no podré observar a la lejanía. :'C_

 **Hinata:** _Tonto. :P Para que te pierda la confianza significa que eres bastante cercano a mí. ¿Quién eres? Te prometo que seguirás teniendo toda la confianza._

 **Black knight:** _Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, puedes pedirme lo que quieras pero nada relacionado con mi identidad._

 **Hinata:** _Tacaño XP. No seas malo y dímelo._

 **Black knight:** _Puede que algún día, de un futuro muy pero muy lejano._

 **Hinata:** _No entiendo por qué no me lo quieres decir. No creo que porque sepa tu identidad deje de verte como a mi mejor amigo ~-~_

 **Black knight:** _Mañana hablamos, tengo que hacer unas cosas, buenas noches Hime._

 **Hinata:** _¡No huyas cobarde! Buenas noches, XP, mañana te atosigaré a preguntas. XD_

La peli azulada fue directa a su cama, siempre que hablaba con él se sentía tranquila y calmada, realmente era su caballero de brillante armadura. Si tan solo pudiera averiguar quién era, se lo agradecería en persona. Con esa idea en su mente rápidamente quedó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano como siempre y bajó a desayunar. Sus padres al verla más tranquila se pusieron contentos.

–Hinata, hija, ni tu mamá ni yo te queremos presionar, pero creo que es conveniente que hablemos sobre tu traslado–dijo Hiashi preocupado.

–Lo sé, gracias por dejarme mi espacio ayer, necesitaba calmarme–se excusó ella.

–Hina, creemos que lo más conveniente es que te cambies a la misma escuela que tu primo Neji–dijo Hana con una sonrisa.

La ojo luna se sorprendió, ella sabía que iba a cambiar de escuela pero en ningún momento pasó por su mente el hecho de tener que vivir fuera de casa. No es que no quisiese a su tío Hizashi o su primo Neji, pero si se iba a mudar sí que iba a dejar de ver a sus amigos.

* * *

Se terminó el cuarto capítulo, bueno pues como digo siempre espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de ver el próximo episodio. Ya, enserio, tendrá que ser locutora de telenovelas. XD


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Traigo un nuevo capítulo, bla-bla-bla. Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad por ahora pertenecen a Masashi, por ahora. Muajajaja.

* * *

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, las cosas habían de ser claras y Hinata las tenía, se había hecho perfectamente a la idea de cambiarse de escuela, lo aceptaba. En verdad no le quedaba de otra, pero lo aceptaba, lo aceptaba, pero… mudarse. ¡MUDARSE! ¡Mudarse ya eran palabras mayores! Pensaba sorprendida y perdida la pobre peli azulada.

Ella en vacaciones junto a Hanabi a veces se iban tres semanas o un mes a visitar a su tío y a su primo. Les gustaba salir de la monotonía, irse de casa de vez en cuando no era malo. Pero la cosa distaba mucho de irse unas semanas fuera que vivir todo un año lejos de todos a los que conocía y quería, ella adoraba a su primo y a su tío, pero los extrañaría a todos.

En verdad la primogénita de los Hyuga sabía que estaba exagerando, no es como si su tío viviera en la otra punta del mundo, solo a una hora en metro y era un lugar muy agradable. Pero claro, para una adolescente eso ya era bastante lejos, no vería todos los días a Ino o Karin y aún no había arreglado las cosas con Kiba como para poder irse en paz y mínimamente feliz.

Y aunque no se lo diría a él también extrañaría a Sasuke, él hacía las cosas a su manera pero era un buen chico, ahora tendría que encargarse solo del consejo estudiantil, aunque por eso estaba tranquila, no lo podía dejar en mejores manos, seguramente lo haría genial.

Solo faltaban esa semana para que finalizaran las clases, el examen de ayer era el último, pensaba que todo se iba a acabar y vendrían unas maravillosas vacaciones de verano. Pero ella estaba metida en un lio de enormes dimensiones. Respiró tres veces y se trató de tranquilizar.

–No es que no quiera ir a casa del tío, pero no creéis, que, ¿está un poco lejos? Además solo falta un año para que termine–habló ella tratando de hacerles entender su situación.

Hana rápidamente supo que su hija no quería irse, pero el instituto de Neji era una buena escuela, además así él la podría proteger y ayudar en caso de que su hija se metiera en líos.

–Hinata, he hablado con mi hermano sobre esto, él fue quien me dijo que era mejor que te alejases de la zona, al menos un tiempo, esto es lo mejor–dijo su padre con su habitual tono.

–Pero papá…–protestó con tono resentido y ya sin ningún argumente con el que refutar.

–Hija, vi cómo te miraban en la escuela, tu eres inocente y no quiero que ellos te falten el respeto de esa manera, me molesta que te traten así cuando no has hecho nada. La casa de tu tío Hizashi no esta tan lejos, además estaré más tranquilo de que tengas a alguien conocido en la escuela, Neji te ayudará–finalizó esbozando una de las pocas sonrisas que tenía.

La peli azulada era débil ante las sonrisas de su padre, la primera razón era porque sus sonrisas eran tan raras como que en un día de rebajas en el supermercado quedara algo para última hora, rarísimas. La segunda era simple, lo quería demasiado como para preocuparlo, era verdad que era un hombre bastante estoico pero ella sabía cuánto se preocupaba por ellas.

A veces pensaba que eran demasiado buenos manipulándola, pero no podía negarse, además hacía tiempo que no veía a Neji y la relación con su primo siempre había sido muy buena.

–Está bien– aceptó Hinata con una ligera mueca de inconformidad mientras los miraba de reojo. Ambos estaban felices por su respuesta y fueron a abrazarla.

–Onechan ya verás cómo todo irá bien–dijo Hanabi que acababa de aparecer. Su hermanita a veces podía ser tan seca como Sasuke, pero ella sabía que dentro de ella había un dulce corazón de quinceañera y que siempre sería su pequeña linda hermanita pequeña.

Al terminar la conversación se dio cuenta de la hora, era tarde, tenía que ir corriendo a la escuela. A mitad del camino vio la silueta de Sasuke, se extrañó al no ver a Kiba a su lado.

–¿Kiba no va a venir hoy? – preguntó un poco nerviosa por la presencia masculina.

Conocía a Sasuke desde hace mucho pero aún le costaba mirarle a los ojos, unos tan diferentes a los suyos, ese negro intenso que por alguna extraña razón la ponían muy nerviosa.

–Kiba no se encuentra bien, parece que ha pescado un resfriado. Yo que creía que los tontos nuca se enfermaban–dijo esbozando una mueca parecida a una sonrisa socarrona. –¿Cómo estás?– su mirada seguía en frente y no la miraba, ella sonrió, realmente era un buen amigo.

–He estado mejor, no me gusta la idea de irme de la escuela, pero ya me he hecho a la idea. Hoy hablaré con el director sobre mi traslado–al acabar de hablar se sorprendió por lo tranquila que había sonado, siempre que estaban a solas solo habían silencios.

–Vaya Hyuga ahora que te vas me estas tratando más familiarmente–otra de esas socarronas sonrisas surcaron sus labios, realmente hacía lo que le daba la gana.

–Yo no…–ese chico siempre la dejaba en ridículo.

Al menos cuando hacían las cosas del consejo estudiantil no se ponía así, se hubiera vuelto loca por tenerlo que soportar de esa manera todo el tiempo. Nunca llegaría a comprenderlo.

Él era el único que hacía regresar a la Hinata insegura y eso parecía divertirle. Cuando eran niños le costaba tratarlo, pero a medida que iban creciendo cada vez se hizo más difícil, no entendía como Kiba e Ino le podían hablar con normalidad, a ella le desesperaba.

Siguió con su camino sin decir nada, iba a hablar con el director, no tenía tiempo que perder. Tocó la puerta y la masculina voz del director le dio permiso para entrar.

–Buenos días, quería hablar con usted sobre mi traslado–dijo Hinata un poco triste.

–Claro pasa. ¿Ya sabes a donde te vas a trasladar? –preguntó muy intrigado.

–Sí, mi padre desea que vaya al mismo instituto que mi primo, el instituto Konoha–dijo Hinata que ya se había hecho a la idea de marcharse de aquel lugar en donde tenía lindos recuerdos.

Una portentosa risa salió del peli blanco, el mundo era un pañuelo.

–Mi esposa es la directora de ese instituto, te lo iba a recomendar pero parece que el destino quiere que vayas allí–dijo riendo fuertemente mientras miraba a la ojo luna.

Hinata supuso que esos eran los giros que la vida hacía, tan inesperados e indeseados. Aunque si era sincera cada vez tenía más interés por Konoha.

–Si ves al tonto de mi ahijado te pido que lo cuides, ese chico es un despistado– que ese tipo de comentarios viniera de Jiraiya no era muy alentador, ya que ese hombre también era bastante despistado.

–Gracias por confiar en mí y por todo lo que ha hecho–dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

Jiraiya también le sonrió, estaba más tranquilo ahora que sabía que iba a ir al instituto de su esposa, aunque esperaba de todo corazón que Tsunade fuera blanda con ella.

–Estas son tus notas, es mi último regalo para ti Hinata, espero de verdad que todo te vaya bien– dijo él dándole ánimos.

Al abrir su boletín se sorprendió al ver todo de excelentes, pensaba que su sensei la suspendería.

–Muchas gracias, ¿yo, puedo hablar con Anko sensei? – estaba insegura pero quería aclarar las cosas con ella, que supiera que jamás había tomado esa carpeta.

–No creo que sea el momento adecuado, tal vez más adelante– dijo él.

Hinata vio el nerviosismo de Jiraiya, seguramente había obligado a su sensei a ponerle esa nota, ella era un mujer de carácter e ideas fijas. Pero no quiso seguir insistiendo más, le volvió a agradecer y salió de su despacho.

Para su sorpresa ella se encontraba fuera, su rostro era neutro, no tenía una expresión de molestia, pero tampoco de felicidad, parecía que iba a entrar a la oficina del director.

–Buena suerte en tu nueva escuela, esfuérzate al máximo, por algo eres una de mis mejores alumna, enséñales a todos los de la otra escuela lo lista que es Hinata Hyuga–Anko dejó con duda a Hinata pero aun así estaba muy feliz.

–Muchas gracias–ella sonrió ligeramente y entró a la habitación.

Hoy no había sido un mal día, no es como si todo se hubiera solucionado, seguía prefiriendo quedarse, pero no podía, por la reputación de la escuela. A veces desearía ser más rebelde, en plan, me quedo porque me gusta esta escuela y porque soy inocente.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos no podía evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, ella había vivido muchos años de su vida allí y ahora todo iba a cambiar, demasiado deprisa para su gusto. Por un extraño impulso se dirigió hacia la sala del consejo estudiantil, no sabía muy bien porqué pero estar allí siempre la tranquilizaba.

Se dirigió hacia su asiento pero al darle la vuelta se encontró con una masculina imagen durmiente. Era suficiente verlo a primera hora, porque también ahora.

–No debería estar en clase–preguntó ella extrañada de verlo allí.

–Quería ver lo cómodo que será mi nuevo asiento– dijo burlonamente con los ojos cerrados pretendiendo hacerse el dormido.

–No eres así con Ino o con Kiba, ¿Por qué siempre eres así conmigo? – estaba indignada de que siempre le tratase así.

Esa estúpido sonrisa volvió a sus labios, realmente odiaba cuando la hacía.

–Hyuga, Hyuga, Hyuga, aunque no lo parezca te considera mi amiga, sino ni siquiera te hablara– estaba a punto de salir del aula, pero se giró. –Una cosa más, deberías hablar con Kiba antes de irte, es patético verlo tan triste.

Definitivamente Uchiha Sasuke era una incógnita total para ella, jamás lo podría entender. Pero estaba feliz de que al menos la considerase su amiga. También debía agradecerle por tratar de darle fuerzas para hablar con Kiba.

Fue directamente a la casa de Kiba, estaba convencida, esta vez no se iba a ir sin una respuesta de su parte, incluso si tenía que acampar fuera lo haría, pero hablaría con él a como dé lugar.

Cuando iba a tocar el timbre vio a Ino salir de su casa, era extraño, pensaba que estaría en clase.

* * *

¿Por qué Ino estaba en la casa de Kiba, que pasa por la cabeza de nuestra peli azulada? Me emociono, jajaja, creo que me está quedando bien XD


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, creo que ahora toca el capítulo 6. Como ya sabrán los personajes son de Kishimoto, pero algún día me los quedaré. Yo los quiera más XD

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La imaginación es mala consejera**

El hecho de ver a tu mejor amiga salir de la casa de tu novio cuando tendría que estar en no hacía más que hacer volar la imaginación de la peli azulada.

Si a esto le sumas que ahora mismo no están en la mejor situación de su relación, la cosa no hace más que empeorar.

Ella confiaba plenamente en ambos, Ino estaba enamorada de Sai y habían comenzado a salir juntos. Además Ino no era de las chicas que están con otros mientras tienen novio, su amiga jamás la podría traicionar.

Mal, mal, mal, esto iba muy mal, su imaginación comenzaba a volar demasiado, estaba teniendo ideas tontas. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era acercarse a ella y preguntarle que hacía allí así todo se solucionaría, no hacer una montaña de un grano de arena. Estaba buscando tres pies al gato.

Ella no era una persona celosa, nunca había dudado de Kiba. No había necesidad de tener celos, el jamás le había dado alguna señal para que se preocupara por eso.

Pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso, desde que su mundo perfecto se había vuelto de cabeza muchas inseguridades que creía superadas comenzaban a volver a salir a flote y todo empeoraba con los constantes latidos de su corazón que parecían una carrera de fórmula uno.

De un momento a otro empezó a correr en dirección a su casa, sabía que tenía que hablar con ella y aclarar ese estúpido mal entendido que se estaba inventando, pero no podía. Tenía mucho miedo de que lo que estaba pensando pudiera pasar en realidad.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, necesitaba estar a solas y meditar sobre sus paranoias.

Había empezado siendo un buen día y ahora todo se había vuelto a complicar, se sentía culpable por des confiar de Kiba e Ino. Trataba de razonar la razón de la repentina visita de ella.

Se tumbó en su cama y respiró tres veces, su rubia amiga y su novio eran mejores amigos, tal vez ella lo fue a visitar porque se enteró que se había resfriado.

Como pudo si quiera por un momento pasarle por la cabeza la estúpida idea de que ella y Kiba la traicionarían.

Entre ellas jamás había habido secretos, se lo contaban absolutamente todo, si ella hubiera estado enamorada de Kiba lo sabría.

Unos golpes en su puerta la devolvieron al mundo real, era su madre y atrás de ella podía vislumbrar la silueta de Ino. Empezó a sudar como pollo al horno, ¿por qué había venido?

–Hija Ino te ha venido a verte–dijo Hana con una de sus dulces sonrisa, dejándolas solas.

–Hola–saludó Ino evitando mirar directamente a los ojos de Hinata.

Hinata la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que esa no era la Ino de siempre, estaba nerviosa y parecía bastante confundida.

–¿O-ocurre algo?–dijo la ojo luna un poco titubeante. Su imaginación no hacía más que complicarlo todo, creía que Ino le iba a decir que siempre estuvo enamorada de Kiba.

–Hoy he ido a ver a Kiba.–sentenció mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, en sus celeste orbes podía ver un extraño sentimiento, ¿culpa?, no quería saberlo.

–¿P-Po-por qué?–Hinata se recriminó internamente por tartamudear como antes, no lo hacía hace mucho, pero no podía evitarlo, se sentía totalmente nerviosa.

–Me llamó a mi móvil, parecía un poco desesperado. Me pidió que…–su silencio la estaba matando, Hinata podía notar como su corazón saldría de su pecho de tanto latir.

– Ino tranquila, no pasa nada–dijo más para ella misma que para su amiga.

–Me pidió que te dijera que quería romper contigo–Hinata buscaba desesperadamente el sentido en las palabras de su mejor amiga.

Kiba quería romper con ella, después de dos años él quería romper. Después de prometerse mutuamente que siempre estarían juntos él quería romper.

No entendía, tenía que preguntarle la razón, tenía que hablar con él. Últimamente la evitaba, ¿realmente quería romper? Se iba a ir y él quería romper.

Él no era un cobarde para pedirle a otra persona que solucionara sus problemas en su lugar, tenía que haber otra razón, estaba segura. Lo conocía perfectamente, tenía que haber algo.

–¡¿Por qué?!–preguntó Hinata con un tono de voz apenas audible, era la primera vez que Ino veía de esa forma a su dulce amiga, le rompía el corazón verla de esa forma.

La rubia corrió a abrazarla, podía sentir como sus lágrimas mojaban la camisa de su uniforme, pero poco le importaba, le dolía el hecho de verla así.

Quería volver a golpear al tonto de Kiba por hacer llorar a su Hinata, pero en parte también entendía sus motivos y tal vez era mejor que las cosas fueran así, aunque realmente lo dudaba.

No dejaría que nada le pasase a Hinata, la peli azulada siempre decía que ella era muy afortunada de tener a alguien como Ino a su lado, pues ella se sentía de la misma manera. También estaba muy agradecía tenerla como amiga, ella era su tesoro y la apoyaría.

Nuestra Hinata no podía detener su llanto, le dolía demasiado, ella quería mucho a Kiba, siempre lo quiso y que él quisiese romper la destrozaba.

Ino la acariciaba dulcemente, quería hacer que dejara de llorar pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, no sabía qué hacer, realmente le dolía verla en ese estado. Ella a pesar que era tímida siempre tenía una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, odiaba verla así.

–Perdóname por favor–la Yamanaka se sorprendió ante su sincera disculpa, no entendía por qué lo hacía. –Creí que me estabas engañando con Kiba– los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos, pero luego rio.

Se quedaron hablando hasta que ella se tranquilizó, le contó sobre lo que había pasado con el director y sobre irse al instituto Konoha.

Poco a poco las lágrimas pararon de salir de sus ojos. Cuando terminaron de hablar el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse así que Ino se fue a su casa. No sin antes preguntarle a Hinata si quería que se quedara, a lo que ella negó. No deseaba seguir abusando de su amistad.

La ojo luna aún se sentía desanimada pero ya no tanto como antes. Fue hacia su portátil con la esperanza de encontrar a su caballero conectado, necesitaba explicarle.

 **Hinata:** _Hola, ¿Qué tal Estás? :)_

 **Black knight:** _Bastante bien, hoy he tenido un muy buen día. ¿Qué tal tú Hime?_

 **Hinata:** _Los he tenido mejores. :(_

 **Black knight:** _Vamos Hime, sabes que soy tu tumba, puedes confiar en mí. ¿Qué te ocurre?_

 **Hinata:** _Kiba ha roto conmigo… T-T_

 **Black knight:** _¿Él te lo ha dicho? Kiba está totalmente enamorado de ti, no lo entiendo._

 **Hinata:** _Yo también lo pensaba, pero Ino me dijo que él la llamó a su móvil y le pidió que me dijera que quería romper conmigo._

De golpe el estado de su caballero paso a desconectado, nunca le había hecho algo así, se le hacía muy extraño, le podía haber pasado algo. Después de dos horas volvió a conectarse.

 **Black knight:** _Perdóname Hime, tenía que atender un asunto de suma importancia._

Pero esta vez fue Hinata quien lo dejo esperando, estaba muy molesta por lo que le había hecho.

 **Black knight:** _Vamos, perdóname, sabes que no me gusta estar peleado contigo._

Aunque ella aparecía en línea lo ignoraba por completo, estaba muy molesta. Primero Kiba quería romper con él y ahora su caballero la había ignorado.

 **Black knight:** _¿Quieres que nos veamos?_

Cuando leyó el mensaje se sorprendió mucho, no lo creía. ¿Realmente estaba hablando en serio?

No se lo creía, él jamás había dicho sobre quedar en persona, ella tantas veces que le había insistido en saber sobre su identidad pero siempre se negaba. Aún estaba enfada porque le había ignorado pero no podía evitar la curiosidad de conocerlo.

 **Hinata:** _¿Hablas enserio o solo es una de tus bromas? ¬.¬_

 **Black knight:** _Parece que mi Hime me vuelve a dirigir la palabra._

 **Hinata:** _Vamos, deja de jugar, esto es serio, de verdad, ¿de verdad te puedo ver?_

 **Black knight:** _Eso solo lo decides tú. Pero necesito que me prometas que cumplirás las dos reglas que te voy a decir. Prométemelo._

 **Hinata:** _Esta bien, prometo seguirlas. :)_

 **Black knight:** _Primeramente será en el lugar y la hora que yo escoja._

 **Hinata:** _Me parece bien._

 **Black knight:** _La segunda es que no trates de ver detrás de mi disfraz ni me sigas cuando me vaya. :/_

 **Hinata:** _Te vas a disfrazar de Batman. XD_

 **Black knight:** _Esa no es una mala idea. :P Va, prométeme que no me vas a seguir, te conozco perfectamente, lo ibas a hacer. ¿Verdad?_

 **Hinata:** _Vale, vale, tú ganas, prometo no seguirte. :$ Entonces, ¿Cuándo nos vemos?_

 **Black knight:** _Te espero en media hora frente al parque de la escuela._

Una extraña sonrisa surcó por sus labios hasta reflejarse en su rostro, por fin lo vería, por fin conocería la identidad de su caballero. La tristeza de horas anteriores empezar a cambiar por entusiasmo y nerviosismo. Se arregló a toda prisa y salió corriendo en dirección al parque. No podía aguantar las ganas de verlo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, aún me falta mejorar mucho al escribir, pero me alegro que al menos os parezca interesante. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí vengo con el séptimo capítulo, como ya sabrán Kishimoto-san es egoísta y no comparte sus personajes, son de su propiedad.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Nuestro primer encuentro**

La peli azulada salió corriendo de su casa a toda prisa con una sola idea en su cabeza, ver a su caballero, estaba muy emocionada, creía que jamás lo podría llegar a ver pero ahora se le acaba de presentar un increíble oportunidad.

Podría agradecerle cara a cara todo lo que había hecho por ella y con suerte podría averiguar quién es realmente.

Al llegar al parque podía sentir como su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, pero no sabía si era por lo rápido que había corrido o por los nervios de poder verlo.

Temía que él la hubiera estado esperando, pero por suerte parecía que aún no había llegado.

Sus manos comenzaban a sudar y su corazón no se detenía, seguía bombeando sangre como loco, tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

Tenía una pequeña esperanza de poder convencerlo para que la dejara ver su identidad.

Se sentó en uno de los columpios y se mecía delicadamente, estaba un poco inquieta y pensó que así se podría calmar.

Pero los minutos pasaban y él no aparecía, se estaba comenzando a preocupar e iba a regresar a su casa.

Cuando llegara a su hogar le iba a cantar las cuarenta por gastarle una broma como esa.

De pronto unas enormes manos rodearon sus ojos, era él, lo sabía. No sabía porque pero ese contacto la tranquilizaba.

–¡¿Eres tú, verdad?!–preguntó entusiasmada pero un poco nerviosa por tocar esas varoniles manos.

Ansiaba mucho saber cómo era el sonido de su voz, el color de sus ojos, de su pelo, de su piel.

Esperaba su respuesta pero nunca llegó, pronto esas masculinas manos dejaron su rostro. Ella quería girarse pero él no se lo permitió.

–Si te volteas me voy–definitivamente no lo iba a poner reconocer por el sonido de su voz, la había alterado por ordenador. No entendía por qué llegaba hasta esos extremos para que no descubriera quien era, tampoco sería el fin del mundo.

–Si no te puedo ver a la cara de que me sirve haber venido, además llevo media hora esperándote, merezco que me dejes verte de frente–dijo ella un poco molesta.

–Parece que Hime no tiene vergüenza incluso si estamos cara a cara, me pregunto qué pasaría si descubrieran quien soy, ¿te pondrías roja como antes lo solías hacer?–dijo demasiado cerca de su oído haciendo que por el cuerpo de la Hyuga pasara un escalofrío.

Hinata sentía como le comenzaban a temblar las rodillas, realmente estaba muy nerviosa, él sabía mucho sobre ella.

Ese cálido aliento le resultaba demasiado familiar y aquel contacto que había tenido con sus manos sabía que lo había sentido antes pero no podía recordar claramente donde. Todo le había parecido muy reconfortante, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza por su cercanía.

–De-de-déja-me vol-vol-te-tear-me po-por fa-favor, y-yo, qui-quiero ve-verte–sus mejillas se habían vuelto ligeramente rojas por no haber podido reprimir su tartamudeo.

Esto provocó que una sonrisa que ella no podía ver se formara en los labios de su caballero. Para él ese sonrojo en sus mejillas le parecía realmente dulce.

–Está bien, pero no te voltees hasta que yo te lo diga–dijo él no muy convencido de todo esto, aún tenía dudas de estar haciendo lo correcto. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, ya estaba parado frente a ella y era la única forma de que todo se arregle.

Hinata tenía tantas ganas de voltearse pero si lo hacía él podía molestarse e irse, solo le quedaba esperar. _¿Qué disfraz estará llevando, ira de Batman?_ Se preguntaba dejando volar su imaginación.

–Ya, está, ya puedes voltearte–dijo con tono electrónico.

Aunque ella sabía perfectamente que esa no era no era su verdadera voz no podía evitar pensar que sonaba muy melodiosa. La peli azulada se dio un golpe mental, en qué tontería estaba pensando.

Cuando lo vio se sorprendió porque que llevaba un abrigo color beige parecido a los que usan los detectives privados en las películas. Un pasamontañas negro de lana que le tapaba hasta la nariz, unas enormes gafas de sol y guantes negros también. En su cabeza llevaba una boina del mismo color que el abrigo. Unos pantalones marrón oscuro y unas zapatillas marca Nike.

Una pequeña risa escapó de sus rosados labios, estaba muy gracioso con ese disfraz. Hacía mucho calor para llevar todo eso, el pobre debía estar asándose.

–Pensaba que vendrías de Batman mi caballero oscuro–se burló ella no pudiendo aguantar las horribles ganas de reír.

–Tan burlona como siempre, pensaba que estarías más nerviosa–bromeó él.

–Ya te lo dije, aunque supiera quien eres te seguiría tratando igual–habló ella mandándole indirectas muy directas.

–No estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo mi Hime–dijo él mientras la miraba.

Ella se sonrojó de golpe, una cosa era leer el apodo que siempre le decía, pero se sentía totalmente diferente cuando se lo decía de frente, la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

–Pero pienso que no estoy del todo mal, creo que parezco todo un detective privado–dijo él haciendo que ella riera.

–Lo que pareces es un exhibicionista, definitivamente no contrataría tus servicios–dijo ella tratando de molestarle.

–Venga ya basta de bromas, de ja de burlarte de mí. Estoy aquí por ti, dime, que pasa con él–cuando ella escucho esas palabras la sonrisa que tenía se convirtió en tristeza y él lo notó rápidamente.

Sabía que era peligroso acercarse demasiado a ella, podía descubrirle pero al verla tan triste no pudo aguantar y le fue a dar un abrazo.

Ella se sorprendió ante ese delicado achuchón, pero en ningún momento lo rechazó, todo lo contrario, solo lo intensificó aferrándose fuertemente de él.

Podía sentir como el corazón de su caballero latía fuertemente, seguro él también estaba avergonzado. Se sentía muy a gusto estando entre sus brazos, como si nada malo le pudiera pasar.

–Gracias, pareces de verdad eres mi caballero. Espero que algún día me puedas decir quién eres–habló ella rompiendo el abrazo y mirando fijamente a sus gafas tratando de imaginar de qué color eran sus ojos.

–Puede que algún día te lo diga, pero todo depende de ti mi Hime–era la primera vez que él había dicho algo sobre eso.

La peli azulada se lanzó otra vez a sus brazos, realmente estaba muy feliz.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se apartó rápidamente de él, se sentía muy avergonzada de haber cometido un impulso como ese.

Ella no era así de impulsiva, pero con él… Con él era muy distinto, sentía que podía abrirse totalmente y contarle todo, que no habían barreras y podía dejar que de vez en cuando sus impulsos la mandaran.

–¿Ya te siente mejor? –preguntó mirándola a través de sus gafas.

Ella solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, ya estaba mejor que antes.

–Hime, antes que me vaya te voy a pedir un último favor–dijo él de pronto con un tono serio.

No entendía por qué de pronto parecía que su voz electrónica se notaba más tensa.

–Sí claro lo que tú digas–dijo ella tratando de averiguar el porqué de su cambio.

–Nunca más hables sobre mí, no me menciones, como si nunca me hubieras conocido, pase lo que pase no me menciones. Al menos hasta que yo te vuelva hablar ¿puedes prometérmelo?–Hinata no lo entendía muy bien, pero eso parecía una despedida, no quería, él no la podía dejar, lo necesitaba, era su caballero.

–No lo voy a hacer, que no te nombre, que piense que nunca te he conocido, esto parece una despedida, no quiero eso–dijo con tono triste y con enormes ganas de llorar, él siempre la había apoyado, jamás iba a hacerlo a un lado de su vida, no otra vez.

La otra vez cuando él dejo de hablarle ella no pudo hacer nada más que esperar que él se dignara a responder sus mensajes, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez sí podía evitar tener que despedirse de él.

–Lo entenderás pronto mi Hime, pronto, solo espera unos minutos–acarició su mejilla y aunque llevaba guantes y ni siquiera podía sentir su tacto a pesar de todo eso, ese contacto parecía tan cálido. –No es una despedida, siempre voy a estar apoyándote mi Hime, solo prométemelo. Es por tu bien, no quiero verte triste–dijo él.

Ella no quería hacerlo pero al final asintió a su propuesta.

Se acercó lentamente a la frente de ella y la besó dulcemente, incluso a través del grueso pasamontañas notaba la calidez de sus labios, logrando que ella se sonrojara y pareciera un tomate maduro.

Nuestra peli azulada podía ver como a la lejos la silueta de su caballero desparecía al voltear por un esquina.

Se quedó allí durante unos minutos, tenía una mescla de extraños sentimientos. Se iba a ir cuando vio la sombra de alguien. _¿Podría ser él?_ Se preguntó internamente.

Se acercó poco a poco tratando de hacer el menor ruido con la esperanza de que sea él. Pero para su gran sorpresa la persona que está frente a ella no era otro más que Kiba.

No lo entendía, creía que era su caballero, pero era Kiba.

El cerebro de la peli azulada sumó dos más dos. Y lo entendió, entendió por qué se sentía tan a gusto con su contacto, por qué se ganó rápidamente su confianza, por qué se sentía tan segura entre sus brazos.

Como no se había dado cuenta antes, quien más sino él podría ser su caballero, él era el único chico que la conocía a la perfección.

No lo podía creer, ¡su caballero era Kiba! Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle sobre eso, pero claro ella antes le había prometido que no lo iba a volver a mencionar.

Seguramente le daba vergüenza decirle que él era su caballero y por eso montó toda esa pantomima.

Pues nada, este es el fin. El fin del capítulo. Jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, me gusto imaginarme el look detectivesco del caballero. XD

* * *

Pues nada, este es el fin. El fin del capítulo. Jajajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, me gusto imaginarme el look detectivesco del caballero. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Sí, me siento inspirada y os traigo el octavo capítulo de mi loca historia, pero no será muy largo este cap. Supongo que no hay necesidad que lo diga pero igual lo haré, los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Eres un cobarde**

Kiba no sabía dónde meterse, todo por el estúpido de Sasuke. Realmente había sido un tonto al caer en su trampa.

Su "mejor amigo" era un chantajeador de primera categoría, esto no iba a ir bien, ella lo acabaría odiando y eso lo mataría.

Aunque en parte sabía que se lo merecía, jamás debió haber sido un cobarde, pero siempre que se trataba de la peli azulada su valor desaparecía.

¡Como se le pudo haber ocurrido haberle pedido al azabache que descubriera todo sobre Hinata!

El castaño siempre estuvo enamorado de ella pero no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo que él por eso le pidió al Uchiha que se hiciera pasar por un misterioso amigo, se acercara a ella y descubriera como se sentía en verdad.

Lo intentaba pero no lograba convencerlo, Sasuke le dijo que lo mejor era que fuera él quien se hiciera pasar por su amigo, pero Kiba no era bueno hablando y lo más probable fuera que Hinata se diera cuenta que era él. Además Sasuke era muy bueno escribiendo y acercándose por eso era el máximo manipulador.

Aunque el Inuzuka suplica seguí sin convencer a su morocho amigo, después de todo él no era una persona fácil. Si quería convencerlo tendría que tomar medidas drásticas, así que con mucho miedo le dijo que por todo un año haría lo que él ordenara, cosa que convenció a Sasuke.

Aquel fue el peor año de su vida, era tratado peor que un esclavo, algún día se lo cobraría.

Sabía lo galán que era su amigo, tenía a la mitad de la población femenina loca por él pero nunca esperó que ella llegase a tener tanta confianza en él y lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho que ella parecía más cómoda con ese "amigo" que con el mismo.

Luego fue a peor cuando su "mejor amigo" ya no le contaba absolutamente todo, decía que había cosas que no le podía decir, eso lo desesperaba.

Su segunda cobardía era peor porque dañaba directamente a su querida ojo luna.

El morocho le había dicho que se sincerara con ella y le explicara por qué había tenido ese estúpido impulso de pedirle a Ino sobre romper con Hinata. Pero él no se había atrevido y ese tonto lo había engañado para que no tuviera más salida que hablar con ella.

Se había tenido que aguantar las ganas de pegarle un par de puñetazos a Sasuke por acercarse tanto a su Hinata. Pero todo eso lo había hecho para provocarlo, a veces odiaba tenerlo como mejor amigo.

Todo eso le pasaba por cobarde, él que siempre decía que un hombre tenía que ser valiente y enfrentarse a sus problemas, pero se había comportado peor que una gallina.

Al ver a los ojos de su novia sabía perfectamente que ella creía que él era su caballero oscuro. Si Sasuke se ponía realmente podía llegar a ser muy cursi. Todavía le causa mucha gracia su nombre, el caballero oscuro. ¿No podía pensar en otro?

–Hola Hina–dijo el colocando su mano tras la nuca y mirando hacia otro lado mientras su mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rojo.

Ella notaba los claro nervios en él, _¿había siempre sido su caballero pero no se lo había querido decir, le daba vergüenza?_

Odiaba haber hecho esa promesa, pero ella siempre era fiel a su palabra y pasara lo que pasara no hablaría sobre su caballero.

–Hola–dijo también muy nerviosa por creer haber descubierto la verdad.

–Sé que me comportado como un cobarde estos días–dijo él con tono lastimero.

Hinata al verlo así, tan indefenso se acercó, tomó su mano y negó.

–Kiba-kun no es un cobarde, tú siempre has sido una persona franca–dijo la peli azulada muy segura de sus palabras.

Pero esos vocablos no hacían más que dañar como puñales el corazón del castaño. Aunque ella dijera que no se había comportado un cobarde lo más probable es que pronto cambiaría de opinión.

–Supongo que Ino ya te dio mi mensaje–dijo muy incómodo por todo lo que estaba pasando.

La ojo luna no quería responder a eso, ella no quería romper con él.

–Yo no quiero romper contigo, pero después de lo que te diga lo más probable es que tú quieras romper conmigo–sentenció él mirando sus orbes perla de la que por ahora aún era su novia.

Hinata no lo entendía, _¿Por qué Kiba-kun le decía eso?,_ ella lo quería mucho, no pensaba romper con él.

–Yo tomé de la sala de profesores la carpeta con los exámenes de matemáticas–dijo de golpe provocando sorpresa en la Hyuga.

Hinata no lo podía creer, no, tenía que ser una broma.

–Es mentira ¿verdad? Es mentira. ¡Kiba, responde!–era la primera vez que le gritaba pero no se lo podía aguantar.

–Escúchame, es verdad que yo tomé la carpeta pero jamás la puse en tu pupitre. Yo la dejé en mi mochila–dijo él sin poder mantenerle la mirada.

Usualmente siempre que se miraban era Hinata la que primero apartaba la vista, pero hora mismo ella estaba muy molesta.

–¿Entonces quién fue? –preguntó muy confundida bajando su tono de voz.

–Tayuya. No sé como pero tomó la carpeta de mi mochila y la puso en tu pupitre. Me lo dijo cuándo Anko-sensei te mandó a la oficina de Jiraiya, jamás creí que algo pudiera pasar. Perdóname–terminó diciendo él.

* * *

Como dije antes fue cortito, pero intenso. Igualmente espero que les haya sorprendido. Algunos decía que su misterioso amigo era Sasuke y efectivamente así es, pero fue forzado por Kiba. eso no se lo esperaban. ¿O sí? Tampoco esperaban que fuera Kiba quien tomo la carpeta y no confesó. Aunque claro fue Tayuya la culpable de todo. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Ya he llegado con el noveno capítulo de mi alocada historia. Uno más y veremos a mi Neji entrar en escena. Bueno como saben los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Masashi.

 **Capítulo 9: Odio tu engaño**

Una fuerte corriente de viento golpeó el rostro de Hinata, y la despertó del shock causado por la noticia de su novio.

No podía creerlo, Kiba siempre había sido directo con ella, nunca se había comportado de forma tan pusilánime. Ahora mismo no sabía que pensar, estaba hecha un lio.

Le dolía mucho enterarse de la verdad de esa manera, podía haber sido peor, al menos había sido sincero, aunque debería haberlo sido desde el principio y haber dicho que fue él quien verdaderamente tomó la carpeta y así ella no tendría que dejar la escuela, pero solo se quedó callado mientras la inculpaban.

La Hyuga se trató de tranquilizar, sabía que él no tenía toda la culpa. Tayuya era quien había dejado la carpeta, ella era la verdadera culpable; pero no podía evitar sentir dolor al enterarse de eso.

Su "querido novio" dejó que la culpasen de todo lo que había pasado, se quedó callado mientras era odiada por todos e iba a cortar con ella solo por sentirse culpable.

Un potente sentimiento de ira creció en ella y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, sus perlas orbes estaban llenas de lágrimas por la rabia que sentía que ese momento.

Ni siquiera se sintió culpable por haberle abofeteado, jamás le había dado un impulso similar, pero ya no podía retenerlo.

Kiba no se defendió ni dijo nada. Ella salió corriendo, no quería verlo, no quería saber nada de él. Estaba muy enfadada, pero sobretodo herida, él era una persona muy querida para ella y enterarse que él la dejó a su suerte le dolía.

Estaba cansada de correr cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, había salido tan rápido que ni siquiera pidió permiso a sus padres y seguramente ellos creían que ella ya estaba durmiendo.

Se había olvidado llevar las llaves y no podía tocar al timbre o despertaría a sus padres, pensó en llamar a Hanabi pero se dio cuenta que tampoco había llevado su móvil.

Se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible, tenía que entrar por allí sino quería que sus padres la descubrieran.

–¿Qué tal su paseo nocturno Hime? –aquella electrónica voz la descolocó por completo. No estaba de humor para soportarlo, por ahora no quería saber nada de su novi-, de Kiba.

–Lárgate Kiba, no quiero saber nada de ti–dijo ella muy enfadada.

–Vaya, no pensaba que mi Hime podía ser capaz de decir esas duras palabras. Aunque lamento mucho decirte que Kiba está parado en el parque en shock por tu bofetada–dijo divertido ante la situación.

Eso la descolocó bastante, creía que su caballero era Kiba, pero _¿no era así?_ Bajó rápidamente y se acercó a él.

–¿No eres Kiba-kun? –preguntó muy extrañada ante todo lo sucedido.

Él solo negó con la cabeza, la cara de Hinata no tenía nombre, estaba muy graciosa.

El plan del azabache no había salido bien, pero podía haber sido peor. Sabía que Hinata se molestaría con su perruno amigo pero jamás pensó que tanto. Creía que si ella pensaba que él era su caballero el golpe sería menor y lo perdonaría más fácilmente.

Pero su primer plan no había funcionado por eso su plan B sería volvería a acercar a ella y mantener informado a su tonto amigo sobre la Hyuga.

El Uchiha entendía perfectamente que Hinata estuviera molesta con su tonto amigo. Cuando este le dijo que había sido él quien cogió los controles le estaba dando mil ostias metales, aunque también algún que otro golpe físico. Si eso le hubiera afectado a él lo más seguro es que hubiera acabado con su amigo y no solo lo hubiera abofeteado como lo había hecho ella.

Era lamentable ver al Inuzuka quejarse sobre cómo estaba su relación con Hinata, ya tenía suficiente con soportar a su otro tonto amigo de la infancia sobre su amor no correspondido por su amiga. Si también tenía que soportar a su castaño amigo quejarse sobre eso su paciencia se terminaría rápidamente y acabaría matándolos a ambos.

Para Sasuke el amor era una enfermedad, una enfermedad que no estaba dispuesto a tener. No comprendía el melodrama que hacían esos dos por un par de chicas.

No negaba que Hinata era muy linda con sus sonrojos y sus hermosos ojos que le recordaban a la luna y ese delicado rosa cerezo de sus labios. Pero tampoco era para tanto, Kiba parecía aún más tonto de lo que era cuando estaba con ella.

–Creía que tu…–al escuchar su armoniosa voz sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos y rápidamente volvió a la realidad.

–No, no soy él, pero sí lo conozco, creí que lo mejor sería que hablases con él–terminó de decir.

Sasuke sabía que le estaba dando demasiadas pistas y si se descuidaba podría averiguar su identidad, aunque seguramente Hinata jamás podría imaginar que él es su caballero. Para ella Sasuke Uchiha sería el último chico que podía ser amable con ella.

–¿Lo vas a perdonar? –dijo un poco preocupado por su tonto amigo.

Hinata no quería hablar sobre eso ahora mismo, ella no tenía nada claro, no sabía si lo iba a perdonar o no.

El morocho internamente rogaba que le perdonase, si tenía que volver a escuchar los lastimeros lloriqueos del castaño se volvería loco, suficiente tenía con el otro dobe.

–¿Qué haces aquí, como sabías que esta es mi casa? –preguntó ella tratando de evitar el tema.

–Pasaba por aquí y te vi–dijo tratando de parecer tranquilo.

–¿Qué tanto sabes de mí? –dijo ella acercándose aún más a él y mirándolo escrupulosamente.

Esto iba mal, ella era realmente buena desviando el tema, pero por hoy la dejaría, no la deseaba presionar, al fin y al cabo era decisión suya perdonar a su tonto amigo. Y si esto seguía así ella podría descubrirlo y allí sí que estaría metido en problemas.

–Esa es una muy buena pregunta, así que lo consultaré con la almohada–dijo tratando de irse.

–¡Espera! –gritó ella deteniéndolo por el brazo, a pesar que no deseaba hablar no sabía por qué pero quería estar un poco más a su lado.

Dejo que otro de sus impulsos la guiasen y abrazó de repente a su caballero, no entendía porque entre sus brazos se sentía tan segura si él en verdad no era Kiba, pero ahora mismo eso no importaba se sentía muy bien entre ellos.

Por primera vez Sasuke se había sorprendido con el comportamiento de la peli azulada, para él ella era un libro abierto y siempre podía predecir cómo se comportaría, pero nunca esperó un acto así de ella.

Notaba el dulce aroma de su cabello, igual que las lavandas. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda de la ojo luna y notó su delgada cintura, acarició uno de sus suaves mofletes ligeramente sonrosados y acomodó un mecho de su sedoso cabello detrás de la oreja.

El corazón del azabache comenzaba a bombear particularmente rápido, deseaba acercase más a la Hyuga y probar esos rosados labios que suplicaban por un poco de su atención, tan carnosos y deseables.

Hinata no lo entendía pero necesitaba que la cercanía que estaban teniendo fuese aún menor de lo que ya era. Lentamente se acercó a su rostro y trató de desprender el pasamontañas de su caballero, quería acariciar su cara.

Ante este hecho Sasuke reaccionó a tiempo y volvió a la realidad, evitó que ella siguiera apartándose de golpe de su lado. _¿Qué pretendía hacerle a la novia de su mejor amigo?_ Se recriminaba internamente.

Necesitaba irse de allí cuanto antes, no le estaba gustando esa extraña sensación de opresión en su pecho. Por un momento quiso probar esos dulces labios, si la Hyuga se lo proponía podía llegar a ser peligrosa pensaba él.

–Descansa Hinata, mañana hablamos–dijo mientras desaparecía de su vista.

Era la primera vez que su caballero la había llamado por su nombre, le gustaba que le dijera Hime, pero cuando dijo su nombre parecían más cercanos, una boba sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Él siempre lograba ponerla de mejor humor.

Realmente ansiaba ver su rostro, no sabía que se sentía tan atraída por él. ¡¿ _A-aaa-atra-tra-i-ida?!_ Pensó Hinata asustada por sus pensamientos. No, ella no podía sentirse atraída por su caballero, era su mejor amigo, tenía que despejar su mente.

Rápidamente subió hasta la ventada de su habitación y se acostó en su cama, seguramente comenzaba a divagar a causa del sueño, sí, eso debía ser.

Al mañana siguiente se despertó totalmente perpleja, no entendía el sentido de ese estúpido sueño. Estaba de la mano caminado con Kiba cuando de repente aparecía su caballero y se la llevaba.

Fue al lavabo y se tiró un poco de agua en su cara, quería hablar con Ino así que la llamó.

En la casa de Ino la Yamanaka dormía plácidamente, se había quedado hasta tarde charlando con su novio.

El tono de su móvil la despertó, creía que era la alarma y lo iba a apagar, pero cuando vio la foto de su Hinata rápidamente se despertó.

Ambas sabían que era norma tomar el teléfono a la otra, da igual donde estuvieran, que estuvieran haciendo o la hora que sea, siempre tenían que atender.

–Hola Hinata, ¿qué ocurre? –habló Ino tratando de no parecer más dormida de lo que ya estaba.

–Ayer hablé con Kiba–cuando la rubia escuchó esas palabras sabía que nada buena saldría de ello.

–¿Qué paso? –preguntó un poco temerosa.

–Él fue quien cogió la carpeta–Ino se quedó en silencio, ella sabía lo que el estúpido de Kiba había hecho, se lo dijo ese día que fue a sus casa. –También ayer me encontré con mi caballero–dijo Hinata con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–¿Con tu caballero? Pesaba que no quería que tú supieras quien era–dijo Ino desconcertada.

–Llevaba un disfraz, aún no sé quién es–dijo Hinata con tono desanimado que Ino notó claramente.

–Hina, sé que esto ya te lo he preguntado antes pero lo voy a volver a hacer. ¿No estás comenzando a sentir otras cosas por tu caballero? –Hinata comenzó a echar humo, no eso no era, ella no lo veía de esa forma, además estaba con Kiba.

–Ino, no, ya te lo he dicho antes–dijo más para convencerse a ella misma.

–Sí, lo sé–dijo ella no muy convencida, pero prefería no presionar a la peli azulada. –¿Entonces qué pasó? –preguntó muy interesada.

–Al principio creí que mi caballero era Kiba, pero luego resultó que no era y ahora estoy molesta con él porque no fue capaz de decir la verdad a Anko-sensei cuando me culpó–habló Hinata

–¿Qué piensas hacer, lo vas a perdonar? –Ino sabía que era normal que Hinata estuviera molesta con Kiba, pero igual le daba pena ver al castaño triste, al fin y al cabo él era su mejor amigo. –Hina espérame en tu casa, yo voy para allá y hablamos.

–No Ino, solo te faltan unos días para acabar, no quiero que faltes por mi culpa. Cuando acaben las clases ven–dijo Hinata.

–Está bien, pero tienes que ser sincera conmigo, no te guardes nada, sabes que yo jamás te juzgaría–terminó de decir Ino.

–Vale, te lo prometo–dijo ella cortando la llamada.

Hinata está confundida por lo que comienza a sentir por su caballero y no ayuda descubrir que Kiba tiene parte de culpa de que ella se vaya. Bueno espero que le haya gustado. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo número diez, parece que por ahora tengo imaginación, espero que quiera seguir a mi lado. XD Kishimoto es propietario de los personajes, yo solo hago historias con ellos.

 **Sora yuuki97:** Gracias por tu apoyo y tranquila, habrá más momentos Sasuhina :)

 **NHmaryon:** Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios, me alegra que te guste mi historia.

También muchas gracias a todo los que me habéis dejado un reviews en capítulos anteriores, ellos me dan inspiración, alegría y fuerzas para crear otro capítulo ;)

Bueno os dejo con el capítulo, que lo disfruten :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Engaño**

Para la mayoría de los adolescentes salir de vacaciones antes de tiempo era una dicha, poder sentir el verano en todo su esplendor, salir con los amigos, ir a la playa, comer helados, etc.

Pero para nuestra peli azulada eso no es lo que significaba, ella había salido una semana antes a causa de que su novio había dejado que la profesora creyera que ella había copiado en su examen ocasionando la destrucción total de su vida escolar en su instituto.

Y aunque estaba relajada por haber acabado las clases el tiempo libre no hacía más que traer constantemente recuerdos que quería mantener apartados de su cabeza.

Decidió salir un rato para poder despejarse y luego recibir a Ino un poco más calmada de lo que estaba, caminó un buen rato pero por inercia su cuerpo la llevó hasta la puerta de la escuela.

Pronto sería la hora de salida, así que decidió esperar a su mejor amiga para ir a junta a su casa.

Sabía que muy probablemente algunos de sus compañeros no quisieran verla ni en pintura, como Karin, pero ya no le importaba, al menos no mucho, ella era inocente y eso era lo que verdaderamente primaba.

Una figura salió del edificio, era Sasuke. Su cabello negro azabache se balanceaba con el viento, su mirada negra e intensa se posó en la Hyuga al verla.

–Que pasa Hyuga, ¿querías verme? –dijo Sasuke con voz seductora tratando de molestarla y esperando una sonrojación en sus mejillas.

–Dime una cosa, ¿yo te caigo mal? –dijo ella mirándolo por primera vez a esos pozos negros que tenía por ojos, quería saber porque siempre la molestaba.

Sasuke se extrañó por completo ante la pregunta de la Hyuga, sus ojos luna lo miraban intensamente, volvía la sensación de opresión en su pecho de la noche pasada.

El morocho inconscientemente deslizó su mano hacia el cabello de la peli azulada. Hinata se sorprendió ante el tacto del Uchiha, era la primera vez que él la tocaba de esa manera, pero por alguna razón su contacto le resultaba familiar, familiar y dulce.

De repente la extraña tensión que se estaba formando entre ellos dos se vio interrumpida por un inesperado carraspeo haciendo que ambos se alejaran del cuerpo del otro y provocando que el corazón de Hinata latiera como desbocado y su cara pasase de su normal piel nívea a un rojo escarlata.

–Siento interrumpir pero mamá nos está esperando–dijo Itachi viendo a su hermano menor con una ligera sonrisa que disimulaba muy bien. –Hola Hina, es un gusto verte pero me lo tengo que llevar–ella solo asintió y vio como los dos morochos se iban en el coche del mayor.

Itachi conducía callado mirando a la carretera, aunque de vez en cuanto posaba la vista en su baka ototo.

–Sabes que nunca me he metido con las chicas con las que sales, pero no creo que sea buena idea salir con la novia de tu mejor amigo–dijo él recordando cómo su hermanito miraba a Hinata cuando los encontró.

Itachi conocía cada una de las reacciones de su hermano, fácilmente lo podía descifrar y esta vez no era la excepción.

–Por favor Itachi, entre ella y yo no pasa nada–respondió Sasuke en tono de burla por las palabras provenientes de su hermano mientras miraba por la ventana del coche.

–Por tu bien eso espero, baka ototo–dijo Itachi teniendo los ojos puestos en la carretera.

Hinata estaba parada en la entrada de su escuela, _¿qué le pasaba, se había vuelto loca?_ Como pudo haber sentido eso con Sasuke, ¡SASUKE!

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, Sasuke era un chico muy atractivo, era normal sentirse un poco atraída por él, no, atraída no.

No, no, no solo tubo una extraña reacción, eso, solo eso, un pequeño, pequeño, no sabía decirlo con palabras, pero sabía que era pequeño.

Se sentía bastante culpable, aunque ella y Kiba no estuvieran es su mejor momento no tenía que ir queriendo besar a cuantos hombres la traten con un poco de dulzura.

Todavía estaba un poco desconcertada por el repentino cambio de actitud del azabache, buscaba una razón para su reacción pero entre más lo pensaba menos entendía.

Una mano de repente se posó en su hombro y Hinata pegó un grito del susto, haciendo que las personas que estaban cerca de ella la miraran como a loca.

–Tranquila Hyuga, solo quería conversar contigo–dijo Karin con mala cara.

–¡Karin! –habló Hinata muy sorprendida.

–Pensaba que no tendrías cara para volver, pero veo que eres una sinvergüenza, creí que peleábamos justamente por el primer puesto, pero veo que no es así– dijo Karin mirándola con rencor, pero sobretodo decepción y dolor por su engaño.

La pelirroja podía ser un poco prepotente pero era una buena chica, ella siempre había odiado las mentiras, sabía que mientras Karin creyera que ella había tomado la carpeta no la perdonaría.

–Sé que aunque te lo diga no me vas a creer, pero aun así lo haré, ¿realmente me crees capaz de tomar esa carpeta? –preguntó mirando los rojizos ojos de Karin. –Pues no lo hice, yo jamás lo haría, solo tú puedes decidir si creerme o no–dijo la Hyuga volteándose.

Cuando Hinata se volvió a girar se encontró con una escena inesperada, su novio estaba besando a Tayuya.

Tanto ella como Karin se habían quedado sin palabras, Hinata no entendía nada, él le había dicho que lamentaba lo que había hecho ¿pero ahora estaba besando a la misma chica que era la causante de su dolor?

A pesar de lo molesta que Karin estaba con la peli azul se seguía preocupando por ella, al fin al cabo eran amigas.

–Ven, vamos–Karin tomó la mano de la ojo luna y se dirigía a la "pareja"

Hinata se sentía como una medusa siendo arrastrada por la corriente. Le dolía ver a su novio besarse con esa, estaba molesta, muy enfadada; pero una parte de ella no lo podía culpar.

Ella ayer había tenido extrañas sensaciones con su caballero y ahora con Sasuke. En cada uno de esos momentos por uno u otro motivo se vieron interrumpidos, la peli azulada no sabía si sería capaz de haberlos besado.

Cuando tenía a Kiba y a Tayuya cara a cara Hinata perdía que la tierra se la tragara. El castaño se veía nervioso.

–Yo, quiero romper–sentenció de golpe provocando que la Hyuga lo mirase directamente.

–¡KIBA, MALDITO! –gritó Karin muy molesta.

La ojo luna tomó de la blusa a Karin, cuando ella se volteó al verla se cabreó aún más con él al verla tan triste, pero para no avergonzar a la que era su amiga decidió callarse y llevársela de allí lo más tranquilamente posible.

Llegaron a una pastelería y se sentaron un rato, Karin sabía que a la Hyuga le fascinaba los rollitos de canela así que les pidió unos.

A pesar que aún no la perdonaba no podía olvidar que ella le ayudó cuando pasó por un momento similar y su estúpido novio le engañó.

–Ese idiota no merece a una chica tú–dijo Karin de una manera un poco brusca.

Hinata levantó la vista y esbozó una sonrisa, Karin sabía perfectamente que la Hyuga era una chica honesta y dulce pero que con el calor del momento se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y eso le nubló el juicio y no creyó en ella.

–Te creo–cuando la peli azulada escuchó esas palabras se sintió más tranquila y comenzó a llorar a rienda suelta.

Karin la abrazó, no soportaba verla llorar de esa manera. De repente el móvil de Hinata comenzó a sonar, era Ino. Rápidamente tomó el teléfono.

 _–Hina estoy en tu casa ¿Dónde estás? Tu…–Karin de repente tomó el móvil._

 _–Yamanaka estoy con ella–dijo Karin tranquilamente._

 _–¿Karin? Da igual, trae a Hina a su casa, os espero aquí–habló Ino y cortó la llamada._

–Vamos a tu casa–habló Karin sorprendiendo a Hinata.

Las dos caminaban tranquilas, pero la peli azulada aún no borraba de su mente la imagen de Kiba y Tayuya besándose. Estaba tan concentrada en ella que cuando llegaron no se dio ni cuenta si no fuera porque Karin la paró en seco. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Ino con su querido primo.

* * *

Como dije en este capítulo saldría mi querido Neji, ha salido poco pero saldrá más no se preocupen ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Hoooooola! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, como digo Kishimoto es malo y no quiere hacer un bien a la humidad y dar sus personajes a los fans así que son de él T-T

 **Hime23:** Me pone muy feliz que te guste mi historia, pero no odies a Kiba, más adelante lo entenderás.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Visitas inesperadas**

Piel clara, cabello castaño oscuro hasta la cintura, banda blanca en la frente, ojos perlados igual a los suyos, alto e imponente; solo alguien podía ser caracterizado por esa descripción.

Hinata se abalanzó hacia su primo y lo abrazó, hacía mucho que no lo veía y lo extrañaba demasiado. Neji la recibió con los brazos abiertos y también respondió al contacto de su querida prima.

Cuando la ojo luna lo vio de nuevo se dio cuenta que se había vuelto un poco más alto, estaba muy guapo, como siempre, le alegraba mucho tener con ella a su primo otra vez.

–Hina te ves muy bonita, mira todo lo que has crecido–habló Neji, pero al fijarse más en las perlas orbes de su prima se dio cuenta que estaban ligeramente rojas, seguramente había estado llorado.

Una rabia interna se apoderó del castaño, quería muchísimo a la peli azulada, ella para él era como su hermanita pequeña y quien se atreviera a hacerle algo tendría que vérselas con él, el campeón de judo de su instituto y no le iba a dejar un buen recuerdo.

Hinata conocía a su primo tan bien como él a ella así que rápidamente se dio cuenta que él se había percatado que ella había estado llorando.

Neji era una persona bastante tranquila y casi nunca se metía en peleas tontas, pero cuando alguien amenazaba la felicidad de una persona importante para él podía llegar a ser verdaderamente impulsivo y muchas veces era incapaz de medir los problemas, cosa extremadamente rara en él.

–¿Quién ha sido? –pronunció con tono molesto sorprendiendo a la rubia y la pelirroja y preocupando a su prima por lo que podría hacer.

–No es nada Neji-nisan, tranquilízate por favor–habló Hinata tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible, pero siempre le había resultado muy difícil engañar a Neji, por no decir que nunca lo había conseguido.

Su blonda amiga se acercó a ver a Hinata, al mirarla bien descubrió que sus ojos estaban ligeramente enrojecidos. _¿Qué le había pasado mientras ella estaba en su casa?_ Se preguntaba internamente. _¿Había vuelto a llorar, por qué?_

–El estúpido chucho estaba besando a Tayuya–pronunció Karin muy molesta haciendo que Neji e Ino se sorprendieran y Hinata bajara la cabeza al recordar esa dura escena.

Un enorme cabreo llenó el cuerpo del Hyuga, como ese estúpido can se había atrevido a engañar a su querida prima.

Cuando comenzó a salir con su prima le hizo prometer que nunca la haría sufrir y ahora estaba incumpliendo con su palabra. Cerró los puños y se dirigió a la salida, cuando lo encontrara lo molería a palos, ni su madre lo reconocería, nadie se burlaba de Hinata. _Confió en alguien como él y ahora Hinata estaba sufriendo_ pensaba Neji muy enfadado.

–No, Neji-nisan, no por favor–Hinata lo había tomado del brazo y lo abrazaba fuertemente, veía como las lágrimas comenzaban a descender de sus ojos, no quería lastimarla a ella también así que por ahora desistió en ir a partirle los huesos a ese perro, solo por ahora.

Cuando sus dos amigas la vieron así les causaba mucha tristeza, Hinata siempre estaba sonriendo y se esforzaba al máximo por también hacer feliz a otras personas que no era justo que le tocase sufrir de esa manera.

Ino aún no acababa de asimilar bien las anteriores palabras que había dicho Karin, ella misma era coincidente del amor que tenía Kiba hacia la peli azul, ambos siempre se habían querido en silencio, hasta que tuvieron el valor de confesárselo, no entendía como las cosas se había torcido de esa manera.

–Están… ¿Están seguras que era Kiba? –preguntó Ino todavía confundida y mantenido una esperanza en su mejor amigo.

–¡LO VIMOS CON NUESTROS PROPIOS OJOS RUBIA DEL BOTE! –gritó Karin muy indignada porque creyera en la inocencia de ese chucho.

–¡NO ME GRITES TOMATE! –gritó Ino aún más fuerte que Karin muy molesta.

Ino y Karin nunca se había llevado lo que uno pueda llamar bien, no mal entienda, eran amigas, pero era una relación extraña donde siempre se insultaba la una a la otra.

–Chicas, por favor, no peleéis–dijo Hinata tratando de calmar a sus dos amigas.

Neji lanzó un suspiro, hacía mucho que no veía a esas dos locas y estaban como siempre, se preguntaba internamente cuando madurarían.

La dos pararon de pelear y se dieron la vuelta sin verse dando por finalizada su pequeña disputa.

–Llevémonos bien, ¿vale? Karin ya cree que yo no tomé la carpeta–dijo Hinata con una sonrisa intentando bajar la tensión del ambiente.

–Me alegra ver que por fin utiliza su cerebro y te cree–dijo Ino mirándola como solo ella podía hacer.

Karin se abstuvo de decir otro comentario en contra de la rubia, sabía que si lo hacía entraría en su juego y ahora no estaba de humor. La pelirroja desvió su atención de Ino y se centró en la peli azulada.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Karin mirando a Hinata.

–Nada–dijo ella haciendo que todos en la sala se sorprendieran. –No te voy a negar que me dolió mucho verlo besándose con otra chica, pero creo que no se lo puedo recriminar–terminó diciendo Hinata soltando un suspiro.

Para Ino era la primera vez que no entendía a su mejor amiga, Karin tampoco comprendía como se podía aguantar las ganas de matarlo por un engaño como ese.

Neji fue el único que se dio cuenta que la peli azul se sentía culpable, recordó cuando eran pequeños y él sin querer rompió su juguete favorito pero ella no le recriminó porque había perdido su canica de la suerte.

Mientras los cuatro se miraban fijamente sin pronunciar palabras Hana, Hiashi y Hanabi entraron a la habitación.

Cuando Hana vio a su sobrino político corrió a abrazarlo y acto seguido Hanabi también fue, ambas le tenía un gran aprecio al muchacho. Hiashi que era más serio solo le palmeó la espalda en forma de bienvenida.

Neji conocía muy bien como era su tío, sabía que si él no lo abrazaba el mayor seguramente no lo haría, así que fue a por ese contacto.

–Neji si venias antes nos hubieras avisado y te recogíamos nosotros, menos mal que estaba Hinata sino nadie te hubiera abierto–dijo Hana regañándolo un poco.

–Yo acabo de llegar, creí que vosotros ya estabais aquí–dijo Hinata extrañada.

–Lamento haber entrado sin permiso pero como no estaban e Ino se encontraba fuera decidí tomar la llave de emergencia dentro de la maceta–respondió lo más educadamente posible.

–Bueno no importa, me alegra que nos visites. Vaya, si Ino y Karin también están aquí–dijo Hana muy feliz por tener a tanta gente en su casa. –¿Por qué no se quedan a comer? He preparado mucha comida–habló ella muy feliz, pero Hiashi le negaba con la cabeza.

Hana y Hinata era prácticamente iguales, pelo azul, ojos luna, piel nívea, dulce sonrisa, así que ninguna de las dos pudo rechazar la oferta a pesar de la negativa del padre de su amiga.

–Si claro–dijeron las dos a la misma vez no muy convencidas de haber aceptado.

–Hija vayan a tu cuarto tú y tus amigas y pónganse presentables, luego Hana les subirá ropa, hoy tengo visita muy importante–sentenció el Hyuga mayor aceptando la decisión de su esposa.

–Son tan importantes que papá me ha comprado el vestido que tanto me gustaba para la ocasión–dijo Hanabi riendo mientras abrazaba la bolsa donde se encontraba su vestido.

–Neji sé que acabas de llegar pero te ruego que también te arregles tal como se lo he dicho a tu prima–terminó de decir Hiashi y seguidamente salió de la habitación.

Hiashi tenía una pequeña empresa farmacéutica que comenzaba a progresar en el mercado laboral pero necesitaba fondos para poder dar un gran paso y extenderse hacia otras ciudades. Hinata pensaba que seguramente vendría uno de esos hombres que podrían ayudar a su padre con su proyecto.

Subió con sus amigas a su habitación y se comenzaron a arreglar.

A pesar que Hinata había cambiado respecto a cuando era pequeña el hábito de vestirse con ropas más holgadas que las suyas seguía muy presente en ella.

Como siempre llevaba el uniforme en la escuela casi nadie la había vito con su ropa de calle y no se habían percataba de ello, excepto sus amigos por supuesto.

Ino no podía soportar ver a su amiga con ropa como esa, busco entre su armario pero solo encontraba ropa ancha y más ancha, menos mal que el señor Hyuga había dicho que la madre de Hinata traería ropa o su sentido de la moda la hubiera obligado a saltar por la ventana.

De repente Hana entró en la habitación y consigo llevaba tres vestidos.

Uno era de color blanco y estaba ajustado en la parte de arriba y caía delicadamente en la parte de abajo, hasta las rodillas y una rebeca amarilla que hacía juego con unas bailarinas del mismo color y se lo entregó a Hinata.

El vestido de color turquesa con flores atado por la espalda y unos zapatos plateados se lo entregó Ino y finalmente un vestido azul marino ceñido al cuerpo pero de mangas largas transparentes y unos tacones negros para Karin.

Rápidamente las dos chicas le agradecieron a la mujer y se los probaron, les sentaban de maravilla, estaban muy felices.

Hinata se sentía un poco insegura, no le gustaba llevar ese tipo de ropa pero parecía que esa reunión era muy importante para su padre así que no muy convencida se lo puso.

Luego Karin e Ino le aplicaron un maquillaje totalmente ligero, aun en contra de la voluntad de la Hyuga, que se reusaba a usar rímel y pintalabios.

Las tres estaban arregladas pero tampoco para una fiesta, tal como quería Hiashi, rápidamente bajaron a la sala de estar para esperar a los invitados.

Al bajar se encontraron con Neji sentado en el sofá que conversaba alegremente con Hanabi. Llevaba unos jeans color negro oscuro, una camisa de color celeste casi blanca y un jersey azul marino muy oscuro.

–Nada mal Neji, que lástima que tenga novio–bromeó Ino dándole codazos.

–Tu tampoco estás mal, lástima que yo también tenga novia–dijo el bromeando.

Karin solo ponía los ojos en blanco, la rubia nunca perdía oportunidad para coquetear.

–¡Neji-ni por fin le ha pedido salir a Tenten!–dijo Hanabi tremendamente emocionada.

–¡Hanabi no molestes a Neji-nisan! –Hinata sabía que la relación entre ambos era muy buena pero no había avanzado, al menos hacia el ámbito romántico.

Neji frotó la cabeza de la menor de los Hyuga y se hizo el loco ante la pregunta, Hanabi iba a protestar pero el timbre la interrumpió.

Solo los adultos sabían quién era el misterioso invitado así que los demás estaban pendientes cuando Hana fue a abrir la puerta.

Las siluetas de cuatro personas se distinguían ligeramente, pero no se les podía diferencia. Cuando entraron a la casa se dieron cuenta que era la familia Uchiha.

Los padres de Sasuke e Itachi son propietarios de una cadena de hospitales, que mejor negocio para una farmacéutica que ser el subministrador personal de medicamentos de una de las cadenas de hospitales más famosas del país.

* * *

Bueno por ahora eso ha sido todo del capítulo 11, me alegra que por ahora os sea interesante. :D, espero seguir así.


	12. Chapter 12

Sí, ahora toca el capítulo 12, la familia Uchiha entra en acción jajajaja los líos siguen a Hinata y no la dejan en paz. Como ya lo saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto, vida cruel T-T yo quiero al menos tener para mí al sensual de Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shino, Shikamaru…

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Largo descanso**

Cuando la ojo luna descubrió que los misteriosos invitados eran la familia Uchiha no sabía dónde meterse, quería desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, porque todo salía al revés de cómo lo esperaba.

Aunque si ahora lo pensaba bien era bastante normal que viniera Fukugaku, si su padre quería ampliar su negocio que mejor candidato que Fukugaku Uchiha, uno de los cirujanos más respetados del país y todo un experto en cirugías cardiacas. Tenerlo como socio era un gran negocio para una farmacéutica en expansión como la de Hiashi.

Era un negocio que Hiashi pensaba obtener sí o sí, aunque para ello tuviera que utilizar la vieja amistad con su amigo del instituto y valerse de algún que otro incentivo más.

Cuando Hinata vislumbró la figura del menor de los Uchiha quedó muy impresionada, estaba más guapo de lo normal, llevaba una camisa rayada celeste y un chaleco gris, unos vaqueros azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros.

Ella aún seguía un poco nerviosa por lo que había pasado horas anteriores con Sasuke y quería mantener una distancia considerable de él, al menos por un tiempo, hasta que las cosas se normalizaran, pero parecía que le era imposible, el destino y la vida con sus giros impredecibles volvía a hacer de las suyas provocando una difícil situación para su existencia, haciéndolo todo a la inversa y provocando que se crearan nuevos líos.

Cuando los dos mayores se vieron se dieron la mano en saludo, pero tanto Hana, como Mikoto Uchiha se dieron un fuerte abrazo, ambas al igual que sus esposos era buenas amigas, siempre mantenían el contacto pero igualmente se alegraban mucho de ir a la casa de la otra.

–La próxima vez en mi casa–dijo Mikoto mirando fijamente a Hana mientras ambas sonreían.

Las dos eran bastante parecidas, muy amables, dulces con una hermosa sonrisa siempre en sus rostros y siempre dispuestas a ayudar en lo que pudieran.

Todos fueron pasando al comedor mientras Hinata ayudaba a Hana a poner la mesa.

–Espero que les guste la comida–dijo Hana con una de sus características sonrisas.

–Muchas gracias Hana, tiene una pinta increíble–afirmó Fukugaku complacido por el aspecto y el delicioso aroma de la comida.

Durante la cena los únicos que hablaban algo eran los adultos, amabas mujeres reían y conversaban como colegialas mientras los dos mayores hablaban sobre política y deportes y debatían sobre otros temas.

Ino, Karin y Hanabi miraban a los hermanos Uchiha fijamente mientras suspiraban, no era un secreto que ambas antes pertenecían al Fan club Uchiha, pero ahora que tenían novios ya lo habían dejado. Aunque, claro, las viejas costumbres no se pierden tan fácilmente y es que resulta difícil ignorar a dos chicos como Sasuke Uchiha e Itachi Uchiha y Hanabi también babeaba por ellos.

Neji parecía ausente y miraba de vez en cuando su móvil como esperando la llamada o el mensaje de alguien, después de lo anterior dicho por Hanabi el Hyuga se había comportado de manera extraña.

Itachi miraba y escuchaba a los adultos sin decir nada, estaba tranquilo pero parecía aburrido de la conversación y esperaba que las cosas se pusieran un poco más interesantes.

Hinata por temor a toparse con la oscura mirada del azabache no osaba levantar la vista y mantenía fija la vista en su plato mientras internamente se preguntaba que tenía el destino en su contra y porqué la ponía en situaciones como esa.

Nuestro azabache tampoco quería toparse con la Hyuga por un tiempo, hablar con ella como su "caballero" era una cosa, pero tratar con ella cara a cara sobre todo después de lo que había pasado era otra y muy incómoda. Además que verla con ese blanco vestido que parecía relazar su pureza no ayudaba al morocho a estar muy tranquilo.

–Sí, mi Hinata desea estudiar cirugía–dijo Hiashi muy orgulloso.

–Sasuke también va a estudiar eso, espero que ambos asistan a la misma universidad, encuentro a Hinata una chica fascinante y creo que vendría bien una unión entre nuestras familias en un futuro–dijo Fukugaku tranquilo mirando a Hiashi mientras este asentía totalmente complacido.

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata se atragantaron con la comida, Itachi le daba palmaditas a su hermano en la espalda para ayudarlo y Neji a Hinata.

Ambos chicos no entendían como sus padres habían acabado hablando sobre ese tema, ¿ _juntar las familias_? Se preguntaban ambos internamente. Hace un rato hablaban de lo mal que estaba yendo su equipo de fútbol, no entendían como habían ido a parar a una posible unión entre ellos.

Además era la primera vez que Sasuke oía algo sobre estudiar cirugía, él aún no tenía claro que es lo que iba a hacer y parecía que su padre acababa de decir por él sobre su destino. No es que no hubiera pensado en seguir los pasos de su padre, pero prefería el escoger y que no le impusieran las cosas. Retuvo sus pensamientos para no ponerlo en un aprieto, ya hablaría con su padre en casa sobre eso.

Cuando el morocho levantó la vista se encontró con una mirada totalmente distinta a la suya, una perlada e inocente, Hinata se comenzaba a sonrojar totalmente gracias a las cosas anteriormente dichas por sus padres, provocando que se formara una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro del Uchiha ya que creía que con una sola mirada la acaloraba.

Este hecho no pasó desapercibo ni ante los ojos de Itachi ni Neji, ambos los conocían lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que ocurría algo entre ellos.

–Yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo, sería genial que en un futuro no tan lejano nuestras familias se unieran–confirmó Hiashi muy satisfecho ante la idea anteriormente dicha por Fukugaku.

Mikoto sonreía internamente, ella no había perdido de vista a su pequeño y se había fijado que su Sasuke miraba de vez en cuando a Hinata y sonreía ante sus sonrojos, era la primera vez que había visto a su pequeño así y eso la ponía realmente feliz.

Por otra parte Hana igualmente se había dado cuenta de este hecho, pero sabía que su hija estaba saliendo con Kiba y no le parecía correcta la actitud de él ya que el castaño era su amigo, pero también se había fijado del extraño comportamiento de su hija hacia el azabache y que su esposo hablara sobre compromisos la molestaba.

–Creo que eso es decisión de ellos–habló Hana lo más tranquila que podía.

La cena pasó sin muchos más comentarios sobre ese tema, Hiashi hablaba con Fukugaku sobre su farmacéutica y aunque el Uchiha se veía un poco reacio al principio ante esa idea al final el castaño lo acabó convenciendo.

–Esta bien, otro día vendré con el contrato–dijo Fukugaku mientras extendía su mano.

–Muchas gracias, no te arrepentirás–dijo Hiashi aceptando su mano.

–Eso espero, y también espero que sobre lo otro que estábamos hablando llegue a cumplirse algún día–dijo el Uchiha guiñando un ojo y Hiashi asistió con una de sus pocas sonrisas.

Seguidamente todos pasaron al salón para brindar por el trato, Hinata y Sasuke se miraban confundidos por las últimas palabras de sus padres y no les gustaba hacia donde iba esa conversación.

Sasuke aunque no lo admitiera tenía un gran cariño hacia Kiba igual que hacia el otro dobe de su amigo y jamás pensaría en dañarlos, era lo último que pretendería así que sabía totalmente que no podía haber algo entre la Hyuga y él, aunque su padre así lo quisiera. Sabía lo mucho que él quería a la peli azul y si se metiera con ella acabaría echando por la borda su amistad y no quería eso.

Hinata no entendía porque su padre hablaba con Fukugaku sobre el futuro de ellos, sabía que Kiba y ella salían no entendía como se comportaba así. Aunque claro había roto con él, pero eso su padre no lo sabía así que no podía decir esas cosas.

Cuando todos se despidieron Hinata temía hacerlo de Sasuke, y él se percató de ello así que solo le extendió su mano.

Después que se fueron todo parecía tranquilo, pero Hana parecía molesta, seguramente por el comportamiento de Hiashi, ya hablarían de ello en su recámara.

–Bueno yo me voy a dormir, que mañana tengo clases–dijo Hanabi bostezando.

–Nosotras también nos vamos–dijo Ino.

–Sí, buenos noches Hinata–habló Karin.

–Sí es tarde, yo también tendría que ir yéndome–dijo Neji.

–Es tarde, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir Neji-nisan? –preguntó Hinata.

–Mañana tengo clase y solo venía a ver qué tal estabas–dijo pero Hinata no estaba muy convencida. –El año que viene me veras tan seguido que te aburrirás de mi cara–bromeó.

–Está bien, ve con cuidado–dijo ella mientras a los tres irse.

Había resultado un día muy agotador, primero sentir eso por Sasuke, luego ver a Kiba besarse con Tayuya, volverse a reconciliar con Karin y las visitas sorpresa de Neji y la familia Uchiha, un día muy ajetreado.

La ojo luna solo esperaba que las vacaciones fueran un poco más tranquilas que hoy.

* * *

Ya está, ¿Qué tal? Os ha gustado, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión. Hasta la próxima ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Gracias a Hime23 por todos sus comentarios me alegro que le guste mi historia, me inspira que me dejen reviews. Buenos aquí está el capítulo 13, los personajes son de Kishimoto, no míos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Adiós vacaciones**

Los días habían pasado sin pena ni gloria, tan rápidos que Hinata ni los sintió, es lo que sucede cuando la vida de una persona de repente se convierte en pura monotonía y sigues una rutina que no va acorde con tu antiguo ritmo de vida.

Durante todas las vacaciones lo único que había hecho era salir muy de vez en cuando con Ino y Karin, ya que estas la obligaban diciendo que era bueno que se alejase de su recámara y saliera a respirar el aire para despejar su mente.

Cuando ellas no la sacaban se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Sus padres y Hanabi también estaban preocupados por ella, ellos veían a su pequeña más decaída de lo normal así que decidieron hablar sobre eso, pero solo les respondía que estaba estudiando dejándolos sin armas para contratacar y sacarla de su habitación.

No les mentía, era verdad, leía libros sobre medicina, astrología, mitología, física, química, lenguas, entre otras muchas más materias, ya que quería mantener su mente despejada de las últimas palabras que había dicho su exnovio.

Un par de días después de la visita de la familia Uchiha Hinata fue a casa de Kiba para aclarar todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, aún lo seguía queriendo y definitivamente quería conocer las razones de Kiba de porqué lo había hecho.

No quería que su relación acabara de esa forma, siempre que habían pasado por malos momentos lo acababan arreglando y esperaba que ese también, creía que solo era un pequeño problema, pero cuando salió de allí solo quiso jamás volverlo a ver.

Ella le enfrentó de frente preguntándolo porqué había besado a Tayuya pero él solo le había dicho que no la quería, que siempre había estado enamorado de Tayuya, que ella solo era una sustituta porque no podía tener en sus brazos a la pelirroja que en verdad amaba.

–¡No es verdad, Kiba-kun no es esa clase de personas!–decía ella tratando de creérselo y aguantándose las enormes ganas de romperse a llorar en ese instante.

–Hinata entiéndelo, es verdad, no me busques más–habló seca y cortantemente.

Si esas palabras salieran de otra persona definitivamente no se lo creería, inclusive saliendo del propio Kiba le parecía bastante poco creíble, pero no entendía porque le iba mentir de esa forma, porqué querría dañarla de esa manera.

Le miró a los ojos una última vez para cerciorarse de que tan ciertas eran sus palabras pero estos estaban serios, y no parecía que fuera una broma, lo único que la peli azulada pudo hacer fue mirarlo por última vez decir adiós mientras salía de su casa con total dignidad y luego corrió a todo velocidad mientras dejaba tras de sí un cúmulo de lágrimas.

Luego de ese día se pasaba horas y horas en su cuarto para así mantenerse apartada de esos recuerdos. Salía lo menos que podía por miedo a encontrárselo en la calle, y a veces se pasaba horas frente a la computadora hablando por chat con su caballero aliviando un poco todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Durante esas vacaciones había surgido entre ellos una norma no escrita sobre hablarse una vez como mínimo al día y si tenían la mala suerte de que sus horarios no coincidían tenían que dejar un mensaje al otro sobre cómo había sido su día. A él era al único que le había contado sobre ello, a parte de Ino y Karin por supuesto. Y aunque su caballero siempre intentaba decirle que no se tomara tan en serio las palabras del castaño la peli azulada se veía incapaz de hacerlo, solo con recordarlas sus ojos se comenzaban a empañar con lágrimas mescladas entre rabia y tristeza.

Se sentía de una forma u otra traicionada y utilizada de una manera cruel e injusta por aquel que decía que la quería tanto, por aquel con el que había compartido buenos y dulces momentos y que siempre la había apoyado, por aquel con el que se imaginó en el altar diciendo sí quiero.

Sasuke reacio a las palabras de Hinata no se creía que su amigo no la quisiese, así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto otra vez e ir a coger a ese perro tonto y poner las cosas claras.

Creyó que el castaño le daría otra estúpida razón de porque se estaba comportando así con la Hyuga pero lo único que obtuvo de él fueron las misma palabras anteriormente dichas por ella, palabras que para nada correspondía a la actitud que tanto caracterizaba al Inuzuka.

El pelinegro totalmente molesto le tomó del cuello pero Kiba seguía firme ante su respuesta, era la primera vez que el morocho lo veía tan serio, tan diferente a como siempre se comportaba y aunque no entendía del todo que ocurría con su amigo sabía que seguramente tenía una razón para su ridículo comportamiento, así que dejó las cosas tal cual.

Él conocía mejor que nadie la estupidez de su amigo, seguramente se había metido en un lío y como siempre prefería no involucrar a los demás y salir de ello él solito, pero como siempre no se daba cuenta si dañaba a los demás con sus decisiones.

Por ello le molestaba mucho que dañase a la Hyuga de esa manera, así que solo le quedaba convencer a esta que siguiera manteniendo la confianza en ese idiota para no seguir viéndola tan deprimida, pero no sería nada sencillo ya que le preguntaba porque se interesaba tanto en que ella le perdonase o no al castaño y también hacia otras preguntas comprometedoras con las que tenía que ir con cuidado para que no descubriera su identidad.

Mientras Hinata seguía su rutina habitual lo días se convirtieron en meses, tres para ser exactos y solo quedaba una semana para que las vacaciones de verano acabaran y comenzara un nuevo año escolar.

Karin e Ino al ver tan deprimida a su amiga por la ruptura con su exnovio decidieron que las cosas no podían seguir de esa manera así que esa última semana tendría que hacerle un cambio radical en su armario y persona para que entrara con buen pie en su nueva vida escolar y aunque las tres este año no lo fueran a compartir juntas jamás la dejarían sola.

Por esos ambas decidieron formar una pequeña tregua al menos durante el tiempo que Hinata aún seguía con ellas, no querían que se molestara por verlas pelear todo el tiempo.

Karin se encargaba del maquillaje y el peinado de ella e Ino de su vestimenta, ambas querían que la ojo luna volviese a recuperar su dulce sonrisa y que se viera tan hermosa como antes.

Y más ahora que Hinata volvía a estar en el mercado e iba a cambiar de instituto se asegurarían de que causara furor entre los chicos, incluso si la tenían que obligar a que su ropa y aspecto fueran un poco más atrevidos.

Así que como siempre, desde el verano se la llevaban casi a rastras al centro comercial y le empezaron a escoger un montón de modelos. Como la madre de Ino era una famosa diseñadora la ropa que Ino escogiera salía directamente del fondo Yamanaka, algo con lo que Hinata no estaba nada de acuerdo, pero Ino solo le decía que eran sus regalos de despedida.

Por otra parte la familia de Karin eran unos maravillosos estilistas así que los cosméticos vinieron de parte de ella, eso y un nuevo corte de pelo con el que quedaba sensacional. Hizo se denso cabello adquiriera volumen cortándolo en capas largas y alineando su flequillo a la perfección a dejándola totalmente sexy.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, esta vez no ha pasado mucho excepto lo de Kiba, pero ya entenderán todo, no lo odien.


	14. Chapter 14

Wiiii, aquí estoy otra vez, y vengo con el capítulo 14 y como siempre digo los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Kishimoto-sensei. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, y gracias especialmente a hime23 por no odiar a Kiba XD. Bueno no me enrollo más y os dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Nuestro reencuentro**

Después de esa larga semana en la cual sus dos amigas no habían hecho más que comprar y comprar, ropa y maquillaje llevándola de un lado a otro por fin había acabado.

Aunque había resultado bastante agotador gracias a ambas se había podido mantener ocupada y no pensar tan seguido en Kiba, lo cual era una suerte.

Pero estaba un poco triste y apenada porque Ino había tirado toda su ropa y la había remplazado con la que había comprado y Karin igual.

Hinata creía que la mudanza no sería tan larga pero gracias a sus dos amigas las cuatro cajas que tenía pensado en llevar se había acabado convirtiendo en diez y muy grandes.

Le daba nostalgia ver a su habitación y encontrarla prácticamente vacía, aunque fuera a vivir con su tío y su querido primo iba a extrañar mucho a sus padres y a su pequeña hermana, que aunque a veces la molestara la quería muchísimo.

También estaban sus amigas, aquellas que con solo verla sabían que es lo que pasaba, y aunque se habían llegado a pelear su amistad y ese hermoso lazo que había formado con los años se había convertido en una aleación más fuerte que el acero y el carbono y nunca se podría romper.

Extrañaría a su escuela, a sus profesores, al bromista del director, que aunque no se comportaba como un adulto para la edad y cargo que tenía siempre se encargaba de velar por el bienestar de los alumnos.

Incluso le mandó una carta diciéndole que había informado a su ahijado sobre su llegada y que él la ayudaría en lo que pudiese y que también le había pedido a su esposa que la tratara bien, y que no se asustase aunque ella pareciera alguien a quien temer, que si la conocía lo suficiente podía llegar a ver que es una buena persona.

Realmente siempre estaría tremendamente agradecida a Jiraiya, el de una manera u otra siempre la había acabado ayudando y orientando.

Ya no tenía que tener miedo a nada, todo iría bien, además solo era un año, tampoco es como si fuera a pasar mucho en un solo año, pensaba inocentemente la pequeña Hinata.

Ella misma se había dado cuenta que no podía seguir en ese estado tan lamentable, tan triste y deprimida, pareciendo una zombi, preocupando a todos sus seres queridos, y comportándose como un vampiro que no quiere ver la luz del sol.

Sabía que de una manera u otra tenía que superar todo ese dolor y seguir adelante. No sería fácil, nada en este mundo lo era, pero ya no se iba a quedar sentada esperando que el dolor pasara como por arte de magia sino que tenía que anteponerse a él y superarlo.

¿Y qué mejor forma que en un nuevo instituto?, al menos eso es lo que decían sus dos amigas, un clavo saca a otro clavo.

Cuando esto se lo comento a su caballero pareció que no le gustó en absoluto la idea.

 **Black knight:** _Con lo despistada que eres no vaya a ser que algún chico te acabe engatusando._ Aunque me alegro que ya no sigas tan deprimida, te ves mejor cuando sonríes.

 **Hinata:** ¿ _No estarás celoso?_

 **Black knight:** _No me digas que quieres que me ponga a pelear con otros chicos, déjame decirte que peleo bastante bien. Quiere que su mejor amigo la proteja XD_

Por un momento pensó que él se sentía celoso cosa que de alguna forma la decepcionó un poco al darse cuenta que no.

 **Hinata:** _Que sepas que eres un bobo._

 **Black knight:** _Vamos Hime, no te pongas así, sabes que te quiero mucho._

Cuando la ojo luna leyó ese mensaje sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que parecían tomates.

Lo que no sabía la ojo luna ni que el propio pelinegro aceptaba es que le ardían los celos de solo imaginarla a ella cerca de otra persona del sexo masculino.

Tendría que hacer ciertas averiguaciones y cerciorarse de que nadie se interpusiera entre la Hyuga y su amigo, incluido él mismo.

Sasuke podía llegar a ser el máximo jugador con la chicas pero si el realmente te valoraba lo último que haría sería traicionarte, por eso se negaba a él mismo haber sentido o sentir algo por la peli azulada.

 **Black knight:** _Hime, aún no te lo he preguntado, pero ¿a qué instituto vas a ir?_

 **Hinata:** _Al instituto Konoha, esta como a una hora en tren de aquí, no está lejos, pero mis padres igualmente querían que fuera a casa de mi tío Hizashi ya que está a diez minutos andando._

Lo primero que al Uchiha le vino a la cabeza fue el dobe de su amigo, ya tenía a alguien que le podría ayudar desde dentro, esto sería más fácil de lo que él creía.

Pero a veces incluso cuando se cree que las cosas puedes ser sencillas siempre se pueden llegar a complicar, porque esos son los giros de la vida.

 **Hinata:** _¿Es que me vas a venir a visitar?_

Preguntó un poco esperanzada de verlo incluso cuando estén tan alejados.

 **Black knight:** _Puede._

 **Hinata:** _No entiendo por qué siempre quieres hacerte el interesante ¬.¬. Creído. XD_

 **Black knight:** _Me estaba preguntando que como mañana te vas si querías que nos viéramos hoy._

Después de que envió el mensaje Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente, _pero qué le pasaba_ , _como se le había ocurrido hacer eso._ Pero quería verla, abrazarla, él sabía que esto no estaba yendo bien, pero sus ganas de verla aumentaban.

El corazón de la peli azulada comenzó a correr como loco, él quería volver a verla, en su rostro se formó una clara sonrisa y aceptó sin dudar la propuesta de su caballero.

 **Hinata:** _Espero que no sea una broma, ¿vendrás disfrazado?_

El Uchiha sabía que ya no podía echarse atrás y una parte de él tampoco quería hacerlo.

 **Black knight:** _¿Y de que otra forma quiere que vaya sino deseo que averigüe quién soy?_

 **Hinata:** _Está bien, pero que sepas que hoy no es Halloween._

 **Black knight:** _Parece que mi Hime está ansiosa por verme._

 **Hinata:** _Que más quisieras XP_

Después de hablar con la Hyuga Sasuke rápidamente llamó a su dobe amigo, necesitaba asegurarse de unas cuantas cosas.

–¡Teme, que milagro que me llamas! –dijo el muchacho con un tono de voz alto y alegre.

–Nunca dejaras de ser un escandaloso ¿no?–habló Sasuke consiente del comportamiento de su atolondrado amigo.

–Escandalo es mi segundo nombre, pero es muy raro que me llames, ¿necesitas algo verdad? –preguntó el muchacho muy seguro de sus palabras.

Ambos chicos se quedaron un buen rato hablando y Sasuke logró enterarse de mucha información sin que su dobe amigo se diera cuenta.

Al fin y al cabo no era el rey de la manipulación por nada. Al principio pensaba contarle sobre Hinata pero cuando este le mencionó sobre lo de Jiraiya no podía hacerlo, no es que no confiase en su rubio amigo, pero podía ser bastante despistado y hablar de más sin darse cuenta.

No habría problemas con él ya que estaba enamorado de su amiga, pero conocía a otros chicos que seguramente se interesarían al ver a la Hyuga, y su nuevo look la hacía ver aún más guapa de lo que ya era.

La horas pasaban lentas para ambos, deseaban volver a reencontrase. Y cuando el reloj marcó la hora acordada ambas salieron de sus casas lo más rápidos posible.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí es el capítulo, pensaba hacer el encuentro junto, pero me saldría muy largo así que decidí partirlo. Bueno me alegro que os juste y estoy muy feliz por todos los reviews, muchas gracias :)


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno de nuevo estoy aquí, y con el capítulo 15, y como siempre digo los personajes son de Kishimoto y no míos. Sin más que decir os dejo disfrutar del capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Dulce sabor del adiós**

Hinata volvió a correr hacia el parque donde se habían encontrado por primera vez, se decepcionó un poco al ver que aún no estaba, había vuelto a llegar primera de tanto que ansiaba verlo.

No lo veía muy "seguido" por no decir que nunca, así que por nada del mundo se podía perder una oportunidad como esta para que se encontrasen, acudiría sin más.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos, no le hacía falta girarse, su corazón y las emociones que estaban sintiendo en ese instante le decía que esos sonidos pertenecían a su caballero.

Le parecía tan irónico porque aunque solo lo había visto una vez lo conocía como la palma de su mano y podría distinguirlo con los ojos cerrados.

Se preguntaba como aún no había sido capaz de descubrir su verdadera identidad, pero algún día lo lograría, solo tendría que estar más atenta.

Su corazón latía de muchas maneras, cuando se avergonzaba, cuando estaba nerviosa, cuando estaba con Kiba…

Pero con él latía de una forma diferente y ella lo sentía, latía de una manera que nunca lo había hecho. _¿Confort?_ Se preguntaba la peli azulada.

Cuando se volteó lo vio, llevaba el mismo disfraz de la vez pasada, una inexplicable emoción se formó en su pecho y no la pudo contener ya que corrió hacia él y se lanzó a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

–Parece que mi Hime sí que estaba ansiosa por verme–dijo mirándola fijamente mientras correspondía al abrazo que tanto ansiaba.

Ella sin responder se profundizó más entre sus brazos haciendo que el abrazó adquiriera más fuerza.

Se sentía tan segura en ellos que no quería despegarse de esa comodidad que sentía cuando estaba con él.

Y sin poder evitarlo, por alguna extraña razón, comenzó a derramar lágrimas que no entendía porque salían.

Él al ver esto le limpió las lágrimas mojando sus guantes, pero poco le importaba y la guió hasta un banco donde se sentaron.

Pero ella seguía aferrada a su pecho y no lo soltaba mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo rompió el corazón del morocho al verla tan frágil.

–¿Hina que ocurre?–preguntó con tono preocupado a pesar de la mecánica voz. Ver a la peli azulada en ese estado lo destrozaba por completo.

–Creí que ya no tenía miedo, creí que lo había superado, pero cuando me abrazas me siento tan cálida y protegida que temo que si me aparto de ti…–Hinata paró de hablar en seco y lo miró perpleja mientras sentía como sus mejillas comenzaba a arder.

 _¡¿Qué estaba diciendo, como podía hablar sobre eso enfrente de él?!_ Pensaba ella muy avergonzada, pero seguía sin soltarlo. Se quedaron así durante un buen rato.

El morocho al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y escondía su rostro en su pecho mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su abrigo volvía a sentir las emociones de la vez pasada juntadas con unas enormes ganas de protegerla y hacerla reír para que dejase de derramar lágrimas que opacaban su belleza.

Estaba tan linda e inocente como un pequeño ángel que había caído del cielo solo para él, un regalo que no se merecía por haber jugado con tantos corazones femeninos pero que cuidaría de todo y de todos los que quisiesen dañarla.

Siempre negó que ella le parecía linda, apoyó a su amigo para que estuviera con ella mientras inconscientemente sufría por sus sentimientos, sentimientos que por supuesto él siempre había negado.

Pero ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos tan aferrada a él su conciencia de mejor amigo comenzaba a desaparecer y su corazón empezaba a tomar el control de su cuerpo dictándole que se aproximara más a ella.

Hinata no sabía quién era el que estaba detrás de ese disfraz y ya poco le importaba, solo quería que el tiempo se detuviese y permanecieran así eternamente.

La ojo luna se preguntaba en que momento dejó de ser una persona con la que hablaba por Internet a convertirse en su salvador y protector, su caballero, como ella lo llamaba.

Sasuke podía sentir como su corazón se comenzaba a acelerar a gran velocidad y empezaba a tener irrefrenables ganas de acercarse a ella, de tocar su piel, de besar sus labios de contemplarla y escuchar su dulce voz.

El pelinegro ya no lo podía seguir negando, su hermano tenía razón, le gustaba la Hyuga, y eso era malo, realmente malo.

Ahora entendía el porqué de su irracional comportamiento cuando esta estaba involucrada.

Entendía por qué no podía reprimirse las ganas de molestarla, por qué se presentó como vicepresidente, por qué nunca se distraía en clase, todo siempre había estado relacionado con ella.

Todo se debía a la Hyuga, esa dulce peli azulada que le tría de cabeza desde hacía tiempo pero no lo aceptaba y ya estaba comenzado a acabar con él ya que sabía perfectamente que ella jamás lo vería de esa forma.

Para ella siempre sería Uchiha, el mejor amigo de su exnovio y un amigo de la infancia con el cual había estudiado muchos años.

De repente sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz conocida.

–Quiero verte, por favor–la voz de Hinata sonaba tan suplicante que el Sasuke estaba por aceptar, pero en ese momento se oyó el ladrido de un perro y se acordó de Kiba recordando que ella era la chica de la que su amigo estaba enamorado y no podía acercarse a ella.

–Ya me estás viendo–dijo él acariciando su cabeza y despeinándola tratando de evitar su bien disimulado nerviosismo y sus enormes ganas de besar sus labios.

Hinata lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba evitando el tema, pero esta vez no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, por cobarde antes había perdido muchas oportunidades y estaba vez no estaba dispuesta a que así fuera.

Se acercó a él ágilmente y trató de bajar el pasamontañas pero él lo puedo evitar a tiempo con un hábil movimiento y rápidamente se puso en posición de defensa.

–Vamos no seas crio y déjame ver quién eres–dijo ella tratando de evitar que huyera y corriendo tras de él como loca.

El Uchiha no entendía como habían llegado hasta ese punto pero lo último que quería es que descubriese su identidad así que comenzó a correr con más fuerza.

El sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte y la oscuridad hacía presencia siendo testigos de cómo la muchacha corría detrás de su caballero desesperadamente.

El morocho al voltear y no ver a la Hyuga se preocupó pero ella solo quería distraerlo por un momento para saltar sobre él y lograr atraparlo.

Pero calló sobre él logrando bajar el pasamontañas y chocando sus labios contra los contrarios por accidente.

La reacción de él fue instantánea parándose rápidamente y volviéndose a colocarlo esperando que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Por otra parte ella parecía en shock mientras se tocaba los labios no entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer–dijo él con la voz mecánica de siempre pero estaba caramente enfadado, pero sobretodo nervioso y sonrojado que gracias al pasamontañas no se notaba.

–No-no y-yo n-no l-lo-s-si-en-t-to–decía ella echando humo siento como su corazón latía como desenfrenado.

Aunque solo había sido un instante ambos lo habían sentido, esa electricidad que corrió por sus cuerpos cuando sus labios hicieron contacto, dándoles un dulce sabor que nunca antes habían sentido.

Después eso ambos estaban completamente incomodos y no sabían que decir.

Era la primera vez que el pelinegro se encontraba en una situación donde no lo tenía todo bajo control y eso lo ponía muy nervioso, pero él era un Uchiha y como tal no podía comportarse como un tonto.

–Adiós, cuídate–dijo el Uchiha rápidamente.

–Y-y- t-tú–respondió ella muy avergonzada.

Después de eso los dos partieron en distintas direcciones lo más rápido posible, sin que ninguno osara a voltearse por miedo de ver al otro y que las cosas pasaran a mayores, ambos están muy avergonzados.

Mientras caminaba no podía apartar su mente de lo ocurrido, se culpaba por todo, nunca se comportaba así pero él siempre lograba despertar algo en ella que no sabía que tenía.

Cuando Hinata llego a casa sus padres salieron a recibirla y se veían muy preocupados.

–Nechan está bien que salgas, pero al menos avisa si vas a llegar tarde, papa y mamá casi llaman a la policía–decía Hanabi negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación pero con una clara mueca de diversión.

–Hija tu hermana tiene razón, no nos vuelvas a preocupar así–decía Hana un poco molesta.

–Tu tío y Neji habían llegado para llevarte y los has hecho esperar un buen rato. ¿Dónde estabas? –después que Hizashi dijo eso las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon y comenzó a balbucear tremendamente nerviosa.

No quería mentirles a sus padres pero decirles que había quedado con alguien que conocía por Internet no lo veía prudente, además de recordar el beso por accidente se había producido entre ellos.

–Vamos hermano no pasa nada, seguro que se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos–dijo Hizashi mirando dulcemente a su querida sobrina.

–Pero si Karin e Ino están aquí, los únicos que aún no llegan son Sasuke y Kiba–cuando la peli azulada escuchó el nombre del castaño su cuerpo se tensó.

–Ese perro no creo que tenga las agallas de venir, y por su bien espero que no lo haga–dijo Neji muy molesto apareciendo detrás de su padre.

–¡Neji, no hables así del novio de Hinata! –dijo Hana disgustada por como hablaba su sobrino, conocía a Kiba desde que era un niño y siempre le pareció muy bien chico.

–¿Acaso Hinata no se lo ha dicho? –preguntó Neji muy extrañado por la actitud de su tía.

Hinata solo quería que la tierra se la tragase en ese instante, como las cosas habían acabado así y se encontraban hablando sobre alguien a quien quería olvidar.

–Ellos rompieron antes de las vacaciones porque ese idiota estaba besando a otra chica–habló asombrando a todos y provocando un silencio sepulcral centrado todas las miradas en la ojo luna mientras ella se ponía tensa.

En ese instante sus dos amigas aparecieron para respaldar a la peli azulada, sabía que era un cosa de familia y se quería mantener a raya pero ya no aguantaron más callado y viéndola de esa manera así que fueron al lado de su amiga. Cosa que ella agradeció tremendamente.

El ambiente permanecía y tenso y nadie osaba a decir alguna palabra.

–Siento la tardanza–aquella voz hizo que todos se distrajeran por un momento y se centraran en él.

–¡SASUKE-KUN! –gritaron a la vez Hanabi, Ino y Karin muy emocionadas al ver al pelinegro.

–Hola hombretón–saludó Hiashi extendiendo su mano y muy complacido ante la presencia del Uchiha, él podía ser la clave para que la familia Hyuga y Uchiha se unieran.

Por otra parte Hana y Neji solo se mantenían neutros y observaban cada detalle sin decir nada mientras que Hizashi se divertía ante las reacciones de todos por la repentina llegada del muchacho y llamaba a un taxi.

–Siento mucho haber llegado tarde pero estaba con unos asuntos importantes–se excusó el Uchiha tratando de parecer lo más creíble posible.

–No te preocupes Sasuke, lo importante es que vinieras a despedirte, mi Hina se impacientaba al no verte, creía que no iba a venir–el Uchiha sabía que el padre de Hinata estaba mintiendo, ya que ella había estado con él hace unos momentos pero no podía decir nada sobre eso así que pero solo le quedaba asentir.

–Hyuga, cuídate–dijo con esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto fascinaba a las chicas.

La peli azulada solo asintió con la cabeza, nunca había sido buena frente a la presencia del morocho, siempre la ponía intranquila.

De repente apareció el taxi junto al momento de la despedida, el camión de la mudanza ya se había llevado todas sus pertenencias, solo faltaba ella.

Neji y su tío se despidieron primero de todos.

–Hermano cuídamela–pidió Hiashi a su hermano gemelo.

–Como si fuera mía–respondió Hizashi dándole un abrazo y subiendo al vehículo con su hijo.

Hinata primero se despidió de su padre, le dio un fuerte abrazo y le pidió que no se preocupara, luego abrazó a su madre y esta le sonrió diciéndole que se verían para Navidades.

Luego siguió con su pequeña hermana, esta le pegó un ligero puñetazo en su hombro y le dijo que se cuidase a lo que Hinata asistió con una sonrisa y le deposito un beso en su frente.

Cuando llegó con sus amigas vio como estas comenzaban a llorar.

–Vamos chicas, solo es un año, volveré para vacaciones y haré lo que vosotras queráis–dijo dándoles un fuerte abrazo a ambas.

–Compras–dijeron ambas limpiándose las lágrimas.

Por último llegó el turno del Uchiha y Hinata no sabía qué hacer. Entonces de pronto él la tomo de los hombros y la miró fijamente.

–No seas despistada y te dejes embaucar, puedes llamarme si necesitas algo–dijo volviendo a sonreír galantemente haciendo que el pulso de la ojo luna se acelerara.

–Gracias, cuídate–dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Entonces sin previo aviso el morocho la apresó entre sus brazos, Hinata no entendía que ocurría pero se sentía bien, _al fin y al cabo él era su amigo de la infancia, era normal que se comportara_ , pensaba inocentemente la Hyuga.

Pero cuando la soltó por un momento se sintió sola, tal vez era porque inconscientemente quería permanecer más tiempo así, pero rápidamente negó ante esta idea, era una locura.

Luego subió al taxi mientras veía a todos por la ventana del vehículo.

Este se alejaba rápidamente dejando solo las pequeñas siluetas de sus seres queridos y una opresión en su pecho.

* * *

Bueno ya está, hasta aquí el capítulo. Prepárense porque en el próximo capítulo Hinata ira a su nueva escuela, y entrarán nuevos personajes. Quiero aclarar que en mi fic Hinata y Neji tienen la misma edad por lo que están en el mismo grado.


	16. Chapter 16

Os traigo el capítulo 16, mi Hinata ya va a entrar a la escuela y va a tener un dulce encuentro Jajajjajaj. Bueno espero que le guste, bla-bla-bla y que los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obra de Kishimoto.

 **Hime23:** gracias por todos sus comentarios en cada capítulo ^.^

 **Sora yuuki97:** Espero que te guste el capítulo y gracias por tu review.

 **NHmaryon:** Bueno aquí ya Hina va a entrar a la escuela así que espero que te guste.

 **Cherrymarce:** Me alegro que te guste mi fic y me alegraría si disfrutas del capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Brillante como el sol**

Después que bajaron del taxi y le pagaron su tío y primo la guiaron al segundo piso para enseñarle la que sería su habitación durante ese año.

Ella esperaba ponerse en faena lo más rápido posible para al menos tenerla un poco ordenada para mañana ya que esperaba encontrarla llena de cajas y completamente vacía.

Pero su sorpresa fue cuando al entrar vio que todas las cajas que debían estar no las veía por ninguna parte y las cosas que se encontraban dentro de ellas estaban en su sitio.

–No sé si lo hemos arreglado a tu gusto, pero espero que te guste–dijo Neji acariciando su cabeza y mirando la habitación con orgullo y una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

–Sino nos avisas para ayudarte a cambiarla–habló su tío mientras sonreía dulcemente.

A pesar de que su padre y su tío eran gemelos y su físico era igual sus personalidades eran extremadamente distintas, ya que Hizashi demostraba su cariño más abiertamente cosa que Hiashi era lo contrario, pero aun así la peli azulada lo quería.

–No, está perfecto. Muchas gracias a los dos por todas las molestias–dijo Hinata muy feliz.

Estaba un poco nerviosa sobre vivir en la casa de su tío durante un tiempo tan prolongado como lo era un año.

Pero ellos la hacían sentir como en su casa y todos sus nervios se disolvieron en un momento, dándole la sensación que todo iría a mejor.

–Bueno, ya es casi de noche. ¿Qué quieres comer Hina? –preguntó Hizashi a su sobrina.

La peli azulada estaba muy agradecida por lo que habían hecho así que ella también quería hacer algo por ellos en señal de gratitud.

–Si no le molesta me gustaría cocinar yo, es que después de que me arreglaran la habitación es lo menos que puedo hacer por vosotros–dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa debido a su petición.

Hizashi conocía a su sobrina desde que era una bebé, la había visto cambiar y madurar a lo largo de los años, pero aún era un poco tímida cosa que aún le costaba superar.

–Claro, no hay problema, esta es tú casa–dijo Hizashi muy complacido por su petición.

Hinata asintió y le brindó una enorme sonrisa y bajó a la cocina.

Rápidamente se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a preparar curry, ya sabía que era la comida favorita de Neji y a su tío también le gustaba bastante.

Puso a cocinar el arroz, lavó y pelo las verduras para luego comenzar a cortar las patatas, las zanahorias, carne y seguir con la preparación del plato tal y como le había enseñado su madre, aunque añadía alguna que otra especie que le parecía que mejoraban el saber del plato.

Cuando era la hora de comer se sentía un poco nerviosa, pero tenía la suficiente confianza en su cocina como para tranquilizarse y estar segura de que sería de su agrado.

Cuando colocó los platos frente de los dos hombres al sentir el picante y dulce olor del plato se les caía la baba, sobretodo Neji, hacía tiempo que no comía curry casero, y este tenía muy buena pinta. Ambos rápidamente se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron a devorar el plato.

Desde la muerte de la madre de Neji, él y su tío Hizashi turnándose eran los que cocinaban, pero no se les daba muy bien, ya que se les pasaba la sal, quedaba poco cocinado o quemado.

Así que cuando probaron la comida de Hinata la comenzaron a colmar de elogios que ella recibía muy contenta y complacida porque les hubiera gustado tanto su comida.

–Me gustaría encargarme de la comida el tiempo que yo esté aquí, si os parece bien claro está–dijo Hinata ya más segura después de ver que el plato había sido de su agrado.

Ambos solo asentían mientras devoraban el segundo plato, durante el tiempo que la peli azulada se quedaría allí comerían como reyes, pensaban ambos muy agradecidos por ello.

Después que terminar su comida, y que por lo menos cada uno repitiera tres veces de lo delicioso que estaba la ojo luna se dispuso a recoger los platos para lavarlos.

–Hina, yo y papá nos encargamos de eso, mañana comenzamos las clases y tienes que ordenar tu maleta–dijo Neji mirando a su querida prima que se encontraba un poco cansada.

–Sí, muchas gracias Neji-niisan, buenas noches. Buenas noches tío–dijo haciendo un ligera reverencia para luego subir las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

Era una recamara bastante amplia y realmente linda, tenía un gran ventana con cortinas de color lavanda que daba a la calle, un enorme escritorio con una lamparita, una maravillosa estantería con todos sus libros ordenados alfabéticamente y por géneros como a ella le gustaba, un ropero grande y espacioso con toda la ropa que Ino le había regalado, una cama suave y muy confortable al lado una mesita de noche con otra lámpara.

Le encantaba como lo habían distribuido todo, estaba muy agradecida, seguramente ni ella misma lo hubiera hecho mejor, estaba simplemente perfecta.

Dejo su nuevo uniforme en su butaca de escritorio con su maleta con los libros.

Era un típico uniforme de marinera dividido en dos piezas, una de ellas constaba de una camisa color blanco con el borde superior azul oscuro, con dos líneas blancas, luego un lazo rojo alrededor que estaba atado con una liga azul oscura y con una línea blanca en medio. La otra parte era una falda larga hasta sus rodillas con pliegues lisos y de color azul marino.

Se vistió con su pijama de ositos que tanto le gustaba y miró por la ventana. Ese día el cielo estaba despejado y se podía ver alguna que otra estrella. La oscuridad del universo la tranquilizó haciéndola sentir como una pequeña cosa haciéndole olvidar de sus problemas.

Fue a su computadora y envió un mensaje a su caballero antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

 **Hinata:** _Mañana va a ser mi primer día, estoy un poco nerviosa pero espero que todo me vaya bien. Tú también vas a comenzar mañana, espero que este sea un buen año para ambos y que esta vez sí tengas el valor de decirme quien eres, estaré esperándolo con ansias. Cuidate. *3*_

El móvil de Hinata comenzó a sonar con **Bang Bang Bang** de **Big Bang** que ella había puesto como despertador una hora ante de lo que ella acostumbraba.

Se levantó rápidamente y sin pereza, lavó su cara y dientes, peinó su pelo y se lo iba a amarrar en una cola como siempre pero entonces le vinieron las palabras de Karin.

– _Lo especial de este peinado es que este suelto, así que deja de atártelo como siempre lo haces y muestra en tu nueva escuela todo el glamur que tienes. Estarás divina confía en mí._

Al recodar eso Hina comenzó a reír y soltó el nudo que previamente había hecho a su cabello.

Desde que comenzó a dejar crecer su cabello cuando era una niña siempre lo llevaba atado en una coleta y le era un poco extraño llevarlo suelto pero como se lo prometió lo haría.

Se vistió con su uniforme y bajo a la cocina dispuesta a preparar un rico desayuno para ellos.

Cuando los hombres de la casa bajaron Hinata ya lo tenía todo listo, realmente estaban muy agradecidos con ella por todas las molestias que se estaba tomando hacia ellos, pero como su comida estaba tan rica no osaban decir nada porque querían seguir comiendo así.

–Hina me toca lavar los plato ya que tú has cocinado–dijo el parándose después de terminar.

–Como gustes Neji-niisan–afirmó Hinata ayudándole a llevar todo hacia la cocina. –He hecho un obento para ti, para mí y para el tío así que cada uno que tome el suyo–finalizó ella.

Luego de eso ambos se despidieron de Hizashi y partieron juntos camino a la escuela.

–Sabes que no te tenías que tomar tantas molestias en prepararme un obento para mí y papá, pero gracias. Por cierto me gusta cómo queda tu cabello suelto, te vez más linda, deberías llevarlo siempre así–dijo él sorprendiéndola pero muy agradecida por el cumplido de su primo.

–Muchas gracias. ¿Qué tal están Tenten y Lee? –preguntó Hinata mientras ambos caminaban.

–Lee no ha cambiado en absoluto, puede que todavía este más ruidoso y Tente está bien–dijo él con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y mirando hacia otro lado tratando de disimular.

Neji podía parecer ser bastante estoico y una persona muy seria si no lo conocías, pero a medida que lo conoces ves que es una persona amable y Hinata lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Esperaba que este año como iban a estudiar juntos le tocase en la misma clase que él y sus amigos, ya que así conocería a alguien y no se sentiría tan nerviosa el primer día en el instituto.

Luego de caminar por un corto rato que pasó muy deprisa ya que conversaba con su primo felizmente, llegaron y vio la enorme puerta que ponía **IES Konoha** , y un cúmulo de gente entraba, poniéndola todavía más nerviosa ya que la gente le comenzaba a empujar por lo que tomó del brazo a su primo y este le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que ella se calmara.

Entonces de repente un montón de miradas femeninas la comenzaron a fulminar, realmente no entendía que acababa de pasar, pero ya se comenzaba a sentir como pez fuera del agua.

–Primero veamos en qué clase nos va tocar, espero que juntos–dijo Neji despertando a Hinata.

–¿Eh? Sí, claro–respondió ella volviendo en sí, pero aún preocupada por las fulminantes miradas de las chicas a las cuales no había hecho nada pero que la miraban con odio.

–Que mal, parece que no vamos a estar en la misma clase–dijo él haciendo que Hinata palideciera de golpe y se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba por las chicas.

Neji al darse cuenta de eso acarició su cabeza y pegó su frente con la de ella para calmarla.

–No pasa nada, estas con Lee al menos, ya le pediré que te ayude en todo–habló él haciendo que ella se tranquilizara un poco y le sonriera en señal de que todo iría bien, o eso esperaba.

De repente una silueta se abalanzó contra ella y la comenzó a abrazar con mucha fuerza.

–Hinata-chaaaannnnn, que linda que estás–dijo Tente muy feliz de ver a la peli azulada.

Tenten era una persona muy enérgica y le encantaba dar fuertes abrazos por lo que de tan apretada que se encontraba no podía decir nada, pero ella también estaba muy feliz de verla.

–¡NEJI! Que tu fuego de la juventud no se apague porque no vayamos a la misma clase–dijo Lee con su habitual pose y sus ojos en llamas. –¡Oh, Hinata-chan! parece que vamos a estar en la misma clase. Me alegra mucho que estés en nuestro instituto–habló Lee alzando su pulgar.

–Sí, a mí también me alegra mucho verlos, estaba nerviosa porque creí que iba a estar sola, pero me alegra que vayas a mi clase–dijo la ojo luna con una dulce y sincera sonrisa ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en Lee haciendo que se moviera torpemente y riera raro.

–Como sea, cuida de mi Hinata, si te propasas, ya sabes–dijo Neji con aura asesina mirándolo.

De pronto comenzó a sonar el timbre para alivio de Lee, entonces todo el mundo se comenzó a disipar de los pasillos y se empezaron a dirigir a sus respectivas clases.

–Lee enséñale su clase y ayúdala, pero recuerda–sentenció Neji mirando a su mejor amigo.

–No hacía falta decirme, es mi deber como hombre que soy–dijo Lee exagerando las cosas como siempre, logrando que Neji y Tenten lo ignoraran pero provocando una risita en Hinata.

–Vamos Hinata-chan, que tu fuego de la juventud no se apague o llegaremos tarde–habló Lee.

La Hyuga seguía divertida a su extravagante amigo por el pasillo hasta llegar a su aula.

–¡Hola a todos! –dijo Lee con voz fuerte y potente como él solo yendo a un grupo de personas.

Hinata estaba extremadamente nerviosa, no sabía si seguirle o quedarse parada.

–Vamos Hinata-chan, no te quedes ahí, te presentaré a mis amigos–dijo Lee con un sonrisa a lo que ella solo asintió y le siguió la corriente, pero aún estaba un tanto angustiada.

Podía sentir como las miradas se centraban en ella y eso la ponía más nerviosa, entonces recordó el amuleto que le había dado Ino, y lo estrujó con fuerza logrando tranquilizarse.

–Ella es Hinata Hyuga, es la prima de Neji–habló Lee sorprendiendo a todos.

–Que linda, parece una muñequita–dijo Temari mirándola con una sonrisa logrando que ella se sonrojara tanto que parecía un semáforo en rojo, pero agradecía por el cumplido.

–¿En serio es su prima? Pero si ella muestra emociones–habló Shikamaru inspeccionándola.

–¡No seas grosero con las chicas Shikamaru!–gritó Sakura dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que este se sobara en donde ella le acababa de pegar con su brutal fuerza.

–Tst, que problemática–dijo él con su muletilla de siempre y mirando mal a Sakura.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó Hinata preocupada por el fuerte golpe que acaba de recibir el chico.

–Sí, tú tranquila, su cabeza es más fuerte que el acero puro–rio Temari. –Por cierto, yo soy Temari no Sabaku y este es mi novio, Shikamaru Nara, y el que está sentado solito allá como un antisocial es mi hermano Gaara y la chica que te ha hablado antes es Sakura–dijo ella.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga–dijo ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Entonces el profesor entró haciendo que todos se sentaran, todos menos Hinata que no sabía dónde ponerse ya que temía sentarse en el sitio de otro ya que solo quedaba un asiento vacío.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto el sensei muy serio observando con detenimiento a la chica.

–M-mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, soy la alumna transferida–respondió ella muy nerviosa.

–Vamos Azuma-san no sea así con la pobre, que recién acaba de llegar, pensará que es malo–habló Shikamaru restándole importancia al asunto, haciendo suspirar al mayor.

–Bueno, bueno, por el momento siéntate en ese sitio vació–dijo el hombre inseguro mientras miraba a su alrededor como buscando a alguien en particular. –Parece que luego va a faltar un pupitre, pero tu tranquila, porque parece que tu compañero Shikamaru, se ha ofrecido amablemente a ir a buscarte uno en otra aula cuando acabe mi clase para que así te sienta más cómoda en nuestro instituto–dijo Azuma riendo ocasionando que Shikamaru maldijese.

Cuando la peli azulada estaba dispuesta a sentarse en el pupitre indicado la puerta de clase se abrió de golpe y un chico de dorados y alborotados cabellos con ojos azules entró en escena.

–Naruto, podrías ser más silencioso, bueno cuál es tu escusa de este año–dijo Azuma-sensei.

–Es que mi reloj no ha sonado y no me desperté a tiempo, pero el próximo día prometo llegar puntual, de verdad trate de llegar temprano, tanto que ni he desayunado–dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios mientras se rascaba la cabeza en señal de disculpas.

–Solo siéntate–dijo él suspirando ya rendido ante ese chico.

–Esto… sensei…–dijo Naruto llamándolo.

–¿Ahora qué ocurre baka? –dijo él ya acostumbrado a las tontas intervenciones del rubio.

–Una chica está ocupando mi asiento–dijo él apuntando hacia la peli azulada mientras la miraba interrogativamente ya que no recordaba haberla visto nunca en su clase o pasillos.

Toda la clase comenzó a reír y las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon rápidamente, quería desparecer de allí, _¿por qué siempre acaba en ese tipo de situaciones?_ se lamentaba ella.

–Eso te pasa por llegar tarde–habló Sakura molesta con por el comportamiento del Namikaze.

–No seas así Sakura-chan, creí que me ibas a despertar y me confié, por eso llegué tarde–dijo Naruto con cara de cachorrito abandonado pero Sakura lo ignoró por completo.

–Ve y busca una silla en la sala de profesores y por el momento comparte el pupitre con Hyuga-san, ¿espero que no te importe?–habló él y ella solo asintió perpleja por la situación.

–¡¿Tú eres Hinata-chaaannnn?! Mi padrino me dijo que te ayudara en todo lo que pudiera, soy Naruto Namikaze, mucho gusto–habló el rubio volviendo a sonreír de esa manera.

 _La vida a veces podía ser tremendamente injusta con ella_ , pensaba Hinata.

Creía que yendo a otro instituto el rostro de su exnovio desaparecería de su mente. Pero para su gran suerte aquel rubio de ojos azules no hacía más que recordárselo constantemente cuando sonreía y para colmo él era el misterioso ahijado de Jiraiya, menuda suerte la suya.

–Luego te pones a coquetear con la nueva alumna Naruto, por el momento ve a buscar la silla sin más retrasos–habló Azuma dispuesto a comenzar con la clase de una vez por todas.

La vida no le podía dar una tregua, pensaba Hinata muy molesta con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ella era una buena persona, no entendía porque todo le salía al revés.

No es que el hiperactivo rubio no le simpatizara, al menos por lo que acaba de ver parecía ser un buen chico, un poco atolondrado, pero un bueno chico al fin y al cabo. Su dulce sonrisa tan brillante como el sol y sus azules ojos como el cielo contagiaban a cualquiera alegría pero se parecía demasiado a él y eso le hacía daño haciendo que tuviera un poco de recelo hacia él.

Cuando el ruidoso muchacho de ojos azules llegó con la silla se dispuso a sentarse al lado de la Hyuga, ella le hizo un sitio y se concentró en la clase para así no estar tan distraída con él.

Naruto recordó que su padrino le había dicho que a su instituto llegaría una chica nueva llamada Hinata Hyuga y que se tenía portar bien con ella ayudándola en todo lo que pudiese porque era una chica muy buena, una alumna de honor muy lista que le era muy aplicada.

Por eso él se la imaginaba de otra forma, con gafas gruesas y trenzas, pero ella era bastante bonita. Sus perlados ojos eran enigmáticos y su pelo azulado brillante parecía realmente suave.

De repente una tiza llegó de golpe a la cabeza del rubio golpeándolo de lleno en toda la frente.

–Naruto quieres hacer el favor de dejar de mirar a la señorita Hyuga y centrarte en mi clase, no quiero tener que volver a perder mi verano para que recuperes mi clase–sentenció Azuma-san.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Hinata y Naruto se comenzara a sonrojar fuertemente.

–¡E-ES-ESO NO ES VE-VERDAD. YO SOLO QUIERO A SAKURAN-CHAN! –gritó él a todo pulmón.

Ella se sorprendió por la potente voz del Namikaze pero sobre todo por su valiente confesión.

Al acabar su clase Azuma mandó a Shikamaru a conseguir un pupitre para Hinata, pero ella se ofreció a buscarlo ya que no quería ser una molestia para él cuando solo trataba de ayudarla.

–Yo te ayudo, una chica sola no podrá cargar un pupitre tan pesado–habló el Namikaze sorprendiendo a todo el mundo por su ofrecimiento hacia otra chica que no fuera Sakura.

La verdad es que Hinata se quería negar pero el chico tenía razón así que aceptó su propuesta.

–En ese caso yo también lo haré Hinata-chan, tu primo me dijo que te ayudase–dijo Lee.

A lo que ella aceptó encantada ya que no deseaba estar a solas con aquel hiperactivo rubio que la ponía nerviosa con su sonrisa recordándole a su castaño exnovio que quería olvidar.

–¿Quién es su primo cejas pobladas? –preguntó Naruto un poco interesado en ello.

–¿No te das cuenta por el color de sus ojos? Es prima de Neji Naruto–habló Lee.

–Ahora que me fijo es verdad, tienes los mismo ojos que Neji, pero los suyos son más bonitos–dijo él tranquilamente, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se puso muy nervioso.

Por alguna extraña razón eso causo gracia en la Hyuga haciendo que esta le sonriera y el corazón del rubio latiera por primera vez por una chica diferente a su querida Sakura-chan.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron sin ningún otro altercado para suerte de la peli azulada que ya se encontraba agotada, pronto tocaba la hora del patio y podía ir a ver a su querido primo.

–¿No vamos a ir a clase de Neji-niisan para comer con él y Tenten? –preguntó Hinata al ver que Lee no se movía de su asiento y comenzaba a sacar su obento dispuesto a empezar.

–Bueno como aquí están casi todos nuestros amigos lo más seguro es que ellos vengan –dijo.

Hinata empezó a desempacar su obento y se sentó junto a todos los demás sorprendiéndolos.

–Vaya, menuda pinta, ¿lo has hecho tu misma Hinata-chan? –preguntó Sakura interesada.

–Sí, mi primo tiene el mismo que el mío–habló ella mirando divertida a Sakura al ver como miraba su obento. –Es fácil prepararlo, seguro tú también lo puedes hacer–dijo la peli azulada.

La cara de todos pasó a una de horror rápidamente, todos conocían las nefastas cualidades que tenía la peli rosada cuando se trataba de cocina.

–Por nuestro bien no debemos dejar que Sakura-chan se acerque a la cocina–dijo Naruto dramáticamente haciendo que este recibiera uno de los potentes golpes de ella y todos rieran.

–Vaya están comiendo sin nosotros–dijo Neji divertido por la situación y seguido de Tenten.

–¡Neji-niisan! –dijo Hinata alegre cuando lo vio.

–¿Qué tal te están tratando? Espero que bien–dijo Neji serio pero con tono bromista.

Todos comimos tranquilos y riéndonos hasta que finalizó el recreo y cada uno fue a su clase.

Las demás clases pasaron con tranquilidad y pronto llegó la hora de salida. Entonces la ojo luna se despidió de todos y fue a la clase de su primo para que se fueran juntos, pero este le dijo que hoy iba a empezar con las actividades del club de karate para la aceptación de nuevos integrantes y como capitán no podía faltar.

–No te preocupes Neji-niisan, ya iré sola a casa, ¿deseas que prepare algo en especial para la cena? –pregunto Hinata esperando que le dé una idea para la cena.

–Cualquier cosa que cocines estará bien–dijo él sonriendo y besando su frente, luego ella se despidió de él y se dispuso a marcharse hacia casa.

No había comenzado con buen pie su nueva vida escolar, primero unas chicas desconocidas la miran mal por motivos que ignoraba, luego para su suerte no se encontraba en la misma clase que su primo y por último estaba aquel rubio de ojos azules que le recordaba a Kiba.

Entonces de repente justo la persona a lo que no deseaba ver aparece frente a sus ojos.

–¡Hinata-chaaaannnn! –gritó el rubio agitando su mano para que notara su presencia.

La peli azulada se veía tentada a ignorarlo pero como eso no entraba en su naturaleza se dirigió hacia él, tal vez lo mejor era enfrentarlo y no usar maniobras evasivas, pensaba ella.

–¿Te vas a casa sola, no te va a acompañar Neji? –preguntó el rubio intrigado.

–Sí, mi oniisan se ha de quedar con su club por eso de los nuevos miembros–respondió ella.

–Yo estaba esperando a Sakura-chan pero ella también tiene que ir a su club–dijo él triste mientras se estaba rascando la nuca y parecía un poco nervioso. –Bueno, como mi padrino dijo que te ayudara y como vamos en la misma dirección ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? –preguntó.

Aquello descolocó un poco a la peli azulada, pero eso le hizo darse cuenta que Naruto y Kiba eran distintos, seguro que el castaño lo hubiese dicho directamente, en plan "Te acompaño" no dando opción a la peli azulada para negarse, pero Naruto sí.

Se sentía mal cuando estaba con Naruto por culpa de que le recordaba a Kiba, pero parecía un buen chico en todos los sentidos y no estaba bien que lo odiase por eso, se esforzaría.

–Si claro, como tú gustes–respondió la Hyuga ya un poco más tranquila frente a su presencia. Eso hizo que al rubio se le formase una linda sonrisa pero que esta vez no le recordó a Kiba, sino todo lo contrario, la catalogó como una verdadera sonrisa Namikaze.

–Espero que nos llevemos bien–dijo el extendiendo su mano, la cual Hinata tomó.

Durante todo el camino se la pasaron hablando, bueno Naruto era el que hablaba y hacía bromas, mientras que Hinata solo se limitaba a asentir o decir alguna que otra cosa, era bastante divertido pasar el tiempo con él.

Al principio tenía muchas ganas de llegar a casa para explicarles a su caballero y a sus amigas todo lo agotador que había resultado su día, pero después de lo bien que se lo estaba pasando con Naruto esperó que el camino fuese un poco más largo.

–Aquí es, muchas gracias por acompañarme–dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–No, jajaja, para mí también es agradable, siempre suelo acompañar a Sakura-chan pero ella hoy no ha podido–dijo el rubio con una expresión realmente afligida que enterneció a Hinata.

–No te preocupes, seguro mañana se van juntos–dijo Hinata tratando de animarlo.

El solo esbozó una sombra de lo que era su sonrisa, parecía que aquella peli rosa realmente había robado el corazón del Namikaze.

Seguramente luego se sentiría mal por dejar ir al rubio tan triste, así que decidió posponer sus planes de llamar a Ino y Karin y pasar un buen rato hablando con su caballero por chat.

–¿Quieres pasar dentro? Iba a hacer unas galletas para mañana–dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa.

De repente la faz del rubio se iluminó y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y empezó a gritar "¡galletas, galletas!" mientras levantaba los dos brazos saltando de alegría.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, me he demorado un poco más porque he decidido hacerlos más largos, aun así espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Siento mucho haber tardado pero he estado fuera XD por las vacaciones. Bueno como saben los personajes de Naruto no son míos sino de Kishimoto, así que sin más que decirles les dejo con el capítulo. Disfrútenlo. :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: La verdad enterrada**

Hinata estaba un poco nerviosa con la presencia del ojo azul, tal vez no fue tan buena idea haberlo dejado pasar, pensaba ella mientras veía como entraba a en la cocina. Esa no era su casa y había invitado a alguien desconocido, tal vez su tío y primo se molestarían con ella.

Se estaba arrepintiendo demasiado rápido, tenía que calmarse, ella sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, además solo al recordar su triste mirada pensó que definitivamente lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. No podía dejar al rubio irse tan triste, realmente le dio mucho pena.

–Como siempre la casa de Neji está realmente ordenada–habló él en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Hinata se sorprendió por las palabras del Namikaze, ¿él y su primo eran amigos tan cercanos? Ella sabía que su primo se llevaba bien con ellos, ya que comieron todos a la hora del patio, pero a los únicos que ella sabía que había invitado eran a Lee y Tenten, aunque le costó bastante. Por eso y conociendo lo recatado que era su primo con sus asuntos personales se sorprendió que otra persona que no conocía también tuviera una relevancia en la vida de Neji.

–¿Neji-niisan y tú son amigos cercanos, ya has estado aquí en otra ocasión, mi primo te ha invitado? –preguntó ella sin parar ya que tenía curiosidad por su repentino descubrimiento.

La característica risa del rubio se escuchó por toda la casa haciendo que la Hinata se extrañara.

–No sé si se puede decir que Neji y yo somos amigos, creo que sería más correcto decir que él es un rival al que quiero superar sin falta–dijo el ojo azul sorprendiendo a la peli azulada.

–¿Rivales, tú y Neji-niisan, por qué? –preguntó Hinata cada vez más interesada en el tema.

–Como sabes tú primo es el capitán del club de artes marciales. Él es alguien realmente fuerte y respetado en nuestra escuela así que si le gano podré demostrarle a las demás personas todo lo que valgo y más Sakura-chan se enamorará de mi–habló él entusiasmado y muy feliz.

La Hyuga no conocía a ese chico por más de unas horas, pero por alguna extraña razón se sintió muy cómoda con él y le dio una enormes ganas de animarlo por sus graciosas ideas.

–Neji-niisan es muy fuerte, así que te tendrás que esforzar. Suerte–dijo ella sonriendo.

Cada vez que Naruto veía la sonrisa de la peli azul su corazón comenzaba a latir de forma irregular y no lo entendía, eso solo lo hacía cuando su Sakura-chan estaba cerca.

Eso no estaba bien, su flor de cerezo era la única en su vida, sus sentimientos hacia ella eran muy fuertes y no cambiarían, se despejó sus tontas dudas y agradeció a Hinata por su apoyo.

–¿La comenzamos a preparar, o prefieres otra cosa? –preguntó Hinata viendo al rubio.

–No, a mí me gustan las galletas, así que está bien–dijo él con su típica sonrisa.

El ojo azul estaba muy entusiasmado porque comería galletas, le gustaría que Sakura-chan también hubiese estado pero estaba con el club de ciencias no podía venir, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tal vez era mejor que no estuviera si quería comer unas deliciosas galletas en vez de unas carbonizadas, pensaba el Namikaze divertido.

–¿Quieres que prepare alguna galleta en especial o te es igual? –preguntó Hinata a Naruto haciendo que despertara y dejara de pensar en la figura de la peli rosada.

–¿Q-que? Perdona estaba pensando en una cosa, ¿qué habías dicho?–preguntó él.

Una dulce risa procedió de Hinata haciendo que el rubio se pusiera un poco nervioso.

–Te estaba preguntando si querías que preparar alguna galleta en especial–respondió Hinata.

–¡Ah eso! A mi… me gustaría las de flor de cerezo, ¿las sabes hacer?–dijo un poco sonrojado.

Hinata sintió un poco de envidia, el rubio estaba totalmente enamorado de Sakura y no dejaba de pensar en ella ni un momento, a ella también le gustaría que alguien la quisiera así. Entonces de pronto la figura de su caballero le vino a la mente haciendo que su cara adquiriera un fuerte sonrojo y se avergonzara por pensar en él cuándo hace poco había roto con Kiba.

El rubio al ver como el rostro de la peli azulada adquiría una tonalidad rojiza se preocupó.

–¡¿Estás bien, tiene fiebre, te encuentras mareada?! –preguntaba bastante preocupado.

De repente la masculina mano del rubio se posó en la frente de Hinata, él quería comprobar si tenía fiebre y se relajó cuando notó que su frente no se encontraba caliente.

–Parece que no tienes fiebre, menos mal–dijo Naruto sonriendo ya más tranquilo.

Entonces lo supo, lo único que él y Kiba tenían en similitud era el corte de pelo, la sonrisa de Naruto podía opacar la de su exnovio, la suya era realmente radiante y tranquilizadora.

–Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me acordé de algo, siento las molestias. Gracias–dijo ella volviéndose a sonrojar un poco. –Con respecto a las galletas de cerezo no creo que la pueda hacer ahora, no tengo la bolsa de cerezos encurtida y aunque las vayamos a comprar ahora las tendríamos que dejar ocho horas en remojo así que no nos daría tiempo–dijo más tranquila.

–¡Oh! No sabía, la mamá de Sakura me invitó una vez y me gustaron–dijo él un poco nervioso.

–Otro día te las preparo, que te parece si ahora hacemos unas con trocitos de chocolate–dijo ella mirándolo con dulzura mientras sonreía amablemente a lo que él asintió ya más feliz.

Se pasaron lo que restaba de la tarde divertidos preparándolas, cuando de pronto el móvil de Naruto comenzó a sonar y se fue antes de que las pudiera probarlas. Su mamá le había llamado muy molesta diciéndole que tenía que ordenar su habitación que estaba hecha un verdadero desastre y que si no lo hacía estaría castigado una semana. Hinata le dijo que fuera que mañana le llevaría unas para él y para sus amigos y así él se fue haciendo morros. Pero no sin antes sin antes darles las gracias y prometiendo que ya lo repetirían en otra ocasión.

Luego que su amigo se fuera empezó a limpiar todo, tenía que ponerse a cocinar antes de que llegara su tío y primo. Estaba un poco preocupada porque ya iba a ser las siete de la noche y Neji aún no llegaba, esperaba que hubiera venido un poco más temprano.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Si preguntarías a cualquier chica que conocía a Sasuke Uchiha como describirlo en una sola palabra dirían que era sexy, sensual, guapo, perfecto, todas solo dirían ese tipo de palabras. Todas menos una, que era la única que realmente le importaba al pelinegro.

Esa peli azulada que lograba traerlo como loco y de la cual aunque lo había negado, hace mucho se había enamorado. Ella diría que es un misterio, a pesar de que podía ser una de las chicas más cercanas a él, para ella él era un completo misterio por entender.

La ojo luna era tan distinta a las demás chicas, mientras las otras eran revoltosas Hinata tenía una actitud dulce y calmada. No tenía que estar siempre en guardia por si se lanzaba a por él. Por eso y muchas cosas más ella era la única chica que había atravesado todas sus barreras.

Para cualquiera ajeno al interior de la cabeza del pelinegro, podía creer que este año se presentaba como uno fabuloso para el menor de los Uchiha. Aún no lo habían escogido como presidente del consejo estudiantil, pero como vicepresidente que era, además del hecho que la Hyuga había dimitido al dejar la escuela y no se encontraba con ellos con toda seguridad el puesto sería suyo, no había rival que le pudiese complicar las cosas.

Y aunque en verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo porque él solo se presentó para estar más tiempo con ella, recordó que se lo había prometido y como digno miembro de la familia Uchiha jamás podría incumplir su palabra así que tendría que ir hasta el final. Aún recordaba el mensaje que Hinata le había enviado ayer y que volvió a leer por la mañana.

 **Hinata:** _Mañana va a ser mi primer día, estoy un poco nerviosa pero espero que todo me vaya bien. Tú también vas a comenzar mañana, espero que este sea un buen año para ambos y que esta vez sí tengas el valor de decirme quien eres, estaré esperándolo con ansias. Cuídate. *3*_

Seguramente nunca se atrevería a decirle que él era su caballero, no por miedo, un Uchiha no temía, solo que la relación que tenían seguramente se perdería si se enteraba de quién era.

Se alisto, saludo a su familia, desayunó y salió a buscar a su tonto mejor amigo como todas las mañanas, toco el timbre y lo recibió la hermana mayor del Inuzuka.

–Hola Sasuke–habló sorprendida de verlo allí. –¿Vienes a buscar a Kiba? –preguntó extrañada.

–Sí, como siempre. ¿Aún sigue durmiendo? –habló mientras esbozaba una socarrona sonrisa.

–Kiba se ha marchado temprano con una chica pelirroja–habló tristemente y suspirando.

–Entiendo, gracias. Ya lo veré en la escuela–y sin más demoras el morocho se dirigió al insti.

Cuando apenas puso un pie todas las chicas gritaban como locas mientras otras solo suspiraban por él mientras lo veían pasar. Al dirigirse a su casillero para guardar sus libros encontró varias cartas de amor dentro, las cuales ni siquiera leyó. Ni bien habían empezado el nuevo año y las chicas ya lo perseguían. Cuando caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos para ir a su clase fue parado varias veces por chicas que le confesaban su amor.

–A-a mi usted me gusta mucho, p-po-por favor salga conmigo–dijo tímidamente una chica de primero de cabello azulado y liso que lo miraba fijamente un poco esperanzada.

Era bastante parecida a la Hyuga, pero esta vez no aceptó, porqué ya le parecía ridículo. Aunque tuviera un parecido con la ojo luna no era ella y nunca lo sería así que la rechazó.

–Lo siento pero estoy ocupado con mi candidatura para la presidencia, así que no creo que tenga tiempo para tener una relación. Adiós–dijo él sin mirar a la chica y caminar hacia su aula.

Realmente no podía entender a las chicas, él no las trataba con delicadeza y siempre les pedía que se alejaran de él pero ellas como moscas atraídas por la miel, tan pegajosas y sobretodo, ruidosas lo rondaban sin dejarlo respirar ni un momento perturba su paz y tranquilidad.

Muchos chicos decían que querían ser como él porque era todo un casanova. Pero no era del todo cierto, es verdad que por lo menos la mitad o más de las chicas del instituto se le habían confesado, pero él solo había saliendo con veinte como mucho. Pero solo porque tenían algún rasgos o acción que le recordaba a su querida peli azulada, claro que eso jamás lo reconocería.

Su día ya comenzaba bastante agotador con todas esas revoltosas chicas rondándolo, así que con el máximo sigilo se dispuso a sentarse en su habitual asiento al lado de la ventana esperando que empezara la clase. Pero todos sus esfuerzos se vieron opacados cuando las chicas comenzaron a gritar su nombre para que él se fijara en ellas, pero las ignoró.

Cuando de pronto su vista se centró en su amigo y se dio cuenta que estaba sentado junto a Tayuya, mientras esta lo estaba tomando del brazo. Se podía escuchar como todo el mundo comenzaba a murmurar sobre su repentino romance desde que la Hyuga fue expulsada.

Al escuchar ese comentario el morocho sintió una tremente ira crecer dentro de él, así que soltó con fuerza sus libros sobre la mesa y miró como solo un Uchiha molesto lo podía hacer, haciendo que aquellas personas que hablaban se callasen de golpe y se tragasen sus palabras.

Sin más demoras el profesor entró y comenzó con la clase. Al pasar las horas el ojo negro notó que su concentración había mejorado, ya que su constante distracción había desaparecido haciendo que toda su atención se centrara en el profesor, aunque de vez en cuanto se distraía cuando Tayuya se ponía muy melosa con su amigo.

Sasuke no se había percatado de la importancia de la peli azulada en su vida, realmente extrañaba poder molestarla y ver sus sonrojos como su hermosa sonrisa. Aunque sabía que esos sentimientos no estaban permitidos, porque sabía que Kiba la quería no podía evitarlos.

Pero aunque él los tuviera ya había decidido ayudar al castaño, pero primeramente tenía que descubrir por qué su tonto amigo estaba pegado a Tayuya, él conocía de sobra los sentimientos de este así que todo le resultaba muy extraño esta situación. Así que para avanzar con el siguiente paso en su plan primero tenía que ver de qué forma podía descubrir lo que pasaba entre esos dos.

Sabía que no lo podría hacer solo así que no le quedaba más que pedirle a Ino y Karin ayuda, además ahora que ambas tenían novios ya no eran tan molestas. Así que a la hora del patio fue a buscarlas ya que este año no les tocó en la misma clase.

–Ino, Karin necesito hablar con vosotras. ¿Pueden salir? –preguntó el morocho con tono frío.

Las chicas se extrañaron que Sasuke las buscara, pero igualmente salieron muy felices por ello.

–¿Ocurre algo Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Karin dulcemente mientras sonreía igual que Ino.

Al ver las sonrientes y coquetas caras de ambas chicas se estaba comenzando arrepentir de su decisión. Tal vez era mejor hacerlo solo y no involucrarlas tanto en todo eso.

–Necesito que distraigan a Tayuya porque necesito hablar con Kiba–habló el pelinegro.

Ambas se sorprendieron por la petición del Uchiha, él era el mejor amigo de Kiba porque necesitaba que distrajeran a la pelirroja para que pudiese hablar con él, se preguntaban.

Cuando el pelinegro vio las sorprendidas caras de las chicas rápidamente se apresuró a aclarar.

–No sé si lo sabes pero el estúpido de Kiba parece que está saliendo con Tayuya y tengo el presentimiento que ella lo está obligando–dijo dejando a las dos todavía más sorprendidas.

–Aunque sea Sasuke el que me lo pide esta vez no lo puedo hacer–Habló Karin mirando fijamente. –Yo vi cuando Kiba besó a Tayuya, Hina estaba conmigo–terminó de decir ella.

–Sé eso, pero créeme Kiba está completamente enamorado de Hinata, sé que el estúpido a cometido varios errores pero él no la heriría por gusto–habló muy serio.

–Lo siento, pero no cuentes conmigo–dijo Karin y entró enseguida a su salón.

–Yo tampoco creo que Kiba haya cometido tantos errores juntos. Yo te ayudaré–habló Ino.

Así su plan se puso en marcha. Ino a la hora de salida se acercó hacia Tayuya con un batido cuando salía del baño de chicas y se chocó con ella "accidentalmente" haciendo que toda su blusa se ensuciara.

–Lo lamento, vamos a mi casa y te lo limpiaré–dijo Ino arrestándola para evitar que se negara.

Sasuke al ver a su amigo parado en la entrada esperando a Tayuya fue a hablar con él.

–Me vas a decir que es todo esta pantomima, o te rompo la cara–habló el Uchiha molesto.

–No te metas en esto Uchiha, ese día ya me dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir–contestó él.

–¿Todo lo que tenía que decir? –pregunto en tono de burla. –No te he dicho ni la mitad, no creo que las palabras que le dijeras a la Hyuga fueran tus verdaderos sentimientos. Yo sé todo lo que la amas, a mí no me puedes engañar–habló Sasuke todavía más enfadado.

–Me vas a tomar de la camisa como la otra vez–habló serio el Inuzuka.

–La otra vez no seguí insistiendo porque creí que con el tiempo utilizarías este tonto cerebro tuyo y reaccionarias, pero veo que no va a hacer así. Así que si tú no me vas a explicar las cosas vas a hacer que yo tome cartas en el asunto–terminó de decir el azabache.

–¿Cartas en el asunto? No sabes nada de lo que ocurre, tú también has caído desde el principio. Ella nos ha utilizado a todos como se le ha dado la gana–dijo Kiba lleno de rabia.

–¿Ella, a quién te refieres? –preguntó el Uchiha sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo.

Kiba se maldijo por dentro, tenía que salir lo más rápido de allí antes de que ella se enterase.

–Olvídalo y olvídame. No te metas en mis asuntos–habló el castaño queriéndose ir.

–Si no te importa Hinata no te importará saber que a mi ella me gusta–dijo él serio.

Kiba se volteó de golpe y miro a su mejor amigo fijamente para ver que lo que acababa de decir solo era una mentira para que él hablase.

–Le confesaré mis sentimientos y te la quitaré si no me dices lo que ocurre–habló el Uchiha.

–¡Mientes, es mentira! Tú no puedes estar enamorado de ella–habló bastante nervioso.

–Bueno digamos que tienes razón, pero si te soy franco la Hyuga tiene un buen cuerpo y es bastante bonita y parece que a mi padre le agrada–terminó de decir con voz retadora.

–¡No te atrevas a hacerlo daño Uchiha! –habló Kiba realmente furioso.

–Tan predecible como siempre–dijo él con su habitual sonrisa. –Si te preocupa Tayuya debe estar en casa de Ino, no nos escuchará, así que dime lo que ocurre idiota–habló mas tranquilo.

El Inuzuka comenzó a sentir un poco de alivio al escuchar eso y golpeó al Uchiha en su brazo.

–Vamos a mi casa–dijo sin más y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Sasuke.

Al llegar a casa del castaño su hermana estaba preparando la cena con una enorme sonrisa.

–¡Oh Kiba llagaste! ¡Y parece que Sasuke está contigo! Me alegro que hayan arreglado las cosas–dijo ella ya más feliz y tranquila. Mientras que el castaño solo sonrió y asintió.

–Hermana vamos a estar en mi cuarto–dijo él mientras subía por las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación ojo marrón el azabache se dio cuenta que estaba hecha un total desastre, aún más de lo que siempre solía estar cuando lo visitaba.

–¿Me vas a explicar todo lo que está pasando o darás más rodeos? –habló Sasuke cansado.

–Sabes que mi hermana es como una madre para mí, ella me ha cuidado siempre y le debo mucho–dijo él mirando directamente a su amigo.

El morocho no sabía muy bien de que iba todo esto pero decidió escuchar sin decir nada.

–Sabes que mi hermana trabaja como maestra en una universidad, ¿verdad? –cuando vio que su amigo asentía decidió continuar. –El hermano de Tayuya asiste a la universidad donde mi hermana da clase. Él es un chico problemático y mi hermana por su estúpido sentido de la justicia quiso ayudarlo a cambiar–dijo él serio. –Pero… parece que las cosas se le fueron de las manos y acabó acostándose con él–terminó decir Kiba muy furioso mientras veía la cara de sorpresa del Uchiha. –Tayuya se enteró y tomó una foto de ellos cuando lo hacían–sentenció el castaño todavía más furioso. –Me dijo que si no hacía todo lo que quería lo pondría en toda la escuela y la despedirían–dijo él apretando sus puños por toda la rabia acumulada que sentía. –Ella me pidió que tomase la carpeta del aula de profesores. Creí que la quería para que aprobase ella, pero me equivoqué por completo, solo quería inculpar a Hinata. Me quedé en shock cuando me enteré, pero me dijo que si decía algo ella revelaría lo de mi hermano, por eso que cuando se acercó a mi hui. No podía mirarla a la cara. Quería contarle la verdad, pero Tayuya no me dejaba y me tenía totalmente controlado–terminó de decir el Inuzuka.

Sasuke no sabía que decir, nunca creyó que el asunto fuera tan serio. Ahora comprendía el comportamiento de su amigo. Sabía que para él Hana era muy importante y haría cualquier cosa con tal de protegerla, pero no esperaba que fuera capaz de herir a la Hyuga de esa manera. Aunque en parte lo entendía, si alguien le hiciera algo a Itachi reaccionaría igual.

–Pero tú nos dijiste a Ino y a mí que tú había cogido la carpeta–habló Sasuke extrañado.

–Ella lo planeó todo. Me dijo que le tenía que decir eso a Ino, y que si se me presentaba la oportunidad tenía que decirle a Hinata que yo había tomado la carpeta y que Tayuya la puso en su mochila. La verdad es que en ese momento no me percaté de lo que realmente quería hacer–hizo una pausa y miró a su amigo. –Cuando tú viniste a hablar conmigo ese día Tayuya se encontraba en mi habitación, se escondió en el armario y me dijo que no podía decir nada de ella. Escuchó que tú querías que yo arreglara las coas con Hinata así que me dijo que lo dijera todo a mi Hina–dijo él. –Pero no me di cuenta que solo quería herirla, quería que le dijera eso para que luego nos viera besarnos y que le causara un mayor dolor. No sabes lo difícil que me fue decirle todas esas palabras que no sentía. Quería correr tras ella y abrazarla, se veía tan frágil y triste. Me sentí con un estúpido que no se merece a una novia como ella. No sebes de qué manera todo eso me destrozaba por dentro–dijo él con enorme ganas de llorar.

–Entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? –pregunto serio el morocho a su amigo.

–¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer? Tiene una foto de mi hermana. ¿Qué quieres que haga? –dijo él irónico. –¡Tengo que hacerle caso! No me queda de otra–dijo sumiso con una mirada triste. –Tú harías lo mismo si fuera tu hermano, así que no me lo vayas a recriminar. Le debo mucho a Hana, ella siempre me ha cuidado y ha desperdiciado muchas cosas por mi culpa, no la puedo abandonar a su suerte, no a ella–habló él resignado ante la situación en la que se encontraba.

–No te lo recrimino tonto, pero tenemos que hacer algo con este asunto–habló el morocho haciendo que Kiba mirara a su amigo –¿El hermano de Tayuya sabe que ella está chantajeando a tu hermana? –preguntó él desconcertándolo y haciendo que entendiera cada vez menos.

–¿Qué tiene que ver ese estúpido en todo eso? Por si no te has dado cuenta por su culpa estoy metido en este lío. Ese idiota ha engatusado a mi hermana–contestó el enfadado.

–A veces me sorprende lo grande que puede llegar a ser tu estupidez. Por si no te das cuenta si es verdad que tu hermana esta con ese chico tal vez él también la quiera y Tayuya se haya enterado por casualidad de lo que hay entre ellos, por lo que él no se lo haya contado así que se molestaría con ella si se entera de lo que hace–habló él como la cosa más obvia del mundo.

El castaño se sorprendió de lo rápido que era su amigo pensando las cosas, él no se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle. Pero tenía razón, tal vez aún había esperanza.

–¿Entonces que sugieres hacer? –preguntó Kiba muy interesado en lo que el pelinegro decía.

–Parece que comienzas a entrar en razón. Primeramente tenemos que cerciorarnos que tan real es la relación de tu hermana con el hermano de Tayuya y si él sabe o no sobre lo que está haciendo su hermanita. En caso que él lo sepa tendremos que pensar en otra cosa–sentenció.

–Entiendo–dijo el castaño un poco más esperanzado de poder arreglar su situación.

Después de la charla con su tonto amigo y una deliciosa cena preparada por Hana se fue a su casa para hablar con la Hyuga y darle pistas sobre lo que había descubierto, pero cuando leyó el mensaje de la peli azulada le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

 **Hinata:** _Lamento mucho la demora / pero tenía una visita, era el ahijado del director. :O Estuvimos haciendo galletas y se nos pasó el tiempo XP, luego tuve que preparar la cena para mi tío y Neji-niisan, perdóname por demorar tanto. ¿Qué tal tú primer día? ;)_

Conocía lo suficiente a Hinata como para saber que no era una chica muy sociable por su timidez y que invitase a un chico a su casa no le gustaba en absoluto.

A él nunca lo había invitado a hacer galletas, había ido contadas veces, pero solo para hacer trabajos. Pero la cosa empezaba cuando dijo que era el ahijado del director, es decir su otro dobe amigo, y eso le molestaba.

Que el ojo azul haya hecho galletas con su Hime y se haya acercado a ella tan rápido cuando a él le costó mucho que no tartamudeara en su presencia. Pero antes de sacar conclusiones primero se tenía que asegurarse que se trataba del Namikaze que conocía.

 **Black knight:** _¿El ahijado del director de nuestro insti, de Jiraiya? ¿Lo conoces, cuándo, dónde?_

 **Hinata:** _Si, hoy lo he conocido. Su nombre es Naruto Namikaze y va a mí misma clase. Es muy buen chico, al principio tenía mis reservas hacia él pero es muy lindo._

El Uchiha comenzaba a sentir una enorme oleada de celos contra el tonto de su amigo. ¿Cómo le podía describir con esa palabra si se estaba refiriendo al dobe de Naruto? Para él definitivamente la Hyuga se había vuelto loca, simplemente no podía describirlo con esa palabra. ¡No podía! Él era guapo, no Naruto. A él nunca se lo había dicho ¿y a él sí? Que alguien le explicase esta situación porque él no entendía nada, recriminaba el azabache.

 **Black knight:** _¿No me digas que ya has olvidado a Kiba y te has enamorado de ese rubio?_

¿Rubio? Como sabía su caballero que Naruto era rubio, nunca le dijo de qué color era su cabello. Esto realmente se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño. ¿Quién era su caballero?

 **Hinata:** _¿Cómo sabes que Naruto es rubio si yo no te lo he dicho? ¿De verdad tienes a alguien que me espía? Esto es muy sospechoso. Voy a ir a la policía. :O_

El Uchiha se recriminaba porque sus celos le jugaran una mala pasada ocasionando que cometiera un error tan tonto como ese. Tenía que salir sin ser descubierto.

 **Black knight:** _Vamos hime no inventes. ¿Realmente me crees capaz de eso? T-T Me pondré triste. :O Lo que pasa es que una vez Jiraiya me mostró una foto de él con su ahijado. ¬3¬_

 **Hinata:** _¿No me estas mintiendo, verdad? Sabes que odio las mentiras. ¬_ –

 **Black knight:** _No boba. ;) Entonces ¿Qué tal te pareció tu nuevo amigo rubio?_

 **Hinata:** _No te lo vas a creer pero cuando lo vi por primera me recordó a Kiba, supongo que fue por su corte de pelo, aunque su cabello es un rubio dorado muy deslumbrante. Pero a medida que lo he tratado me di cuenta que solo en eso se parecen. Al principio creí que también su sonrisa pero la de él me resulta mucho más radiante XD, además puede que él sea incluso más guapo /, es broma._

Sasuke sentía unas enormes ganas de matar a su atolondrado amigo de la infancia. Tenía que tranquilizarse, además sabía que el rubio solo quería a Sakura, no había de que preocuparse.

 **Black knight:** _Pues parece que estás haciendo buenas migas. :)_

 **Hinata:** _Sí, eso creo. - Lamento no poderme quedar hablando contigo más tiempo pero como mañana tengo clases he de madrugar. Sabes creí que había sido un mal día por todas las cosas que me pasaron al principio pero al pasar toda la tarde con él se me ha olvidado. Bueno no te entretengo más que sé que tú también tienes que ir al insti. Un beso, ya hablaremos. 3_

El Uchiha no sintió ganas de responder el mensaje y se desconectó simplemente. Quería decirle lo que había descubierto sobre Kiba, pero después de lo que le había contado no quería hablar con ella y que le explicara más cosas sobre otros hombres. Sentía como un pinchazo de dolor se alojaba en su pecho. ¿Celos?, se preguntaba mientras suspiraba. Sabía que era ridículo sentirse así. Hinata volvería con Kiba y su caballero desaparecería junto con todos sus sentimientos.

Cuando su caballero se desconectó sin despedirse Hinata esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ¿podría ser que se pusiera celoso porque estaba hablando sobre otro chico?, se preguntaba la peli azulada manteniendo un poco de esperanzas. Ahora ya no lo podía seguir negando, se había enamorado de su caballero, ¿Ino siempre había tenido razón?, se cuestionaba ella. Y sin más se acostó en su cama preparada para el día de mañana.

* * *

Bueno esto es todo, repito siento haber sido tan lenta subiéndolo, pero espero que les haya gustado, quiero agradecer a todos los que lean la historia y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo.

 **Hime23:** Bueno que tal, te dije que no odiaras a Kiba XD. Ahora lo entiendes.

 **xXAiKawaiiChanXx:** Sasuke va a salir también aunque ahora no estén en el mismo instituto, así que espero que no te pierdas mi fic. :)

 **Monidex:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario.

 **Nana:** Gracias por tu review, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia. :D

 **Amy:** Bueno en este capítulo Sasuke tuvo muchos celos XD, así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado y gracias por tu comentario.


	18. Chapter 18

Holis :) Ahora toca el capítulo número 18. Y como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de Kishimoto :(. Muchas gracias por los reviews.

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Lazos inesperados**

Hinata se sentía tan feliz por lo que había pasado la noche anterior con su caballero y aunque no había sido algo tan importante, ya que era bastante ambiguo se levantó una hora antes de que su alarma sonara y no tenía ni una pisca de sueño, estaba fresca cual rosa.

Había logrado que su caballero tuviera celos de ella, al menos eso esperaba, así que tal vez él también podría sentir algo más por ella que una simple amistad y que así le revelase su verdadera identidad para que ella le pudiera decir sus verdaderos sentimientos y que estuvieran juntos. O al menos es lo que ella esperaba, el sentimiento que tenía por él era distinto del que sintió alguna vez por Kiba, más dulce y especial haciéndole sentir confortable y protegida a pesar de que podía estar nerviosa.

Fue a la cocina a preparar la comilona pero como se encontraba tan emocionada pensando en su caballero no se dio cuenta y cocinó más de la cuenta haciendo comida para llenar cuatro bentos en vez de tres.

Al principio no sabía si dejarlo para comerlo luego, pero le parecía un desperdicio, entonces fue cuando le vino un sonriente ojo azul a la mente. Así que cuando vio a su primo bajar en pijama decidió que le preguntaría por la dirección del Namikaze.

–¿Neji-niisan tú por casualidad no sabrás donde vive Naruto-kun, verdad? –preguntó Hinata haciendo que Neji se atragantara con su propia saliva y la mirara con cara de sorpresa y haciendo el desentendido trató de responder.

–¿N-na-naruto? ¿Por qué quieres saber eso? –preguntó él limpiándose el rostro muy nervioso, era la primera vez que su prima se acercaba a alguien tan rápido y eso lo ponía celoso.

–Preparé un poco más de comida así que me gustaría dársela–respondió ella calmadamente.

Pero Neji no podía estar en absoluto tranquilo, la peli azulada no solía ser despistada en la cocina a menos que se centrase tanto en algo o alguien, así que tal vez ¿se había enamorado del tonto Namikaze?, se cuestionaba el castaño muy preocupado por su querida prima.

No es que el ojo azul fuese un mal tipo pero sabía que ese idiota estaba totalmente enamorado de la peli rosa y gracias al estúpido perro su prima había salido mal de su última relación así que no quería que más chicos la hicieran sufrir.

Para él ella era como una hermanita que tenía que proteger con todo su ser, así que era normal que se preocupase por ella y actuara como todo un hermano celoso.

–Creo que es mejor que se lo des a la hora del almuerzo–contestó tratando de tranquilizarse.

–Pero si hago eso él seguramente ya lleve un bento–respondió dejándolo sin más argumentos, aunque en verdad no lo pretendiera.

–Pe-pe-pero es temprano y no vayas a molestarlos, además Naruto suele dormir mucho por eso siempre llega tarde a la escuela–dijo Neji casi desesperado intentando hacerla desistir.

–No creo que este mal que Hina quiera darle un bento a Naruto, además es un buen chico y si ha hecho más comida sería malo que se desperdiciara–habló Hizashi dejando de piedra a Neji.

–¿Usted también conoce a Naruto-kun tío? –preguntó la peli azulada interesada.

–Sí, es un muchacho interesante. Cuando lo vi la primera vez estaba gritando "¡Neji te reto a un duelo!" era muy divertido–dijo Hizashi riendo recodando la escena mientras que Neji solo se sentía avergonzado. –Te dibujare un mapa, está cerca así que no te preocupes–habló Hizashi mientras cogía una hoja de papel y comenzaba a dibujar el mapa. –Ten–cuando se lo entrego vio que realmente estaban cerca.

–Muchas gracias, adiós. Nos vemos en la escuela Neji-niisan–dijo Hinata saliendo por la puerta.

Al ver salir a su prima por la puerta parecía que al castaño le hubieran extraído toda el alma, estaba blanco como un papel, no sabía muy bien que había pasado y como su padre había permitido que su dulce y delicada prima fuera con el tonto del Namikaze.

–¡Papá, pero que has hecho! –exclamó el Hyuga claramente molesto con el mayor.

–No seas tan celoso, Hinata es mayorcita, no te preocupes tanto. Además a veces dejas volar demás a tu imaginación y no ves las cosas claras, si tenías que preocuparte debiste haberlo hecho por otra persona no por él–dijo Hizashi divertido dejando a Neji totalmente intrigado.

La peli azulada siguió recto por tres cuadras y luego volteo a la derecha tal como se lo indicaba el mapa, entonces encontró la residencia Namikaze.

Era una casa bastante bonita y del mismo diseño que la de su tío, cosa bastante normal ya que eran del mismo barrio.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, tal vez su primo tenía razón y los podría importunar. Entonces cuando reunió el valor suficiente para tocar el timbre se escuchó un fuerte grito "¡NAMIKAZE NARUTO DESPIERTA AHORA MISMO, DATEBANE!"

La peli azul se sorprendió y por el susto tocó el timbre sin querer poniéndola nerviosa y obstruyendo cualquier arrepentimiento.

La figura que la recibió la dejó anonadada, aquel hombre era Naruto pero en una versión adulta. Su cabello igual de rubio pero más largo, dándole un aire más sensual y también esos ojos azules que tanto lo caracterizaban. Lo único diferente de aquella persona con el rubio era un atractivo rostro maduro pero igual de guapo.

–Hola. ¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó el mayor haciendo que la ojo luna saliera de su trance.

–Eh…–dijo ella un tanto nerviosa. –Bu-buenos días, soy una compañera de clase de su hijo. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, yo he preparado un poco de comida de más así que le traje un bento a Naruto-kun–dijo rápido y nerviosa por la mirada del adulto y lo raro que sonaba su petición cuando lo dijo en voz alta, tal vez Neji tenía razón y era una mala idea.

–¿Quién es Minato? –habló una hermosa mujer de cabellera roja similar a la de su amiga Karin.

–Es Hinata, una amiga de Naruto, parece que le trajo un bento–dijo con una amable sonrisa.

Cuando Kushina vio a la peli azulada se quedó prendada. Parecía una muñequita de colección con su cabello azulado, su piel porcelana con mejillas sonrojadas y unos ojos perlas preciosos.

–¡Un bento para nuestro Naruto! –dijo muy emocionada. –Entiendo, entiendo. Pasa no te quedes fuera, mi hijo ahora baja, espera un momento–habló ella encandilada con la Hyuga.

Era la primera vez que una chica traía un bento para su pequeño, y además era una chica realmente hermosa y que parecía tener una muy buena educación. Sin más demoras subió a la recámara de su hijo para intentar despertarlo y que bajara de una vez por todas.

–Naruto levanta, una amiga te ha traído algo delicioso–dijo ella moviendo a su dormilón hijo.

Aunque el rubio aún estaba medio adormilado cuando escuchó la palabra delicioso pensó que se trataba del plato que más le gustaba, ¡RAMEN!, entonces como un resorte se levantó, se comenzó a vestir y arreglar a gran velocidad y bajó a la cocina dejando estupefacta a su madre.

Pero al bajar en vez de encontrar un plato de su delicioso ramen se encontró a su padre riendo con la peli azulada, no entendía muy bien que ocurría. ¿Estaba soñando?

–¿Hinata-chan? –pregunto el rubio en tono interrogativo viendo a la ojo luna sorprendido.

–Hola Naruto-kun, perdona por venir de improviso pero preparé un poco más de comida y traje un bento para ti–habló Hinata ya más tranquila que al principio y con una dulce sonrisa.

Cuando Naruto escuchó aquellas palabras y además vio el sonriente y dulce rostro de la peli azulada su corazón comenzó a bombear sangre como loco y se sonrojó claramente. Al no saber si era un sueño o estaba en la realidad se pellizcó uno de sus mofletes y al ver que dolía supo que no estaba soñando, que Hinata estaba allí diciéndole que le había preparado un bento.

–¿Un bento para mí? ¿Lo ha hecho Hinata-chan?–preguntó sorprendido, pero muy feliz.

–Sí, pero si no te gusta no pasa nada–respondió ella un poco nerviosa por la actitud del rubio.

–¡NO! A mí me hace muy feliz, ayer cuando vi tu bento me apeteció mucho probarlo. Lo aceptaré encantado. Muchas gracias–dijo él rascándose la cabeza con la mano pero alegre.

–No sabía que tenías una novia tan bonita y dulce, sí que la tenías bien escondida. Segura será una maravillosa esposa–habló Kushina muy emocionada.

Naruto se puso rojo y comenzó a negar diciéndole a su madre que se equivocaba que la peli azulada era una compañera de clase y Hinata también se sonrojó e igual que el negó.

–Ella es mi compañera de clases, una amiga, a mí me gusta Sakura-chan–aclaró el rubio.

–Vamos Kushina, no seas así y molestes a los muchachos–dijo Minato sereno pero divertido.

Kushina solo suspiró, Sakura era una buena niña, pero notaba que la peli rosa solo veía a su hijo como un amigo y nada más y le dolía ver como siempre lo rechazaba. Pensó que por fin podía haberla olvidado con esa dulce chica, pero parecía no ser así.

–Se nos va a hacer tarde, nos tenemos que ir, vamos Hina–dijo el rubio tomando a la ojo luna de la mano y saliendo de su casa lo más rápido posible solo dejando que ella dijera "adiós".

Cuando salieron de la casa el Namikaze se disculpó por el comportamiento de su madre pero para la ojo luna ella parecía una muy buena persona al igual que su padre.

–No te disculpes, Kushina-san es muy amable, igual que tu padre. Ella al principio me recordó a una amiga de mi otra escuela, se llama Karin Uzumaki–habló Hinata dejándolo perplejo.

–¡CONOCES A MI PRIMA KARIN! –exclamó el ojo azul tremendamente sorprendido.

La ojo luna también se sorprendió, ¿había dicho, prima?, ¡¿Él y Karin eran primos?! Tomó su billetera y le mostró una fotografía de las tres juntas y el rubio se sorprendió aún más.

–¡ES ELLA! Esta es mi prima. ¡ES KARIN! –dijo el Namikaze muy asombrado. –Ella estudia en La academia Garuen. Ella dijo que allí tenía muy buenas amigas, pero nunca me dijo sus nombres, ahora caigo, también dijo que allí estaba Sasuke. ¿Conoces al teme? –preguntó el rubio.

Vale, esto sí que era realmente raro, es verdad que cuando Karin vio a Sasuke dijeron que se conocían de la otra escuela, cuando él estaba en párvulos, pero no esperaba Naruto también lo conociera. Todo esto parecía una enorme coincidencia del destino, como si planeara algo.

–Sí, nos hicimos amigos cuando estábamos en primaria. Al principio nos costó mucho hablarle, pero luego descubrimos que era una persona muy buena aunque lo oculte–respondió ella.

–Vaya, menuda coincidencia–dijo riendo. –El teme es mi amigo de niñez, pero su familia se mudó en el verano antes de entrar a primaria, pero aun así siempre manteníamos el contacto y quedábamos, incluso una vez vino con su amigo de la otra escuela, Kiba, creo que se llamaba el chico. Un chico castaño y con aspecto perruno, parecía bastante divertido–habló el ojo azul muy entusiasmado.

Pero cuando la peli azul escuchó el nombre del castaño puso una mirada melancólica haciendo que el Namikaze se callara y se angustiara.

–¿Ocurre algo Hina, he dicho algo malo? –preguntó el rubio preocupado al verla en ese estado.

No conocía de mucho tiempo a Hinata pero de alguna manera aquella peli azulada había logrado meterse en su corazón de una manera rápida pero profunda.

–No, lo que pasa…–cuando Hinata vio los ojos del Namikaze supo que podía confiar en él. –Kiba y yo estuvimos saliendo, pero luego las cosas se torcieron y me culparon de algo que no había hecho y casi me expulsan, pero gracias a tu padrino me salvé–dijo ella más calmada.

Naruto no entendía nada de lo que la Hyuga acaba de decir así que ella le explicó con todo lujo de detalles a su nuevo amigo todo lo que le había pasado el resto del trayecto.

Pero después de escuchar toda la historia el rubio se molestó mucho con el castaño por su tonta actitud, él a veces también era un estúpido pero dañar de esa forma a alguien como Hinata lo enfurecía.

–¡ES UN IDIOTA, COMO SE ATREVE A HACERTE ESO, Y CREÍ QUE ERA BUENA PERSONA, SI LO VEO SE VA A ENTERAR DE LO QUE VALE UN PEINE! –gritaba el ojo azul hecho todo una fiera.

–Gracias–dijo Hinata mientras sonreía y contagiaba la sonrisa a Naruto haciéndolo sonrojar.

El rubio en verdad no entendía cómo podía haber dejado escapara a alguien tan maravillosa como ella, era dulce, sincera, amable, bonita y una chica muy agradable, realmente tenía que ser un tonto como para dejar escapar alguien como ella.

Ambos se encontraban muy a gusto hablando y riendo que no se daban cuenta que una peli rosa figura los veía desde lejos con una mescla de extraños sentimientos.

Era la primera vez que Sakura veía a Naruto tan amistoso con una chica que no fuera ella. No es que se llevase mal con otras chicas, había algunas que iban tras de él, incluso se le habían confesado pero las rechazaba y las trataba con normalidad, pero con la Hyuga era más expresivo y se sonrojaba, tenía un trato muy distinto y ni siquiera la conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo, decía Sakura internamente.

–¡NARUTO! –gritó Sakura para que el atolondrado de su rubio amigo se fijara en su presencia.

–¡Oh, Sakura-chan! –gritó el ojo azul muy feliz de verla y agitando la mano para saludarla.

–Buenos días Hinata-chan, Naruto–dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa. –Que milagro que hayas venido puntual, nunca lo haces–inquirió ella mirándolo.

–En verdad es gracias a Hinata–dijo él un poco avergonzado.

Pues no sé cómo te las has arreglado pero parece que has logrado que este tonto sea puntual por una vez en su vida–habló la ojo jade señalándolo y haciendo que Naruto se pusiera a hacer pucheros por los hirientes comentarios de la peli rosa.

Cuando los tres entraron al salón varios parecían impresionados de ver al rubio puntual, era la primera vez, algunos no sabían si estaban soñando o viendo espejismos, así que se acercaban a tocar al Namikaze para comprobar que en verdad estaba presente, tenía que ser el fin. ¡El fin, el fin del mundo! Decían algunos haciendo molestar al ojo azul.

–¿Se va acabar el mundo, tengo visiones? Namikaze Naruto ¿puntal?–dijo Shikamaru divertido.

–Que molestos, yo puedo ser puntual siempre–habló Naruto claramente picado con su amigo.

–No deberías estar diciendo eso cuando el mérito es de otro–habló Sakura molesta.

–Yo puedo ser puntual siempre, me apuesto lo que quieras–sentenció él muy confiado.

–Entonces que te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta–habló desafiante Shikamaru mirando al rubio con una sonrisa de diversión.

–Oh vamos Shika no empieces tú también–inquirió Temari cansada de comportamiento infantil de su novio cuando estaba con Naruto.

–Si logras llegar puntual durante todo el primer trimestre haré tus deberes el semestre siguiente–dijo el peli negro totalmente confiado e ignorando completamente a su novia. –Pero si fallas serás mi sirviente el próximo semestre–terminó de decir retador.

El Namikaze no se lo pensó dos veces para aceptar la apuesta, si ganaba estaría todo un semestre sin deberes, además Shikamaru era el mejor en su clase, tendría muy buenas notas. Además tenía un haz bajo la manga, si Hinata lo despertaba todos los días durante lo que quedaba de trimestre estaba seguro de que ganaría la apuesta, solo esperaba que aceptara.

–¡Que viva la llama de la juventud! –exclamó Lee muy interesado en la apuesta.

Las siguientes tres horas pasaron rápidas y llegó la hora del patio, todos sus amigos se prepararon para comer mientras sacaban su bento.

Naruto fue el más veloz de todos ya que se sentía muy ansioso por empezar a probar la comida de la peli azulada, tenía una pinta increíblemente deliciosa, podía sentir como la boca se le hacía agua.

–Vaya sí que se ve muy rico tu bento Naruto–dijo Lee claramente asombrado mirándolo.

Cuando Neji escuchó esas palabras fulminó a Lee con su mirada, pero sobre todo a Naruto, estaba claramente molesto y aunque no sabían por qué nadie se atrevió a preguntarle, su aura era intimidante.

El rubio trato disimuladamente de ignorar al castaño, conocía al duro carácter de Neji cuando se molestaba así que era mejor no provocarlo, aunque no sabía que le había hecho y se centró en su comida, pero cuando le dio el primer bocado quedó fascinado con su sabor.

–¡Hina esto es delicioso, eres una gran cocinera, quien te tenga como esposa comerá como rey!–hablaba él con la boca llena de comida. La ojo luna sonrió muy complacida y le agradeció.

–¡¿Le has hecho un bento a Naruto Hinata-chan?! –dijo Tenten muy perpleja ante la situación.

–Sí, esta mañana me despiste un poco y acabé haciendo comida de más, así que decidí darle un poco a Naruto-kun ya que ayer no probó las galletas–dijo Hinata calmadamente, haciendo un gran contraste de cómo se encontraba su primo. –¡Lo que me recuerda! –habló ella parándose de golpe y yendo hacia su mochila para luego regresar y comenzar a repartir una bolsa con galletas adornadas con un hermoso lazo para cada uno de sus amigos. –Ayer Naruto-kun y yo hicimos muchas galletas así que traje para todos. Espero que les guste–terminó ella.

–Realmente eres una chica increíble. Muchas gracias Hina-chan–dijo Temari muy agradecida.

–Muchas gracias, también tengo para tu hermano pero como no lo conozco mucho ¿Por qué no se las das tú? –dijo ella haciendo que ella fuera a dejarlas en su pupitre.

Todos empezaron a probar las galletas y se sorprendieron de lo buen cocinara que era y le decían que la próxima vez también querían ayudarla, sobre todo las chicas.

Todos reían muy felices, pero Sakura se sentía extraña, era la primera vez que tenía celos de una chica. Hinata parecía una muy buena persona así que eso complicaba las cosas, ya que no podía odiarla, pero no le gustaba ese rápido lazo que había formado con el rubio.

–¿Sabéis que Hina conoce a Karin y a Sasuke?–habló Naruto haciendo que todos le tomasen atención. –Ella estaba en el mismo colegio que ellos, ¿no es una enorme conciencia? –dijo él.

Sakura al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke se sorprendió aún más, ahora no solo era Naruto sino que también Sasuke. Era cierto que la peli rosada había estado enamorado de él, pero después de tantos rechazos comprendió que él jamás la vería de la forma que quería y se rindió.

–¿Qué tan cercana eres a Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Sakura por primera vez en el almuerzo.

Hinata no sabía muy bien cómo responder a la pregunta que le acaba de formular la peli rosa, era cierto que eran amigos, pero no podía decir que eran muy cercanos ya que para ella él era aún todo un misterio y si eran amigos era gracias a Kiba, no por méritos propios.

Aunque claro después de lo que pasó ese día cuando fue a la escuela y casi se besan sentía que algo había cambiado en su relación. Además que siempre su presencia la inquietaba notablemente haciendo que su corazón se desbocara y si a esto se le sumaba el hecho de que el Uchiha era alguien bastante atractivo y sensual.

Ante estos pensamientos su níveo rostro se comenzó a sonrojar como un tomate maduro y todo el mundo la empezó a mirar confundido. Pero sobretodo una jade y azul mirada, que era una combinación entre intriga y resentimiento por Sakura y preocupación por parte del rubio.

–Fuimos los primeros que le hablamos cuándo llegó a la escuela en primaria, desde allí nos conocimos. Y luego él me ayudaba como vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil en mi anterior instituto–dijo ella tratando de disimular tranquilidad, pero fue en vano porque tanto Neji como Shikamaru notaron fácilmente lo nerviosa que estaba, por algo ellos eran considerados genios.

Para suerte de la ojo luna el timbre comenzó a sonar, y todos volvieron a sus asientos, aún sentía como su corazón latía por tan solo recordar cómo casi besa al Uchiha.

Ella sabía que él no era un chico fácil, pero tenía sus momentos dulces que harían derretir al corazón más frio, además de un atractivo endemoniado que podría conquistar a cualquier chica. Tal vez por eso junto con el calor del momento se dejó llevar, decía ella internamente.

Pero eso no explicaba por qué se sintió tan bien cuando la abrazó cuando se despidió de ella. La ojo luna se sacudió la cabeza y trató de centrase en la clase, estaba teniendo pensamientos tontos. Entonces de repente su móvil vibró haciendo que casi lo tirara al suelo del susto, este estaba notificando que le había llegado un mensaje de WhatsApp de quien menos esperaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke no se podía concentrar a causa del último mensaje de Hinata, incluso si la peli azulada no estaba lo volvía loco. No entendía como había podido caer en la estúpida trampa del amor.

Solo era el segundo día desde que habían comenzado las clases pero los celos le estaban consumiendo. Quiso llamar a su dobe amigo pero por alguna razón no se atrevió. Tenía miedo que el rubio también comenzase a sentir algo por la Hyuga y se la arrebatase, pensaba él.

¡Alto! Esto se le empezaba a salir de las manos, la peli azulada no era de su propiedad, además ahora que sabía lo que ocurría con Kiba tenía que arreglar las cosas entre ellos y todo volvería a ser como antes.

Persistir en sus sentimientos no estaba bien, solo lo dañarían más tarde. Pero cuando su cabeza se comenzó a llenar de imágenes y recuerdos que tenía de la Hyuga ya no pudo aguantar más y le mandó un mensaje de su móvil a ella, pero esta vez de él mismo.

 **Sasuke:** _Hola Hyuga, ¿la clase es divertida? Yo voy a ser el próximo presidente del consejo estudiantil así que no te preocupes que los cuidaré tal y como te prometí ese día. Bueno, adiós._

Esas eran los típicos mensajes que caracterizaban al Uchiha, cortos pero concretos. Pero que de alguna forma este la peli azulada lo sentía distinto, como si fuera uno más íntimo y especial. Así que por un impulso quiso seguir hablando más con él y le contestó tan rápido como pudo.

 **Hinata:** Felicidades, m _e alegro por ti. Las clases no están mal, ¿y tú, que tal están todos allá?_

Al recibir ese mensaje de ella el morocho se sorprendió y una dulce sonrisa de reflejó en sus labios haciendo que algunas chicas que lo observaran comenzaran a suspirar.

Ella antes hubiese respondido algo como " _Muchas felicidades Uchiha-san_ " y allí habría acabado la conversación, pero esta era la primera vez que no era tan tajante con él y eso lo ponía de muy buen humor.

Así que esta tal vez era una buena oportunidad para explicarle lo que en verdad había ocurrido con Kiba y no utilizar ese tonto disfraz que usaba cuando era su caballero, en cierta forma le molestaba que ella prefiriera a su caballero antes que a él mismo incluso si eran la misma persona.

 **Sasuke:** _Necesito hablar contigo personalmente de algo importante. No te puedes negar, esta tarde te espero en mi casa a las 6, ya habrás acabado las clases. Es urgente, tienes que venir._

Hinata se sorprendió por el repentino mensaje que le había mandado, ellos siempre habían mantenido una relación extraña, ya que él siempre que podía la molestaba con cualquier cosa para hacerla sonrojarla.

Así que al principio creyó que se trataba de otra de sus bromas, pero parecía sincero y serio, así que aceptó, le dijo que tal vez se tardaría un poco pero que allí estaría.

Después de haber dicho que se encontrarían las horas pasaban lentas para ambos, él tenía muchas ganas de verla, hablar y molestarla, mientras que ella estaba intrigada por lo que le diría en Uchiha en su casa.

Cuando al fin sonó la hora de salida Hinata se despidió de todos y salió lo más rápido hacia el salón de su primo para decirle que iría a ver a un amigo y tal vez llegaría un poco tarde a casa.

De tan rápido que dijo el mensaje a Neji no le dio tiempo de procesar la información y no le pudo preguntar a quién vería, dejándolo intrigado. Cuando salió de su aula para acompañarla vio que ya se había ido haciéndolo preocupar, pero recordó lo que le dijo su padre en la mañana y se trató de tranquilizar y confiar en ella.

El Namikaze quería hablar con la ojo luna para pedirle ayuda en lo de la apuesta pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Así que cuando vio a Neji le preguntó pero este le dijo que se había ido que se lo dijera mañana.

–¿Puedo esperarla en tu casa? ¡Es algo de vida o muerte! –dramatizó como siempre el ojo azul.

El castaño no estaba seguro de llevarlo, pero conocía su hiperactivo carácter y si no lo llevaba lo más seguro es que lo volviera loco e resto del camino así que aceptó a regañadientes, al menos le reconfortaba saber que no era el ojo azul a quien iba a ver su prima.

Por otra parte la peli azulada subía al metro para irse a encontrar con el Uchiha, pero le quedaba un buen camino ya que tenía que ir al final de la línea y ella estaba por la mitad.

Se encontraba nerviosa por lo que el morocho le quería decir, le daba vueltas y vueltas pero no se le ocurría nada. Estaba ansiosa de ver a sus amigos, aunque solo habían pasado dos días y les hablaba por teléfono igualmente los extrañaba, esperaba que le diera tiempo de verlos, si no ya sería en otra ocasión porque no quería llegar muy tarde porque tenía que hacer la cena.

Sasuke salió lo más rápido que pudo de la escuela y fue directo a casa para ducharse, arreglarse y ponerse una ropa cómoda pero que destacase todo su atractivo.

Aunque no le costaría mucho, ya que con cualquier ropa se veía genial y sumamente guapo. Cuando estuvo listo como si de un acto coordinado se tratara su madre tocó su puerta dejando entrever una figura muy conocida para el Uchiha, esa hermosa y tímida peli azulada que tanto le gustaba.

–Me alegra mucho que nos visites, nunca le había visto invitar a una chica a casa–dijo con una pícara sonrisa la Uchiha. –Si necesitan algo estaré abajo, descuiden no los molestaré. Diviértanse, pero no demasiado–terminó de decir ella riendo flojito y mirando a su pequeño, avergonzándolo notablemente haciendo que por primera vez el azabache maldijera la intromisión de su madre.

Como la peli azulada no entendía muy bien que era lo que quería decir se encontraba más calmada que el morocho.

–Ejem–carraspeó Sasuke para que la ojo luna volviera a centrar su atención en él. –Tengo algo muy importante de lo que tengo que discutir contigo, por eso te invité–dijo de repente.

La Hyuga también estaba muy interesada en lo que el morocho le tenía que decir. Pero cuando le iba a preguntar se topó con sus negras orbes y otra vez cayó hipnotizada por ellas. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, con él siempre le pasaba, por eso prefería no mirarle a los ojos.

Pero mirar a su cuerpo tampoco era una buena opción su camisa blanca con ese chaleco negro de tela junto con esos jeans holgados le hacían ver como un atractivo demonio.

El azabache al ver que ella también le devolvía la intensa mirada y sus cuencas perlas resplandecían se vio tentado a acercarse a ella y robar un beso de esos ansiados labios, pero sabía que no podía, que era una mala idea.

Estaba allí por un motivo y nada le haría salir de su plan, inclusive la dulce, tímida y tentadora peli azulada que le parecía tan apetecible. Así que con la resta de cordura que le quedaba cogió todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a hablar haciendo que el contacto se rompiera.

–Sé que este tema puede ser un poco incómodo para ti, pero necesito que me escuches hasta el final–dijo Sasuke haciendo que Hinata se extraña aún más de lo que ya estaba, pero haciendo que asintiera aunque se sentía un poco insegura. –Sé porque del estúpido comportamiento de Kiba, así que necesito que lo perdones–soltó el pelinegro haciendo que el rostro de la peli azul se transformara uno afligido, ella no tenía ganas de saber de él, ahora que sabía su verdaderos sentimientos ya no le causaba tanto dolor como antes pero aún le molestaba, se levantó dispuesta a irse si el Uchiha no la hubiera detenido impidiéndoselo.

–Sé que es duro, pero créeme que después de escuchar lo que te tengo que decir ya no lo odiarás, al menos como ahora–dijo él mirándola directamente a sus orbes perlas, ella al volverse a sumergir en esos negros ojos solo asintió no muy convencida de todo eso. –Tayuya ha estado chantajeado a Kiba, le obligó que tomara el examen y fue ella misma la que lo puso en tu pupitre, después hizo que te mintiera varias veces para hacerte daño, él te sigue amando igual que lo ha hecho siempre, nunca lo ha dejado de hacer–terminó de decir muy serio.

El morocho sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho, sabía que lo más seguro es que después de que Hinata se enterase de eso fuera hacia él y le perdonase entonces volverían a tener la misma relación que antes.

Sentía como su pecho se encogía causándole un fuerte dolor, pero se sorprendió al ver que la Hyuga no se movía del lugar y tenía una cara de confusión pero sobretodo de pena. No comprendía muy bien su comportamiento, algo le decía que ella tenía estaba distinta y que tal vez eso podría dificultar las cosas para su mejor y castaño amigo.

–Entiendo–dijo ella aún sorprendida. –Sé que Kiba es tu mejor amigo, sé que es una buena persona y creo saber lo que estas intentando hacer al decirme esto–habló ella mirándolo haciendo que él se inquietara. –Pero yo ya no puedo ver a Kiba de esa manera, es verdad que le quise, pero me di cuenta que nunca fue amor, era admiración que confundí. Ahora he encontrado a alguien que en verdad me gusta–dijo roja haciendo que él se enfadara.

El Uchiha podía sentir como sus celos comenzaban a salir a flote, estaba a punto de decir algo de lo que más tarde se arrepentiría así que con un esfuerzo universal se tranquilizó un poco y trató hablar con toda la racionalidad que podía, pero con solo imaginar que el chico del cual su ojo luna se había interesado era el rubio hacían un efecto contrario molestándolo aún más.

–Solo estás confundida, has estado con Kiba durante mucho tiempo. Además, has estado dos días en tu nueva escuela, no te puedes de haber enamorado de alguien para que te olvides de todo lo que has pasado con él–dijo él fríamente tratando de esconder su molestia.

–No lo estoy, yo lo conozco desde hace mucho y tal vez por eso no me di cuenta, no se trata de nadie de mi nueva escuela–dijo ella muy segura mirándolo a los ojos por voluntad propia por primera vez sorprendiéndolo notablemente y poniéndolo muy nervioso.

–Entonces, si no es nadie de tu nueva escuela, ¿de quién se trata? –preguntó él sumamente interesado haciendo que el rostro de la Hyuga se sonrojara y se pusiera bastante inquieta.

–No me digas que…–dijo él haciendo que ella se exaltara. –¿Soy yo? –terminó de decir

Ella quedó en shock, sus latidos se disparaban, casi podía escucharlos, ¡no era él!

–No, no, a-a mí me gu-gusta otra persona–dijo ella muy avergonzada.

Ella no sabía si decirle sobre su caballero, ellos nunca habían tenido una relación que se llama cercana como para contarse este tipo de asuntos tan íntimos, pero al ver su intensa mirada tan fija en ella haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir como loco y que pensara que se trataba de él lo mejor era aclarar le las cosas ya que no quería luego tener mal entendidos luego.

Pero se lo diría porque a pesar que sentía el constante bombeo de sangre la calma que le proporcionaban las negras orbes de pelinegro la tranquilizaban y cautivaban por completo.

–Yo no se lo dije a Kiba pero hablaba con un chico por internet. Al principio no éramos tan cercanos pero poco a poco él me comenzó a hablar y ayudar en muchas cosas. Me apoyó a declararme a Kiba pero no me di cuenta que me acabé enamorando de él–dijo ella muy roja.

El morocho se encontraba en una gran encrucijada, tenía a la única chica de la cual se había enamorado declarándole su amor, más o menos. Pero por otra parte sabía que su mejor amigo también la quería además de que ella no sabía que él era la verdad identidad del caballero.

Por otra parte Hinata sentía su cara arder y solo quería esconderse y que la tierra la tragase, como había podido contarle semejante cosa al mejor amigo de su exnovio. ¡Se había vuelto loca ¡Pero eso era culpa del Uchiha y sus hipnotizadores ojos negros.

El azabache al verla así solo quiso burlase de ella, siempre tan inocente y frágil, con ese sonrojo en su rostro que lo volvía loco.

–Entonces… estas enamorada de alguien que no conoces su rostro–dijo él socarronamente.

–Sé que no le he visto su rostro pero no creo que eso sea importante, yo me he enamorado de él por su forma dulce de ser, él siempre me ha protegido–dijo la ojo luna con voz soñadora pero avergonzada.

–Vaya es totalmente distinto de cuando hablabas de Kiba–habló él haciéndolo sonrojar aún más de lo que ya estaba.

–No seas cruel–dijo ella casi no aguantándose la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus dos manos parecían aún más dulce.

Ante esa reacción él Uchiha no se pudo aguantar más y perdió toda la cordura de fiel y mejor amigo que tenía y se acercó a ella como un depredador hacia su presa.

–No te avergüences–dijo haciéndola apartar sus manos de su rostro y elevando su barbilla con su mano para que lo mirara. –Sí que estas muy enamorada, me gustaría ser él–dijo el morocho en un susurro con una voz endemoniadamente sexy haciendo que la Hyuga se sorprendiera y se perdiera una vez más en sus ojos.

El latir de su corazón, el aliento del azabache y la corta distancia que les separaba hacía querer a la peli azulada besar al Uchiha, realmente ahora entendía por qué muchas chicas decían que él era un brujo, realmente hechizaba.

Pero no podía hacerlo, ella quería a su caballero, además él era el mejor amigo de su ex, no podía besarlo, pero poco a poco es decisión se iba perdiendo al mirarlo a los ojos. Nunca entendía como lo hacía pero lograba encandilarla y desear algo que sabía que no era correcto.

Para su suerte por segunda vez su bes fue interrumpido por Itachi que entró de improviso a su habitación haciéndonos separar bruscamente. Antes de que él pudiese decir algo Hinata tomo sus cosas y con toda la velocidad que disponía salió de la residencia Uchiha no sin antes despedirse de Mikoto.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, perdón por demorar tanto, pero estoy muy ocupada, intentaré ser más rápida lo prometo.


	19. Chapter 19

Esta vez he sido más rápida, espero mantener este ritmo XD, bueno estoy aquí y vengo con un nuevo capítulo, el número 19, como todos ya saben los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para hacer mis alocadas historias. XD

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: La mentira tiene patas cortas**

Nadie la entendía, nadie sabía que era estar siempre bajo una sombra constante, nadie se molestaba en conocer como era ella realmente, nadie se fijaba en ella, solo él. Esa luz que sin querer se convirtió en su salvavidas y único anhelo por el cual estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que le perteneciera, incluso destruirlo todo y convertirse en un demonio.

Tayuya era una chica guapa pero de carácter fuerte y bastante malhumorada, ella parecía no necesitar de nada ni nadie, era alguien que se valía por sí misma, al menos eso era lo que aparentaba externamente. Pero la verdad puede estar muy enterrada y no nos damos cuenta que los más fuertes en verdad pueden ser los más frágiles y sensibles, con pasados dolorosos.

Cuando ella era pequeña sus padres se divorciaron y ella y su hermano quedaron a cargo de su padre, él era un hombre recto, frío y bastante estoico, así que no les daba el suficiente cariño que necesitan unos niños haciendo que sus personalidades cambiaran drásticamente.

Su hermano escogió un camino equivocado, ya que se volvió muy rebelde y eso solo hacía que el mayor lo ignorara aún más. En cambio ella se refugió en los libros y el estudio, haciendo que él la tuviera más en cuenta, pero esto cambió cuando entró a la ESO y conoció a la ojo luna, opacándola y haciendo que su padre se disgustara con ella ya que no era la primera.

Eso solo podía hacer que la pelirroja la odiara con todas sus fuerzas, pero su odio creció más a causa de un despistado castaño. El chico desprendía alegría y felicidad, siempre teniendo una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro que la animaba y guiaba hasta que se acabó enamorando de él. Haciendo que tuviera celos de la peli azul por ser su novia, ya que según ella era no era lo que él necesitaba, no lo quería lo suficiente. Y aunque inconscientemente tenía razón no podía hacer mucho ya que notaba lo enamorado que estaba el Inuzuka hacia la peli azulada.

Al principio solo la trataba mal y era borde con ella, pero ver como él le sonreía y hacía reír ocasionaba que su pecho se oprimiera fuertemente de dolor y eso la molestaba. Así que cuando sin querer descubrió la relación prohibida que mantenían su hermano con la hermana mayor de Kiba vio una oportunidad para librase de la Hyuga y obtener al castaño de una vez por todas. Y aunque eso le pudiera dañar al principio ella se encargaría de que él la olvidase por completo y ella le entregase un amor puro y verdadero, que era el que se merecía.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke se sentía un poco frustrado después de lo que había ocurrido con la Hyuga, pero estaba feliz porque ella se había enamorado de él, aunque eso aún no lo supiera. Pero tampoco había mucho que hacer, ya que Kiba seguía sido su mejor amigo y Hinata la chica que le gustaba.

–Nadie te ha dicho que realmente puedes llegar a ser muy inoportuno–reclamó el menor de los Uchiha a su hermano mayor que lo miraba divertido aguantándose las ganas de reír.

–Pues yo creo que la he salvado, parecías un tigre a punto de lanzarse sobre un lindo e indefenso conejito–dijo Itachi guasonamente haciendo que el pelinegro se molestara.

–¡Eso no es así, ella fue la que me provocó, la victima aquí soy yo!–dijo claramente ofendido.

–Vaya, parece que la Hyuga te ha calado hondo, ¿me pregunto hasta cuando resistirás el papel de buen amigo?–dijo el primogénito de los Uchiha serio saliendo de la habitación de Sasuke.

Aunque no lo quería aceptar sabía que su hermano tenía razón, ya no podía seguir en este plan, ahora más cuando Hinata le había dicho que ya no sentía lo mismo por el Inuzuka. Cosa que le daba un gran alivio ya que ella no lo veía así, pero se sentía mal por su amigo, así que lo mejor era que fuera a hablar con él directamente. Así que un poco dudoso decidió llamarlo.

 _–Halo Kiba, hoy he hablado con Hinata, decidí decirle sobre lo que te había pasada, así que es mejor que nos veamos en persona. Te espero en la cafetería de siempre–habló Sasuke._

 _–Entiendo, estaré allí de inmediato–dijo el Inuzuka impaciente por recibir alguna información sobre la peli azulada y cortó, así que sin más demoras partió hacia el lugar acordado._

Cuando se encontraron en el su lugar habitual el morocho no sabía cómo empezar, era verdad que él lo quería ayudar pero ahora que tenía una oportunidad con ella no deseaba desaprovecharla y dejar a la peli azul en otros brazos, se sentía dividido. ¿Amistad o egoísmo? Se fueron a sentarse en una mesa y Sasuke pidió un café, mientras que Kiba un té helado.

–Hyuga ha venido a mi casa y le conté lo que pasó contigo, con ya te dije…–dijo impacientando a Kiba. –Pero me dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo, que tenía a alguien que le gustaba–respondió sin ser del todo sincero ya que no quería decirle que de quien se había enamorado era él.

–Se ha enamorado de su caballero, ¿no? –dijo con la mirada perdida mientras revolvía con la pajita el vaso de té frío que se había pedido como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

El azabache se sorprendió por lo que su amigo decía, siempre creyó que era una persona que no se percataba en los detalles y esperaba que esta vez no fuera la excepción, pero para su mala suerte no resultó ser así. No sabía que decir, era la primera vez que él le había dejado sin palabras. No quería herirlo aunque inconscientemente ya lo hubiera hecho.

–No pongas esa cara, en verdad ya me lo esperaba. Hinata es bastante torpe en el amor, le costó mucho darse cuenta de que no me veía como nada más que un importante amigo. Era yo el que siempre la besa o fomentaba algún otro contacto, en verdad lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido. Pero solo me hice el loco e ignoré sus sentimientos al igual que los tuyos. Perdóname, he sido muy egoísta y te he forzado–habló dejando perplejo al morocho. –Cuando ese día me dijiste que ella te gustaba no estaba mintiendo, pero me hice el desentendido, creí que solo sería un capricho más, pero veo que me equivoqué, la quieres–terminó de decir suspirando.

–¿Sentimientos, no estarás hablando en serio? –habló tratando de negarlo todo. –Vamos Kiba, me conoces, yo soy un alma libre, no estoy atado a ninguna chica, yo no creo en el amor, lo sabes–dijo él tratando de disimular lo máximo posible pero era en vano, Kiba lo sabía.

–No estoy molesto, así que deja de ocultarlo. Las chicas con las que has salido tenían un rasgo o carácter parecido a Hinata. Sé que puedo ser despistado pero no soy tan estúpido–finalizó.

El morocho no sabía que decir, él tenía razón pero si se lo confirmaba las cosas entre ellos quizás se pondrían más tensas. La cabeza del Uchiha buscaba alguna solución rápida con la que salir del problema sin que su amistad se viera afectada pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

–Si te dijera que no me importa estaría mintiendo, claro que me importa, yo quiero mucho a Hinata. Pero no la rechaces por mí, si descubre que eres su caballero y aún te quiere…–dijo él mirándolo y dejando la pajita en la mesa. –Solo sal con ella y hazla feliz, no seas tonto y comentas el mismo error varias veces–se levantó dispuesto a salir con una mirada perdida.

–¡ESPERA! No puedo hacer eso, a ti te gusta. Nosotros… Nosotros somos amigos, no puedo simplemente anteponer nuestra amistad a una chica–dijo él por primera vez haciendo que Kiba sonriera y se sorprendiera de la actitud del azabache.

–Y lo seguiremos siendo, no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente, seguiremos siendo amigos. Además aún me tienes que ayudar con lo de Tayuya, pero ahora quiero estar solo, así que no me sigas, tengo cosas en las que pensar–dijo él esbozando una triste sonrisa y saliendo rápido del local dejando al Uchiha solo con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando el castaño se encontró a unos metros del establecimiento comenzó a correr todo lo rápido que podía, sentía como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y empezaban a nublarse. En verdad siempre lo había sabido, solo se estaba engañado, ella era dulce con él, pero nunca estuvo enamorada, solo se confundió por lo que le decía Sasuke y por la admiración que sentía hacia él, pero nunca sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

Corrió tan hasta que llegó a una enorme fuente apartada de la ciudad, un lugar al que iba cuando se sentía triste y solo. Comenzó a gritar el nombre de la peli azulada y sobre cuanto la amaba, dejando salir toda su ira y frustración, casi rompiendo en lágrimas. No podía culpar a ninguno de los dos, fue el mismo quien hizo que el Uchiha se percatase de Hinata al igual que ella haciendo que ambos hablaran. Era un cobarde y su cobardía había ocasionado todo eso.

–Parece que alguien está sufriendo por penas de amores, que pasa, la Hyuga ya se ha olvidado de ti, te dije que no te quería lo suficiente–dijo una voz conocida para Kiba.

–Déjame en paz Tayuya–dijo él enfadado, casi feroz, haciendo que ella casi retrocediera porque nunca lo había visto así, pero rápidamente volvió a su usual actitud arrogante.

–Yo te puedo ayudar a que la olvides, solo tienes que liberarte de tus sentimientos hacia esa tipa–dijo ella seductoramente besando a Kiba sorprendiéndolo, pero rápidamente la apartó de golpe haciendo que se enfadara. –No, no, sabes que tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga, no tienes otra opción, a menos que quieras que esparza esa foto en la universidad, pero no creo que quieras eso, ¿o sí?–dijo ella retadoramente haciendo que él se quedara quieto y siguiera su indicaciones imaginado que era Hinata, se había convertido en un juguete para esa chica.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa se tiró a su cama y pensaba en las últimas palabras que le dijo su mejor amigo. Si él estaba de acuerdo no tendría que preocuparse más, pero antes de centrarse en ella primero tenía que ayudarlo a librase de Tayuya, era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Además también había otra cosa que le molestaba, el caballero, ellos eran la misma persona pero Hinata se comportaba distinta cuando se trataba de él. Era más abierta y cariñosa, en cambio cuando estaba con él, él era quien tenía siempre que hacer el primer movimiento. Entendía perfectamente lo que el castaño quería decir y lo doloroso que resultaba cunado te dabas cuenta de eso. Pero en verdad no lo entendía, si eran la misma persona porqué lo trataba así a él, tal vez tenía que eliminar a su otro competidor, aunque se tratase de él mismo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata sentía toda su cara arder, lo había vuelto a hacer, ella quería a su caballero pero por alguna razón cuando estaba con Sasuke sentía a su mente nublarse y su corazón se disparaba y solo quería saber a qué sabían los labios del Uchiha. ¡No! Como podía pensar en eso, se recriminaba tremendamente apenada por sus ridículos pensamientos. Definitivamente algo estaba muy mal con ella, no podía estar así, ella quería a su caballero, solo a su caballero.

Sasuke siempre la molestaba, no podía sentir algo más que amistad por él, además todo eso en sí era culpa del morocho, era demasiado sexy y deseable, una persona así simplemente debería estar prohibida. Para que así no pudiera confundir y jugar con el corazón de otras chicas y el suyo propio. Pero también estaba preocupada por lo que le había dicho sobre Kiba y si todo eso era verdad ahora entendía muchas cosas, sobretodo la extrañes de su comportamiento. Ella quería ayudarlo, tal vez lo mejor era llamarlo y hablar con él sobre eso.

Al llegar a casa pensaba comunicarse con el castaño para hablar sobre eso pero se vio abordada por miles de preguntas de Neji que no sabía a cuál responder primero.

–¿Dónde estabas, acaso estas son horas de llegar, no dijiste que venías temprano, por qué tenías tanta prisa, sabes lo que he tenido que sufrir, con quién has estado hasta esa hora, nada malo te ha pasado? Otro día me dejarás acompañarte–hablaba Neji rápidamente.

–Vamos, vamos Neji, deja a tu prima respirar. Esto no es una cárcel–dijo Hizashi divertido por la actitud de su hijo, él solía ser calmado pero cuando se trata de Hinata era otra persona.

–Sí Neji, eres un exagerado, solo van a ser las 8 de la noche–habló el rubio de manera relajada mientras miraba la lucha libre por el televisor haciendo que el castaño lo fulminara.

–¡Naruto-kun! –exclamó Hinata claramente sorprendida de ver al Namikaze allí y a esas horas.

–Hola, lo que sucede es que tenía algo muy importante que pedirte y no podía esperar a mañana–dijo él un poco avergonzado por abordar su casa de esa manera.

–No tranquilo, dime que ocurre, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? –preguntó mirando al ojo azul.

–Esto… ¿podemos hablar a solas? –preguntó siendo perforado por la persistente mirada del castaño que no le había quitado ojo de encima desde que entró a su casa.

–Sí claro, vamos a mi habitación–dijo ella haciendo que Neji casi se desmayara por la idea.

–¡NO! –exclamó sorprendiendo a Hinata y haciendo que su padre lo mirara inquisidoramente. No quería dejarla pero no tenía salida. –¡No, casi me olvido de la tarea! –dijo disimulando.

Hinata se rio ante el extraño carácter de su primo y le mostró el camino a Naruto hasta su habitación pero la constante mirada del Hyuga lo inquietaba. Él no le haría nada indebido a Hinata así que no tenía que preocuparse. ¡Alto! Porque estaba pensado eso, se recriminaba él rubio. Sabía que con la única que tenía esas fantasías era Sakura, no podía haber otra chica.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre Naruto-kun? –preguntó ella haciendo que bajara de la luna de valencia.

–Bueno es sobre la apuesta, así que necesito que sea un secreto entre los dos. Quiero que me levantes todos los días–dijo él un poco avergonzado rascándose el moflete con su dedo índice.

–Claro, no hay problema–dijo ella con una melodiosa risa haciendo que el corazón de él volviese a tener unas pulsaciones fuera de lo normal y se comenzara a sentir extremadamente nervioso, así que se despidió de ella y salió de su casa para dirigirse hacia la suya a velocidad supersónica dejando a la peli azulada con la palabra en la boca.

Cuando Naruto se fue Hinata se encontraba un poco sorprendida, el rubio podía ser muy extraño, quería decirle si se quedaba para comer porque ya era tarde, pero no le dio tiempo con lo rápido que se fue. Bajo dispuesta a cocinar pero vio que su tío había encargado comida.

–¿Ocurrió algo con Naruto? El pobre parecía estar en una maratón, casi hace caer al repartidor–rio Hizashi divertido mientras servía la comida china que les acababan de traer.

–Pues yo creo que no, pero Naruto-kun es muy divertido–dijo esbozando una sonrisa mientras recordaba al atolondrado rubio y Neji solo gruñía disimuladamente pero molesto.

La cena pasó feliz, los tres comían y reían, entonces cuando terminaron entre ella y Neji se encargaron de lavar los platos, pero el castaño no podía estar tranquilo.

–¿Te ocurre algo Neji-niisan? Haz estado raro desde esta mañana, ¿hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? –preguntó la peli azulada preocupada por su primo.

–No es nada, solo que estoy pensando las cosas demasiado–dijo secando un plato y guardándolo. –Hina quiero que seas sincero conmigo–dijo mirándola y ella asintió. –Bueno, esto… A ver como lo digo ¿A ti, a ti…? ¿Te gusta Naruto? –preguntó de golpe sorprendiéndola.

Era la segunda vez en el día que daban por sentado que le gustaba otra persona. Naruto era un buen chico pero se veía a leguas que él estaba completamente enamorado de la peli rosa.

–Naruto-kun es un amigo–dijo un poco sonrojada. –Yo tengo a alguien que me gusta–terminó de decir muy roja haciendo que Neji soltara el plato de entre sus manos y la sorprendiera. –¡Oh! Espera yo lo recojo, no te preocupes Neji-niisan–dijo ella tomando los trozos de vidrio en sus manos mientras Neji estaba parado como una estatua de piedra, sin hacer o decir nada.

–¡¿Aún sigues enamorada de ese perro?! –preguntó exaltado casi dándolo como una afirmación haciendo que Hinata levantara su cabeza y negara.

–No, no es él–dijo haciendo que él se relajara. –Además hoy me he enterado porqué Kiba se comportó así–dijo mirando a su primo haciendo que él se extrañara. –Una compañera lo ha chantajeado, aunque aún no sé con qué–sentenció dejando estupefacto a Neji.

–¿Chantajeando? –preguntó confuso e intrigado por las palabras que acababa de decir Hinata.

–Sí–dijo ella con una mirada triste y llena de preocupación. –Sasuke-kun hoy me cito para hablar con él acerca de Kiba, por eso salí tan rápido de clase–dijo ella un poco sonrojada.

Neji al ver como las mejillas de su prima se sonrojaban comenzó a sospechar sobre quien era la persona que le gustaba a la peli azulada, y la idea no le hacía ni pisca de gracia. Conocía perfectamente el carácter del Uchiha, no era un chico de una solo chica, sus relaciones jamás habían durado más de un mes, ya que siempre jugaba con ellas.

–Hina no me digas que la persona que te gusta es el Uchiha–sentenció él haciendo que ella se pusiera roja cual tomate y su corazón empezara a latir irregularmente, no sabiendo que responder, se sentía muy nerviosa y podía sentir como su pulso se disparaba notablemente.

De repente su conversación se vio interrumpida para conveniencia de ella por una llamada.

–Hina tu padre está al teléfono–informó Hizashi haciendo que Hinata corriera hacia el teléfono agradeciendo internamente lo oportuno que era su padre.

 _–Halo, papa–contestó Hinata tratando de tranquilizarse por lo que acababa de pasar._

 _–Hola hija, llamaba para ver como esta todo por allá–dijo Hiashi feliz._

 _–Sí, estoy bien, he hecho nuevos amigos, aquí todos son muy amables. No voy a la misma clase que Neji-niisan pero en clase son muy agradables. ¿Qué tal por allá? –preguntó ella._

 _–Sí, bien, pero… ¿no hay algo que te gustaría decirme? –preguntó Hiashi contento._

Hinata no entendía muy bien esa pregunta, algo que le gustaría decirle, en verdad ya le había dicho lo esencial. Nuevos amigos, que era un lugar agradable, se encontraba bien. No tenía mucho más que explicarle.

 _–No, todo me va muy bien–dijo ella un poco extrañada por la pregunta._

 _–Oh vamos hija no tiene nada de malo–dijo casi riendo. –Mikoto se encontró ahora con tu mamá en el súper y le ha explicado tu repentina visita para ver a Sasuke. En verdad eso me hace muy feliz, y quiero que sepas que tienes mi aprobación. Bueno estoy ocupado con la farmacia, ya hablaremos otro día más tranquilamente. Adiós, cuídate–dijo y cortó._

La peli azulada no entendía nada, su padre estaba feliz porque creía que pasaba algo entre ella y el Uchiha, esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. ¡Es que todo el mundo deseaba emparejarla con el Uchiha! Exclamaba internamente indignada. Él no le gustaba, al menos no de esa manera, era un amigo de la infancia, un preciado amigo, solo eso, ella quería a su caballero.

Subió a su recámara y se puso cómoda a dormir, mañana tenía que levantarse temprano para despertar a Naruto, así que adelantó media hora su alarma y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El Uchiha se encontraba en su habitación, acababa de tener una ridícula charla con su padre sobre lo especial que era Hinata.

–Hijo sé que no me tendría que meter en esto, porque es un asunto tuyo, pero como la hija de mi amigo me veo en obligación–habló solemnemente Fukugaku. –Hinata es una chica de muy buenos modales y muy amable así que no la puedes tratar como las otras–terminó de decir.

No había la necesidad de decírselo él sabía que no la podía tratar como lo hacía con el resto de chicas que ella era especial, lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero su padre estaba muy feliz porque pensaba que ellos estaban saliendo y eso era molesto, sí quería salir con ella pero que tu padre te de consejos era incómodo para el menor de los Uchiha.

Así que después de esa larga y cansina charla subió a su habitación y escribió por última vez un mensaje a Hinata como su caballero. A partir de ese momento ese alter ego que se había creado por ella dejaría de existir totalmente y para siempre, solo sería el mismo, solo él.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente Hinata se levantó como siempre, preparó cuatro bentos, uno incluido para el rubio y después de desayunar y que Neji se molestase porque fuera otra vez a casa del rubio se dirigió hacia allí, para levantarlo tal y como le había prometido.

Por algún extraño milagro el rubio despertó a una hora normal, no tarde como siempre, había tenido un sueño agradable aunque no lo recordaba. Se vistió, arregló y bajó a desayunar haciendo que Kushina se quedara estupefacta y casi se le quemara lo que estaba cocinando y Minato derramara el café de la sorpresa al ver a su hijo despierto tan temprano.

–No empiecen ustedes también, sí puedo levantarme–anunció Naruto bostezando.

Entonces el timbre sonó haciendo que ambos salieran del trance y el Namikaze se dirigiera a la puerta con una enorme sonrisa imaginándose de quien se trataba.

–Hinata-chan–canturreó el rubio pero se sorprendió al no ver a la peli azulada sino a un repartidor de periódicos haciendo que el rubio se decepcionara y pusiera una cara llorosa.

–Buenos días, vengo a dejarle su periódico–dijo el hombre entregándoselo para luego marcharse. Pero cuando el ojo azul iba a cerrar la puerta hablo una voz conocida.

–Buen día Naruto-kun, hoy también te traje un bento–habló la ojo luna haciendo que el Namikaze recupere su cálida sonrisa y comenzara a gritar de felicidad.

–¡Hina-chan, Hina-chan! –dijo mientras daba vueltas con la peli azulada y ella reía divertida.

Kushina al escuchar la risa de su hijo junto con Minato salió a ver lo que ocurría y su sorpresa fue grata al ver a su atolondrado hijo dando vueltas con la hermosa jovencita que ayer había venido a su casa para darle un bento al ojo azul. Naruto tenía una enorme sonrisa y gritaba su nombre, tal vez no era tan imposible que su pequeño se olvidase de la peli rosa gracias a ella. Kushina estaba dispuesta a salir para poder ver a la peli azulada pero Minato la detuvo.

–Por ahora solo déjalos solos–dijo con una linda sonrisa que ella no podía resistir y entraron.

Al ver como la ojo luna sonreía y reía algo en él se comenzó a mover, y un montón de mariposas aleteaban sus alas en su estómago. Ella le parecía alguien muy interesante, pero sobretodo linda y extremadamente dulce con un cálido toque de inocencia. Así que en uno de los muchos impulsos del Namikaze abrazó de golpe a Hinata sorprendiéndola.

–Muchas gracias, realmente eres maravillosa–dijo aun teniéndola entre sus brazos.

Ella se sentía muy bien, Naruto era un chico que desprendía alegría y siempre te acababa contagiando con ella. Por otra parte el ojo azul tenía otro tipo de sentimiento, quería tenerle más tiempo en sus brazos y proteger a ese dulce y frágil ser que era ella.

–Vamos o se nos va a ser tarde–dijo un poco sonrojada haciendo que el corazón de Naruto se acelerara poniéndolo muy nervioso ocasionando que la soltara de golpe.

–Sí, nosotros ir, ir al instituto–dijo casi robóticamente de tan nervioso que se encontraba. La peli azulada se divertía mucho cuando Naruto estaba cerca, era alguien tan cálido como el mismo sol, haciendo que cuando estas con él te llenes de energía y felicidad.

Ambos caminaron animadamente y Hinata le explicaba porque había salido tan rápido ayer mientras él escuchaba atentamente todo lo que decía ella, pero entonces cuando habló sobre Sasuke y vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban otra vez y se ponía más nerviosa comenzó a sentir una opresión en su pecho, no le gustaba que fuera otro el dueño de sus sonrojos.

–Naruto-kun una pregunta ¿A Sasuke-kun siempre le ha gustado molestar a las chicas? No es que sea malo, pero… Lo que quiero decir es que él siempre es serio y a veces amable y pocas dulce pero siempre trata de molestarme y hacerme avergonzar–decía ella vergonzosamente pero Naruto no la escucha ya que estaba pensado que significaba el morocho para ella.

Cuando Sakura dobló la esquina se volvió a topar con la misma imagen que ayer por la mañana, Naruto estaba caminado con la peli azulada, pero esta vez su mirada se veía distinta. Un pinchazo se alojó en su corazón, esa chica realmente sacaba lo peor de ella y no es que ella lo intentase solo que lo hacía sin percatarse.

No podía tener celos de que pasase tiempo con Naruto, pero ver como los ojos del Namikaze se iluminaban y le prestaba toda la atención del mundo se ponía realmente celosa. A veces ni cuando ella le hablaba le ponía tanta atención, eso realmente la irritaba.

–¡CHICOS! –gritó Sakura haciendo que Hinata voltease pero Naruto aún seguía metido en su pensamientos y no se dio cuenta cuando la ojo jade los llamó.

–Buenos días Sakura–dijo Hinata con una cálida sonrisa poniéndole otra vez las cosas difíciles a ella para que simplemente la detestase.

–Buenos días, parece que ayer no fue una coincidencia, que hacen los dos juntos en la mañana–dijo tratando averiguar más información.

–Naruto-kun y yo vivimos cerca así que nos vamos juntos–respondió ella tranquilamente.

–¿Pero Neji no los acompaña? –preguntó la peli rosa.

–No, Neji-niisan se quedó en casa, yo salgo antes para ir a casa de Naruto-kun y venirnos juntos–contestó ella haciendo que Sakura se sorprendiera.

–Se puede saber porque obligas a la pobre Hinata a que vaya a recogerte–dijo Sakura reprendiéndole como siempre lo hacía. Al ver que él no le prestaba atención se molestó y le metió una de sus potentes puñetazos y haciendo que Hinata se preocupara.

El rubio mayormente haría el exagerado luego iría corriendo hacia ella pero esta vez solo se había sobado y Hinata reocupada fue a ver como se encontraba haciendo que Sakura se molestara y se fuera sin decir ni una palabra más.

–¿Te encuentras bien Naruto-kun? –preguntó la ojo luna alarmada al ver ese chinchón.

Naruto solo se sobó la cabeza y asintió, a veces Sakura podía ser demasiado bestia esta vez sí que le había propinada un golpe muy fuerte, pensaba el adolorido rubio.

Las noticias y chisme volaban ya que lo que acababa de pasar en la entrada había pasado como un malentendido. Diciendo que Naruto y Hinata estaba saliendo y que Sakura se molestó por eso y le dio un fuerte golpe.

Todos comenzaban a murmuran sobre la extraña puntualidad del rubio, pero sobretodo de la hermosa chica con el que él estaba, su novia, haciendo que varios chicos de otras clases se comenzaran a fijar en la Hyuga. Cuando ambos entraron al salón todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos y todos murmuraban casi a grandes voces.

–Se puede saber porque todo el mundo nos está mirando–dijo molesto el Namikaze.

–Vamos, es normal, has llegado dos días seguidos puntual y además todos están rumoreando que ya no estás enamorado de Sakura y sales con Hinata–dijo Shikamaru divertido.

El rostro del ojo azul se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho y su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente mientras que Hinata solo se sorprendió ante lo que acababan de decir y se miraban. Naruto quería decir que no era verdad, que sí que le gustaba Sakura y aunque Hinata le parecía una chica muy bonita, dulce, cariñosa, amable, excepcional, agradable, cálida, linda y una persona sin igual, ella era una amiga. Pero no le salían las palabras y solo se quedó callado haciendo que Sakura que había llegado antes al salón se pusiera de peor humor. Todos se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que se había puesto la situación, así que Hinata trato de explicar lo que ocurría, pero no podía por lo de la apuesta así que también guardó silencio.

Shikamaru que había ocasionado este lio recibió un codazo de su novia haciéndolo reaccionar para que arreglase lo que había provocado, pero el grupo deshizo con la entrada de la profesora de anatomía y directora del instituto, Tsunade.

El rubio aún no salía de su trance así que Hinata lo tomó de la mano haciendo que todos les tomaran atención y comenzaran a hacer revuelo y los cuchicheos se hicieran más fuerte formando un buen barrullo, pero se vieron callados por el golpe que hizo Tsunade.

–Solo es el tercer día y ya estas ocasionando líos Naruto–dijo cansada Tsunade, de que su ahijado siempre hiciera de las suyas. Pero al ver como su rostro se encontraba rojo se preocupó y se dirigió a tomarle la temperatura. –Estas ardiendo, ve a la enfermería–sentenció.

–¡¿Puedo acompañarlo?! –dijo Hinata inocentemente preocupada por su amigo, solo haciendo que los rumores se volvieran más sólidos.

Tsunade al ver a la nueva alumna tomada de la mano de su ahijado se sorprendió ella sabía perfectamente que estaba enamorado de su mejor alumna, es decir Sakura. Pero viniendo a clases había escuchado como algunos alumnos hablaban sobre la nueva novia del rubio. La chica realmente se veía tal como Jiraiya le había descrito, además de ver su buen expediente y no parecía una chica aprovechada.

–Entonces te lo encargo, muchas gracias–habló la directora prepara para iniciar la clase.

Ambos salieron del aula, el rubio aún seguía nervioso y Hinata no le soltaba. Realmente su inocencia podría acabar con él, además por cómo se había comportado casi era como si diese por sentado que los rumores eran ciertos. ¿Tal vez ella estaba enamorada de él? Antes ese pensamiento el Namikaze se puso feliz y se tranquilizó un poco. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería la enfermera no se encontraba para su suerte.

–Acuéstate, voy a buscar a la enfermera–dijo Hinata saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando ella se fue su pulsación se estabilizó y comenzó a tranquilizarse, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan avergonzado, jamás se había quedado en blanco, pero esta vez lo había hecho. ¿Cómo habían llegado esos rumores en primer lugar?, se preguntaba él. Entonces recordó lo que había sucedido esa mañana. Seguramente algunas personas habían visto esa escena y comenzaron a idealizar y fantasear con ello ocasionando los rumores. Y aunque al principio estaba disgustado, no estaría mal que la Hyuga sintiera algo por él.

–Parece que la enfermera no se encuentra, ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Hinata entrando.

–Sí, mejor, creo que solo tenía sueño–dijo rascándose la cabeza con su habitual pose.

–Me alegro, estaba muy preocupada–dijo sonriendo, haciendo que él se volviera a sonrojar.

–¿Seguro que estas bien? Tu cara aún sigue roja–dijo pegando su frente a la suya para poder medir su temperatura haciendo que el rubio diera un brinco y retrocediese sorprendiéndola, pero ella le dio una dulce sonrisa. –Aún sigues un caliente, si te sentías mal me lo hubieras dicho–habló preocupada pero con un toque de molestia por descuidar su salud. –Lo mejor será que me quede aquí hasta que venga la enfermera, así que tú no te preocupes por nada y descansa–informó ella arropando al rubio haciéndolo sentir muy confortable.

Al poco rato el Namikaze se quedó dormido y Hinata se le quedó viendo, realmente era un chico muy agradable y amistoso, había llegado tan rápida a tenerle confianza que se sorprendía, pero hablar con él era muy fácil, además siempre le contagiaba alegría.

–Buenos días, disculpa la tardanza, pero me pilló un enorme atasco y no podía moverme ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó la enfermera mirando a la peli azulada.

–Buenos días, Naruto-kun se encontraba un poco caliente así que Tsunade-sensei lo mandó a la enfermería y yo decidí acompañarlo–informó ella con un tono preocupado.

–Qué raro, él casi nunca se enferma. ¿Eres la chica nueva, no? Mi nombre es Shizune, bueno no te preocupes yo ya me encargo de él, tu ve a clase–habló.

–Sí, muchas gracias. Adiós Naruto-kun–dijo ella al dormido rubio ya más tranquila.

Cuando ambos se quedaron solos Shizune fue a ver al rubio, realmente estaba rojo, pero notó que cuando la ojo luna se marchó su colores bajaron de inmediato.

–Levanta, deja de hacerte el dormido, ¿estas despierto, no? –preguntó ella.

Después que el rubio escuchó esas palabras solo se tapó con las sábanas en señal de negación.

–Vamos, no me digas que te has enamorado de la nueva alumna–habló Shizune.

El rubio se volvía a sentir nervioso y rápidamente corrió a sumergirse bajo la cama extrañando a Shizune y confirmándole sus sospechas.

–¡Sal, no te puedes quedar allí! –grita la enfermera tirando con fuerza uno de los pies de Naruto de debajo de la cama mientras el gritaba "¡NO, NO!" a todo pulmón.

El Namikaze no lo quería aceptar, él siempre había estado enamorado de la peli rosa, la quería desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni recordaba porqué le gustaba. Entonces lo entendió, todo eso se había debido al teme de su amigo, ya que al siempre competir con él y ver que Sakura lo seguía solo quería demostrar que él era mejor y confundió las cosas.

De repente tras un fuerte jalón de Shizune y el desconcierto del rubio dejó de ejercer fuerza haciendo que ambos salieran despedidos hacia atrás y se golpearan contra la pared.

–¡Auch, eso sí que ha dolido! –se quejaba el rubio, pero ahora ya tenía las cosas más claras. –Muchas gracias, ya me siento mejor–dijo con su habitual sonrisa confundiendo a la pelinegra.

El Namikaze corrió el pasillo todo lo rápido que podía y entro a la aula haciendo un gran revuelo ocasionando que todas las miradas se centrasen en su presencia.

–Parece que ya estás bien, haz el favor de sentarte Naruto–habló Tsunade seria.

Pero Naruto no escuchó las palabras de su madrina y se dirigió hacia la peli azulada, la miró fijamente y sonrió.

–¡HINATA HYUGA ME GUSTAS, SAL CONMIGO! –gritó delante de toda la clase haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio y no se escuchara ni una palabra, incluida la misma Tsunade.

Pero por suerte una vez más el timbre salvó a la peli azulada, informado de la llegada del patio, pero nadie quería salir del aula, todos estaban expectantes a su respuesta, pero ni ella misma sabía que decir. Después de tres duras horas de anatomía el rubio se le acababa de confesar delante de toda la clase. Muchos chicos al largo de su vida se le habían confesado, incluso cuando salía con Kiba, pero nunca nadie lo había hecho como el Namikaze, la había sorprendido tanto que se encontraba en shock.

–Ya escucharon el timbre, la clase ha finalizado–informó Tsunade.

El rubio aprovechó el despiste de sus compañeros y tomó de la mano a Hinata para llevársela fuera dejándolo a todos con grandes interrogativas. Pero sobre todo a una Sakura bastante triste y dolida por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el Namikaze. Aunque muchas veces se le había confesado jamás lo había hecho de esa manera, siempre lo hacía más cómico nunca tan serio y sonrojado.

–¿Sakura estas bien? –preguntó Temari al ver tan pensativa a la ojo jade y ella esbozó una sonrisa para luego reírse fuertemente confundiéndola.

–Es que parece que por fin me he librado de Naruto, ahora ya no va a estar confesándome a cada rato, me pregunto qué le dirá Hinata-chan–habló ella mientras reía.

Todos la miraban preocupados, porque aunque ella siempre lo negaba hacía tiempo que comenzaba a sentir otros sentimientos por el rubio aunque no lo aceptara.

–Sakura…–susurró Lee muy preocupado. Él antes había estado muy enamorado de la peli rosa, pero después de tantos rechazos y ver como comenzaba a desarrollar sentimientos por el Namikaze lo mejor era rendirse como todo un hombre.

–Chicos no me miren así, si a Naruto le gusta Hinata creo que está bien, además es una buena chica, muy amable y dulce–dijo más para convencerse a ella misma.

Pero las palabras de Sakura eran ciertas, no podían hacer nada si el ojo azul se había enamorado de la Hyuga, además como bien había dicho la ojo jade era cierto que Hinata era una persona muy buena y excepcional.

Con la rapidez con la que volaban los chismes no tardó demasiado hasta llegar a la clase de Neji haciendo que el castaño se pusiera hecho una fiera y saliera de su clase como loco para buscar a Naruto.

–¡NAMIKAZE! –gritó Neji hecho un fiera buscando con la mirada al rubio.

–Genial, un nuevo actor se suma a este ridículo teatro–habló Shikamaru cansado.

–¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó Neji acercándose a sus amigos, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Conocía perfectamente que cuando el castaño se molestaba era de temer.

–Primero deberías tranquilizarte, Naruto no ha hecho nada, simplemente le ha dicho a Hinata-chan como se sentía–habló Lee serio como casi nunca lo era.

Aunque Neji no lo dijera abiertamente todos sabían que Lee era su mejor amigo y el único que a veces le hacía entrar en razón. Así que después de escuchar las palabras del pelinegro se tranquilizó y se puso a comer el bento que Hinata le había preparado.

Hinata solo seguía al ojo azul, ya estaba cansada de correr y entonces se detuvieron en un lugar a apartado detrás de la escuela, donde había un hermoso, grande y verde árbol.

–Perdona por decir eso en frente de todos, pero es verdad, m-me gustas–dijo sonrojado.

Para la peli azul esta imagen se le hacía sumamente tierna, el Namikaze se veía realmente adorable, pero ella no le veía de esa manera, tenía a alguien que le gustaba, pero tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de él ya que había sido muy amble. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared y no estaba segura de que responderle.

–No me des tu respuesta aún, yo quiero que me conozcas más y veas que realmente te cuidaré y atesoraré–dijo mirándola fijamente haciendo que por primera vez desde que estaba con él su corazón se acelerara por él.

* * *

Bueno ya está, que les ha parecido. Hinata aún no ha visto el mensaje de su caballero, ¿qué dice? Y ahora después que un rival se va aparece otro, pero Sasuke aún no lo sabe. ¿Qué pasará? Espero que le haya gustado y gracias por los reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola, me siento inspirada y las ideas están brotando, no puedo parar de escribir XD, que exagerada, sino lo hubiera subido más rápido. Pero bueno estoy con un capítulo más, el número 20, los personajes no me pertenecen son obra del gran Kishimoto-sensei. Habrá spoiler sobre 100 años de soledad AVISO por si lo querías leer. XD SPOILER XD

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Un doloroso adiós**

Había sido un día realmente agotador, después de que Naruto se le hubiera confesado delante de todos había ocasionado que muchas miradas no deseadas se centraran en ella. Varias chicas la miraban enfadadas porque tenía a dos de los chicos más guapos solo para ella, en verdad no las entendía, Neji solo era su primo y ella aún no había respondido a Naruto, no comprendía su enfado, ella aún no había hecho nada.

–Lo siento mucho, no pensé en las consecuencias, no quería causarte problemas, siempre hago las cosas sin pensar dos veces, en verdad lo siento mucho–dijo Naruto con carita arrepentida por causarle tantos problemas a la peli azulada a causa de su confesión pública.

La ojo luna no podía culpar al Namikaze, además él no había hecho nada malo, solo se había confesado, no tenía por qué pedirle perdón a ella, solo había expresado sus sentimientos, no tenía por qué disculparse con ella por algo así. Era un chico realmente dulce y encantador.

–No te preocupes Naruto-kun, no es tu culpa, no te tienes que disculpar, no has hecho nada malo–dijo ella con una sonrisa haciendo que el rubio se alegrara y la abrazara empeorando las cosas sin querer ya que las miradas se centraron en ambos como queriéndola matar.

Entonces de repente el abrazo se vio interrumpido por un enfadado castaño que acaba de entrar a clase y había visto la escena, había notado la hostilidad de alguna chica hacia su prima y eso le molesta y ahora encima el Namikaze hacía méritos para que la odiasen más. Si no fuera por Lee él ya se hubiera encargado de darle un lección por crearle problemas a su querida prima, pero solo se tenía que aguantar no quería empeorar las cosas.

–Bueno creo que ya es suficiente, Hina y yo nos tenemos que ir, hasta mañana–dijo Neji fulminando a Naruto con su mirada dejando al rubio perplejo.

Pero el blondo no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Hinata, y aunque era peligroso porque conocí el carácter de Neji decidió arriesgarse y cómo iban en la misma dirección se fue caminando el resto del camino con ellos para pesar del castaño que se interponía entre él la peli azulada.

Cuando los Hyuga llegaron a su casa Hinata se despidió del ojo azul, luego subió a tumbarse en su cama, quería hablar con su caballero, necesitaba que la volviese a salvar, pero tampoco sabía si en ese momento era bueno, ya que se sentía muy confundida por el Namikaze. Naruto era un buen partido en todos los sentidos, era verdad que es un poco atolondrado pero tiene un corazón sincero y es una persona que irradia alegría y vitalidad, alguien muy entusiasta, además también era bastante guapo y eso no se podía negar. Pero claramente sabía que eso no era amor, no sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba con su caballero.

Se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a hacer sus deberes, quería pensar en otra cosa, así las horas pasaron y después bajo a cocinar la cena para ellos. Pero su tío notó que algo le ocurría, ya que la veía muy pensativa así que decidió preguntarle.

–¿Paso algo en la escuela Hinata? Si quieres me puedes contar, tal vez así te sientas mejor–habló Hizashi tranquilamente mirando a su sobrina.

Hinata dejó que el guiso se cociera a fuego lento y se sentó al lado de su tío. Si hubiera ido su padre lo más seguro es que no lo hubiera notado, no porque no le prestase atención si no que así era su personalidad, no se solía fijar en ese tipo de pequeños detalles. A veces se preguntaba aun siendo gemelos podían llegar a ser tan diferentes, pero igual lo quería mucho.

–Es un poco vergonzoso, hoy en clase Naruto-kun se me confesó delante de todos–dijo roja cual tomate sorprendiéndolo. Hizashi meditó unos minutos las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su sobrina, realmente se estaba haciendo toda una señorita.

–¿Y tú cómo te sientes al respecto? –preguntó con la típica frase de un psicólogo haciendo que ella sonriera, pero le agradeciera internamente.

La Hyuga entendía perfectamente lo que su tío trataba de decirle. Primeramente tenía que averiguar cuáles eran sus sentimientos por el ojo azul y luego serle sincera, ya que lo último que quería era dañarlo, había sido muy amable con ella desde que llegó. Pero el problema era que ella sí sabía sus sentimientos hacia el blondo, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos.

–Gracias–dijo ella levantándose para apagar el guiso que ya se había cocido lo suficiente y comenzó a servir la cena.

Luego de una deliciosa cena por parte de la peli azulada subió a su cuarto para pensar en lo que había dicho su tío, pero simplemente no sabía qué hacer, no quería herir al rubio, pero ella estaba enamorada de su caballero y eso no lo podía negar. Así que para despejar un poco su mente bajo a la cocina a preparar los bentos para mañana, al menos gracias a eso se entretuvo durante un momento, en verdad cocinar la relajaba. Pero cuando acabó era realmente tarde así que subió a su cuarto haciendo el menor ruido para no despertarlos y se tumbó en su cama donde quedó profundamente dormida rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente no se despertó con su alarma y se le hizo realmente tarde, así que rápidamente se arregló y bajo a preparar el desayuno, pero por suerte su tío ya lo había hecho, porque sino no le daría tiempo de ir a buscar al ojo azul.

–Menos mal que ya hiciste los bentos, que sino tendría que comer la comida de papa y no querría eso–rio Neji.

Pero Hinata aún no se sentía muy bien así que solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa preocupando a su primo. Sabía que no podía culpar al Namikaze por enamorarse de su prima, más bien ¿quién no se enamoraría de ella?, pensaba orgulloso. Pero no quería que volviera a salir lastimada, era su querida hermanita pequeña y la protegería de cualquiera que la quisiera lastimar. De repente el timbre hizo que los pensamientos del castaño se vieran interrumpidos, así que un poco malhumorado se dirigió a la puerta, pero su padre fue más rápido. Pero al abrirla y entrever al causante de sus dolores de cabeza solo le dejó un mal sabor de boca haciendo que se molestara notablemente. Si él le hubiera abierto la puerta se la hubiera cerrado en las narices pero para su condenada suerte había sido su padre quien lo había recibido sino el resultado sería muy distinto.

–Bueno días, disculpe la intromisión ¿se encuentra Hinata-chan? –preguntó educadamente el rubio al mayor.

–Sí, ahora sale, tu tranquilo, vamos pasa Naruto–habló Hizashi para condena del enfadado castaño.

Al poco tiempo apareció una peli azul figura que el Namikaze conocía de sobras, se sentía feliz con solo verla, era un sentimiento muy distinto del que sentía hacia la peli rosa. Ella al ver a quien estaba ocupando últimamente sus pensamientos se sorprendió, no esperaba que viniera a recogerla, ya que él no se podía levantar temprano, esta vez habían cambiado papeles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke aún no recibía ningún mensaje de Hinata y eso lo tenía muy nervioso, tal vez se había molestado demasiado y ya no quería saber nada de él, y eso solo lo estaba matando, tal vez sí que fue una mala idea enviarle el mensaje, solo esperaba que ella no se molestara demasiado, no soportaría que lo odiara. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente no era tan malo ya que a quien odiaría sería al caballero y no a él, pero igual no dejaba de preocuparse por cómo se encontraba la peli azulada.

Hoy tenía que arreglar lo que pasaba con su amigo, esperaba que el hermano de Tayuya realmente estuviera enamorada de Hana sino las cosas se complicarían demasiado. Ya lo tenían todo planeado, por el momento solo tenía que fingir que las cosas seguían tensas con Kiba para que la pelirroja no supiera sobre sus planes, él se encargaría de desenmascararla y liberar a su amigo. Pero cuando vio a su mejor amigo se sorprendió de cara de preocupación que llevaba, rápidamente fue hacia él para preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría pero lo que el castaño le respondió lo dejó completamente helado. Pensaba que podría estar un poco molesto por lo que había pasado con la Hyuga pero era una cosa totalmente diferente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata se acaba de sentar en su asiento al lado del rubio y todos vieron cuando vinieron los tres juntos así que supusieron que el Namikaze había ido a recoger a su novia y que al final Neji había aceptado su relación. Toda la clase estaba al pendiente de la parejita, nadie sabía con seguridad si la peli azulada había aceptado a ser su novia, pero muchos decían que era verdad y que hacían una muy buena pareja, que esta vez sí había aceptado, que no saldría golpeado como cuando se confesaba con Sakura, pensaban algunos chicos que admiraban al ojo azul.

Luego el maestro Kabuto entró y todos guardaron silencio y el comenzó la clase sin demora. Las siguientes horas transcurrieron con normalidad al igual que la hora del patio, ninguno de los presentes se aventuraba a tocar el tema sobre la confesión del rubio. Tanto por respeto al Namikaze como a la peli azulada y la preocupación que sentía por Sakura. Hinata estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre el trabajo, entonces sin querer al momento de sacar su bento tiró su móvil al suelo y vio la luz de este parpadear informando que le había llegado un mensaje. Se pudo feliz al ver que era de su caballero pero su cara se transformó al leerlo.

 **Black knight:** _Sé que te dije que no volvería desaparecer, pero no puedo cumplir con mi promesa. Sé que no te puedo que me perdones, sé que estoy siendo un cobarde, lo siento. Pero tengo otros motivos por los cuales no puedo cumplir con mi palabra espero que algún día lo entiendas y aunque sea un poco me perdones. Lo siento mucho, pero esto es lo mejor, para ambos._

La ojo luna desesperadamente empezó a enviarle mensajes para que le respondiera pero no contestaba, era inútil. No entendía por qué lo volvía a hacer, no se daba cuenta que no tenía ni una sola pista de quien era realmente y no lo podía contactar nada más que de esa forma. Ella lo quería y él solo volvía a desparecer como antes lo hizo, prometió que no lo haría, era un mentiroso. Se había olvidado por completo del lugar en el que se encontraba y como si nada le importara las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse a sus ojos y no tenían intención de detenerse. Nadie comprendía que era lo que ocurría con la peli azulada.

–Hina, ¿qué ocurre, no te sientes bien, que pasa? –preguntó el rubio adelantándose a Neji muy preocupado por verla llorando.

Él al ver las que esas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus preciosas cuencas se sintió muy triste, pasó un brazo por su hombro y la sacó del salón, entre las miradas interrogativas de muchos. Ella solo seguía el paso del Namikaze, no sabía muy bien lo que ocurría, él la llevó a la enfermería y para su suerte Shizune tampoco se encontraba, se sentaron en una cama y se mantuvieron callados unos minutos donde solo se escuchaban los llantos de la ojo luna. Naruto no sabía que hacer así que decidió abrazarla, entonces ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y comenzó a dar rienda suelta a su dolor. Él pasaba delicadamente su mano por entre sus hebras azuladas para tratar de tranquilizarla un poco, solo quería verla feliz, le dolía verla en ese estado, le gusta verla con una sonrisa en su labios.

Ahora que por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos el repentinamente decidía volver a marcharse de su podía detener las lágrimas junto con los hipos que estás provocaban, se sentía muy mal, solo quería que el dolor desapareciese. Como le podía prometer una cosa y luego irse como si nada hubiera pasado, ella también lo quería y no le había dado la oportunidad de decírselo, simplemente se había ido como si nada le importara. La hora del patio acabó pero las lágrimas de ella todavía no se detenían y eso le preocupaba, quería quedarse abrazado a ella, pero lo mejor era llevarla a su casa para que descansara.

–Espérame aquí, voy a ir por tus cosas y te llevaré a casa, ya vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí–dijo él saliendo de la enfermería.

Después de unos minutos el Namikaze apareció con ambas mochilas, le había dicho a Neji que él se encargaría de ella, que volviera a clase, si Tenten no se lo hubiera llevado hubiera salido en busca del rubio. Luego él la acompañó hasta casa, pero esta vez no se iría sin saber cuál era la razón por la cual su dulce peli azulada se encontraba llorando y en ese estado. Pero cuando apenas la subió a su habitación se quedó dormida, así que no la quería despertar con preguntas inoportunas, luego cuando llegó Neji ambos se quedaron esperando porque despertara, y después llegó Hizashi que al ver a su sobrina en cama se preocupó.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando las clases terminaron Sasuke y Kiba se encontraban solos en el aula del consejo estudiantil, ventajas de ser el presidente. Allí nadie les interrumpiría y podían hablar con la tranquilidad de no ser espiado por nadie.

–Debería estar feliz porque ella ya no me pueda chantajear, pero…–habló Kiba decaído pasando su mano por su cabeza.

–¿Pero ella está segura? Quiero decir… bueno esas son palabras mayores–dijo el Uchiha serio haciendo que Kiba lo mirara.

–¡Lo sé! Pero no sé qué voy a hacer, ella está feliz, pero dejarlo todo por alguien como él no sé si es lo correcto, traté de convencerla pero está muy segura sobre eso y no quiere hacerme caso–habló el Inuzuka sin saber qué hacer.

–Eso es decisión de tu hermana, después de todo él es el padre de su hijo–sentenció Sasuke haciendo que el castaño meditara.

–No digas eso, me da dolor de cabeza solo por pensarlo, no puedo creer que sea lo suficiente inmadura como para no haberse cuidado, tantas veces que me dio esa tonta charla–dijo molesto el castaño de solo pensarlo.

–Bueno al menos ya no te tendrás que preocupar por Tayuya–dijo el morocho sereno tratando de ver el lado bueno.

–¡Eso es un problema menor, mi hermana está embarazada de ese bastardo y cuando él termine la universidad están pensando en casarse! Solo quiero que ella tengo un buen futuro y no sé si ese bastardo se lo dará–dijo él casi al borde del colapso.

El pelinegro no sabía muy bien que decirle, él sabía que Kiba haría cualquier cosa por Hana, incluso aguantar a Tayuya, era normal que le molestase que ella estuviera tirando todo por la borda por un tipo como el hermano de la pelirroja, quien no tenía muy buena reputación.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Había pasado una semana y Hinata aún seguía un poco decaída, no había tenido ninguna respuesta a ninguno de sus mensajes, se sentía tan sola, pero no deseaba seguir preocupando a su primo y a los demás. Además el rubio se había portado muy bien con ella, la había tratado de animar en cada momento, no podía permanecer más tiempo en ese estado. No era un persona que siempre se mantenga triste solo tenía que sonreír para no preocuparlos.

Como los anteriores días Naruto fue a casa de Hinata y los tres partieron juntos a la escuela, ya no era tan novedoso ver al blondo llegar temprano. La peli azulada estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, quería dejar atrás aquello que la lastimaba, pero no era nada fácil. Al entrar Azuma todos se pusieron en sus asientos y se prepararon para comenzar con las clases.

–Bueno ya va siendo tiempo que tengamos un delegado, ¿algún voluntario? –preguntó creando silencio absoluto.

Todos se miraban las caras y se hacía los locos, conocía el carácter de Azuma, muchas veces mandaba al delegado a hacer más cosas de las cuales usualmente tendría que hacer, así que nadie deseaba presentarse para el puesto. Shikamaru sabía que si nadie se ofrecía él tendría que hacerse cargo, su sensei siempre lo presentaba como voluntario sin que se pudiera negar. Entonces una mano se levantó sorprendiendo a todos y salvándolo.

–Me alegra que te quieras presentar Sakura–habló Azuma entusiasmado.

–No, yo quiero proponer a alguien–informó. –Hinata era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil en su anterior escuela, además de ser una persona muy capacitada–dijo tranquilamente. La ojo luna al escuchar su nombre se sorprendió, ella no quería ser delegada. Bueno tampoco es que estuviera en contra absolutamente pero no quería aceptar una responsabilidad como esa.

–Bueno quienes estén a favor que la señorita Hyuga sea nuestra delegada durante este año que levanten la mano–dijo él haciendo que casi todo el salón alzase su mano para confirmar que estaban de acuerdo con la proposición de la ojo jade. Así que de un momento a otro fue elegida como la delegada de su clase, sin poder abstenerse o protestar.

Quería negarse pero cuando el profesor dijo que era la nueva delegada se vio sin más opciones que aceptar el puesto que le había entregado, además tal vez gracias a eso se mantendría distraída y no pensaría todo el rato en su caballero. No tenía por qué pensar en alguien que se había ido sin cumplir con su palabra, simplemente seguiría con una sonrisa hacia delante.

Los días iban pasado, había hablado con Ino y Karin, que le había explicado lo que había pasado con la hermana de Kiba y todo el asunto sobre Tayuya, se alegraba de que ahora todo estuviera arreglado. Además había hecho las paces con Kiba y volvían a hacer amigos, incluso había hablado más seguido con el Uchiha. Le parecía extraño, pero desde que se encontraban más lejos parecía que su relación se había vuelto mucho más cercana, aún no le explicaba todo como con Karin e Ino pero le gustaba hablar con él. Karin se alegraba de que cuidara del atolondrado de su primo, y que él se hubiera confesado, siempre le decía que era un uy buen partido haciendo que se sonrojara y cambiara de tema rápidamente.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El morocho gracias a las cotorras de Ino y Karin sabía que el dobe de su amigo se había confesado a su peli azulada y eso le molestaba bastante. Sabía que era riesgoso dejar fuera de combate al caballero, pero como Kiba había dejado de ser su rival pensaba que eliminado a su otro yo la ojo luna caería a sus pies, no esperaba que el Namikaze se acabara enamorando de ella, tenía que ser lo suficientemente listo como para no perderla, tendría que jugar con todas sus cartas.

Ya había hecho que en parte odiase a su caballero, por lo que podía dar a su otro rival como ganado, ya que el caballero no representaba ninguna amenaza. Pero ahora tenía al rubio como rival y seguramente se iba a interponer entre ella así que él tendría que hacer un movimiento cuanto antes, conocía el carácter su él. Él tenía la ventaja de verla todos los días, no se podía quedar atrás. Por eso la llamaba y conversaba con ella, al principio notó que se sentía un poco incómoda hablando con él, pero poco a poco sentía como la confianza se generaba entre ellos.

Esta vez era él realmente y haría todo lo posible para obtener el corazón de su querida peli azulada, no importaba, él se esforzaría el triple si podía obtener su corazón, no se daría por vencido, él era un Uchiha al fin y al cabo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aun cuando ya había sonado el timbre que daba inicio a las clases el profesor aún no se presentaba, muchos sabían que seguramente Kakashi vendría con otro de sus cuentos locos, ya que lo había tenido años anteriores, además que el primer día también había llegado tarde.

–Lamento la demora pero había un gatito en un árbol y como buen maestro no podía dejarlo solo y atrapado en ese horrible lugar–decía él mientras era ignorado por todos. –Bueno espero que hayan leído el libro que les dije. Formaré grupos de tres para que hagan un resumen y una breve exposición sobre lo que les ha parecido el libro a cada uno de los integrantes–informó él.

Los alumnos hacían notar su descontento frente al asunto, a pesar de que el profesor de Literatura solo había paso cuatro días desde que lo puso, no podía pretender que leyeran 100 años de soledad tan rápido. Kakashi rápidamente empezó a formar los tríos, haciendo que todo le prestara atención aunque no estaban del todo de acuerda con la idea de su sensei.

–Sakura, Naruto y Lee–dijo haciendo que el rubio se desanimara un poco al no ir con la peli azulada y que Sakura se molestara mientras Lee solo se resignaba a tener que aguantar sus peleas. –Shikamaru, Choji y Temari–informó haciendo que el pelinegro suspirara, con esos dos tendría que hacer el trabajo prácticamente él solo, conocía a su novia y al vago del Akimichi. Poco a poco fue formado el resto de grupos hasta que le tocó el turno a Hinata, pero estaba nerviosa. –Por último el grupo de Hinata, Shino y Gaara–habló, ella no hablaba con ninguno de los dos así que no sabía cómo empezar a entablar una conversación con ellos.

Las horas pasaron ya más tranquilas aunque ella aún seguía un poco pensativa porque no sabía cómo hablar con ellos sobre el trabajo, no quería ser una inoportuna y molestarlos. Al terminar la clase tanto Shino como Gaara se acercaron e ella para hablar sobre el trabajo, quería acabarlo cuanto antes en vez de dejarlo para último momento.

Al principio Hinata dijo de hacerlo en su casa, ero hoy venia una visito de su tío así que no quería molestarlo, por lo que declinó su oferta. Gaara decía que su hermana ya le había dicho que hoy ella ocuparía la casa con Shikamaru y no tenía ganas de escucharlos, así que los tres quedaron en ir a la casa del Aburame, aunque se encontraba un poco más alejada. Ese día Naruto y Neji fueron juntos a casa para su desgracia.

Cuando los tres llegaron a casa del castaño se pusieron manos a la obra, para su suerte los tres habían leído el libro con anterioridad así que ya sabían perfectamente de que iba la historia, así que decidieron que lo mejor era debatir sobre sus opiniones y observaciones que tenía respecto al libro para así poder escribir el resumen y acabar el trabajo cuanto antes.

–Si quieren yo puedo anotar las cosas para que luego nos resulte más fácil juntarlas, así sabremos si repetimos o no incluimos algo–dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa, haciendo que ambos asintieran y le agradecieran por su ofrecimiento, eran muy educados.

–Se narra una historia con una estructura cíclica temporal, puesto que los acontecimientos del pueblo y de la familia Buendía, así como los nombres de los personajes, se repiten una y otra vez, fusionando la fantasía con la realidad. En los tres primeros capítulos se narra el éxodo de un grupo de familias y el establecimiento del pueblo de Macondo, que es un pueblo imaginario, desde el capítulo 4 hasta el 16 se trata el desarrollo económico, político y social del pueblo y los últimos cuatro capítulos narran sobre su decadencia como la de la familia–habló Shino dejando impresionados tanto a Hinata como a Gaara, por algo era el encargado de la biblioteca del instituto y presidente del club de lectura.

–Eso es verdad, los nombres se van repitiendo tantas veces que a veces me hacía líos y a veces no sabía si hablaban de la primera o la segunda generación–dijo Hinata riendo al recordar cómo se confundía con los nombre de los personaje del libro.

–A mí lo que más me impresionó fue el hecho de que toda su historia ya estaba redestina desde el principio, en mi opinión no fue algo que me agradase demasiado, ya que yo creo que el destino se lo ha de forjar uno mismo, no está escrito–dijo Gaara serio.

A la peli azulada le gustaba el ambiente que se estaba formando, ambos daban muy buenas observaciones sobre el libro, fácilmente podrían obtener una muy buena puntación en el trabajo. Por otra parte ellos también notaban que la peli azulada daba nuevos temas de conversación para que no se estancaran con un solo asunto y después de un rato ya tenía apuntas diez páginas por delante y atrás. La idea en si ya estaba formada, así que querían dejarlo aquí por hoy ya que se estaba haciendo tarde.

–Ya es tarde ¿Por qué no se quedan a comer? Pediré algo, ¿desean algo en especial?–preguntó Shino con su habitual voz neutra.

Hinata no quería ser maleducada así que aceptó, llamó a su primo para informarle que se quedaría a comer a la casa de Shino y luego iría a casa, pero el castaño renegaba por volver a probar los horribles platos de su padre en vez de los deliciosos de su prima.

–Esto… en vez de llamar a alguien que te parece si prepara algo para los tres–dijo ella nerviosa tratando de no parecer inoportuna con su propuesta.

Shino y Gaara sabían que la peli azulada cocinaba muy rico, sus compañeros lo decían, además el pelirrojo tuvo la oportunidad de probar su cocina y realmente le había gustado a pesar de no comer cosas dulces y Shino también quería saber que tal sabía.

–Entonces, si no es mucha molestia nos gustaría que lo hicieras–habló Shino haciendo que ella sonriera y ambos se sonrojaran ligeramente. Ahora entendían porque era popular entre los chicos, realmente era una chica muy linda y extremadamente tierna.

Rápidamente y como si de magia se tratara entró a la cocina y preparó unos delicioso tallarines salteados, que dejaron con ganas de más a ambos muchachos. Durante la cena los tres se dieron cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, sobre todo los libros y gustos literarios, hablaban amenamente sobre muchos temas. Después de comer Gaara y ella se despidieron del Aburame y se fueron juntos a casa acordando que ya vendrían otro día para terminar el trabajo. Mientras ambos caminaban se había formado un silencio incomodo que ella no sabía cómo romper, pero para su suerte el pelirrojo decidió terminar con esa irritante paz.

–Eres muy buena cocinera, no puedo creer que tengas la misma edad que Temari, a ella se le quema hasta el agua, una vez casi envenena a toda la familia–habló con cara de espanto de recordarlo. Ella se sentía muy complacida por los halagos del muchacho.

–Bueno si quieres te puedo preparar a ti y Shino un bento para mañana–dijo un poco nerviosa por su repentina propuesta.

–La verdad, me gustaría poder comer tu comida, gracias–dijo él esbozando una sonrisa por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

Al día siguiente tal como había prometido preparó un bento para él y Shino, sorprendiendo al castaño, pero que aceptó encantado y los dos se sentaron junto a sus amigos. Para Temari era una sorpresa que su hermano decidiera integrarse en el grupo.

–Vale, no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero enséñame a controlar a mi hermano–habló Temari con estrellas en los ojos y en tono de súplica mientras Hinata solo reía ante su comentario y Gaara volteaba los ojos ante la sugerencia de su hermana mayor.

Pero en verdad era toda una sorpresa, Gaara y Shino era los dos chicos más antisociales del salón ninguno entendía como Hinata había logrado que se sentara con los populares, en verdad era una chica de muchos recursos, una persona realmente increíble.

–Hola Hyuga-san, sé que usted ha preparado un bento para Naruto, Shino y Gaara así que si no le importaría me haría un para mí, yo se lo pagaría por su puesto–habló el Akimichi educadamente haciendo que todos se sorprendiera, en verdad la comida de la peli azulada servía para domar a las bestias, era realmente increíble, pensaban todos anonadados por el comportamiento de Choji.

–No importa, yo te lo puedo hacer, no hay necesidad que me pagues–respondió Hinata inocentemente sin meditar sus palabras, ya que en cuestión de segundo varios chicos se habían acercado a Hinata pidiéndole lo mismo y ella no sabía negarse.

El rubio al ver como todos los chicos estaban tan pendientes de su peli azulada se puso muy celoso, iba a intervenir pero antes de que él lo hiciese Neji, Lee, Shino y Gaara se interpusieron entre ella y los chicos para comenzar a espantarlos. En verdad entendía que Neji y Lee la ayudaran porque eran familia, pero no sabía porque Shino y Gaara se habían comportado así.

–Hina tienes que decir que no. No puedes hacer comida para tantas personas, ¿vas a cocinar toda la noche? –la riñó Neji molesto.

Al día siguiente aún en contra de lo que Neji le había dicho Hinata había preparado un bento para cada persona que se lo había pedido, inclusive había hecho para sus amigos, agregando las cosas que más le gustaban. Cosa que ni siquiera Shikamaru se quejó ya que lo que Hinata cocinaba realmente parecía manjar de los dioses para los paladares humanos. Pero ella les dijo al resto de los chicos que no lo podría hacer todos los días, que era realmente agotador, así que los chicos de clase decidieron turnarse y organizar un programa para que no sea algo muy pesado para la peli azulada, además que le pagaron aún que ella se negara.

–Sabes deberías preguntar en la cafetería si te dejan preparar la comida, se harían ricos–habló Lee comiendo a bocados.

–Sí, concuerdo, podrías ganar mucho dinero con esto, realmente tienes un don el cocina–dijo Sakura también comiendo.

Después que las clases pasaran con normalidad llegó la hora de salida y como todos los días Hinata se iba a ir con Neji y Naruto.

–Esto Hyuga–habló Gaara haciendo que ella volteara y le dijera que la llamara por su primer nombre. –Vale, Hinata–dijo un poco avergonzado. –Bueno como yo también vivo por esa dirección, estaba pensando en ir con ustedes–habló haciendo que el Namikaze frunciera el ceño y que Neji también. El castaño tenía suficiente con el blondo, otro más lo volvería loco.

–Sí claro, no hay ningún problema, además quería preguntarte sobre Guerra y Paz–habló Hinata animadamente haciendo que ni su primo ni el ojo azul se atreviesen a negarse ante la propuesta que había formulado el pelirrojo.

El ojo azul se encontraba un poco celoso ante la situación, se formaba ideas locas sobre que posiblemente Gaara y Shino se habían enamorado de su Hinata, cuando la verdad estaba más lejos. Lo que realmente ocurría era que tan al castaño como al pelirrojo le gustaba pasar tiempo con la Hyuga porque sabía mucho sobre libros.

Al llegar a casa estaba realmente cansada, había hecho comida para mucha gente, se iba a quedar dormida pero quería darse un baño. Así que puso la bañera y se sumergió en ella relajándose y meditando un poco en lo que le había pasado. Ya casi había pasado un mes desde lo ocurrido con su caballero y aún no lo olvidaba por completo, en verdad lo había superado bastante, pero aún a veces cuando menos se lo esperaba venía a su mente haciéndose el dueño de cada uno de sus pensamientos. Cuando se sumergió un poco para despejarse su móvil comenzó a sonar, así que rápidamente se envolvió con una toalla y salió a cogerlo, seguramente era el pelinegro así que tenía que responder sí o sí.

 _–Hola Hina, ¿estas ocupada? –preguntó una voz que ya se le había hecho realmente especial durante ese tiempo._

 _–No, ¿qué haces, como está todo por allá? Las chicas aún te tienen loco y no te dejan en paz–dijo riendo para molestarlo._

 _–Si te digo que sí, ¿te pondrías celosa? No quiero ser el causante de un pelea–habló el morocho haciendo que ella riera._

 _–Bueno eso no lo sé, ¿es verdad o mentira? –preguntó ella con voz burlona haciendo que él sonriera aunque ella no lo supiera._

Hinata no se había dado cuenta en que momento había ganado tanta confianza con el Uchiha, era verdad que hablaban todos los días y ella le explicaba un montón de cosas al igual que él, realmente se sentía feliz cuando hablaban. Pero entonces una voz femenina que desconocía llamó a Sasuke acarameladamente haciendo que él se despidiera apresuradamente y cortara la llamada haciendo que ella se molestara.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

–¿No me puedes dar ni un minuto de tregua? –preguntó molesto el menor de los Uchiha mirando a la novia de su hermano.

–Vamos Sasuki, si no te doy un empujón no te atreverás a confesarte a esa chica, te hago un favor y así me lo agradeces, esto me pasa por ser una persona demasiado bondadosa–dijo dramatizado como solo ella podía hacerlo haciéndolo enfadar.

–¡ITACHI LLEVATE A TU NOVIA DE MI CUARTO! –gritó Sasuke rojo de la rabia haciendo que ella se riera por su comportamiento.

Entonces Itachi sacó a regañadientes a Konan, mientras que Sasuke refunfuñaba algo sobre que había perdido su oportunidad de invitarla a salir a algún lado, aunque él sabía que no era cierto. Konan tenía razón, simplemente hablaban sobre cosas que le habían pasado y se daban consejos, su relación no había avanzado más que eso, aunque alguna veces Hinata le explicaba sobre cosas más íntimas casi tratándolo como si él fuera su caballero. Aunque también debía admitir que el Namikaze se lo estaba currando muy bien, pero él no daría su brazo a torcer y al final ganaría. Además un Uchiha nunca puede perder, nunca.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La peli azul no tenía nada que recriminarle, no había hecho nada malo. Él siempre ha sido un chico popular, era normal que tuviera una novia, no tenía por qué enfadarse, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar estarlo. Con solo imaginar que alguna otra chica lo besaba le hervía la sangre. Se volvió a meter dentro de la bañera para borrar esos ridículos pensamientos de su cabeza, él solo era su amigo de la infancia, además aún tenía que arreglar lo de la confesión de Naruto, no podía seguir evitando el tema por siempre.

Pero en verdad aún no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, era verdad que en ese tiempo él había hecho muchas cosas por ella, pero notaba que lo que sentía por él era bastante parecido a lo que había sentido por Kiba, una bonita amistad, pero no quería herir los sentimientos del Namikaze. Así que no sabía si lo correcto era aceptarle cuando aún no estaba enamorada de él y esperar que con el tiempo esos sentimientos florecieran, esperar un poco más o ser directa y rechazarlo.

Se encontraba en un dilema muy grande, sabía que el blondo se había esforzado mucho en demostrarle todo lo que valía, y la había ayudado en muchas situaciones, pero solo lo veía como un amigo, y ese sentimiento parecía no querer avanzar en una dirección más conveniente. En verdad todo le resultaría mucho más fácil si estuviera enamorada de Naruto, pero había algo en su interior que se lo impedía, su corazón no cedía ante su cerebro y el Namikaze seguí siendo un amigo, uno muy importante, pero un amigo al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, espero que le haya gusta y esperen el próximo con ansias porque va a pasar algo muy interesante, así que espero que lo lean, me alegra mucho que les guste y que sigan dejando reviews, se agradece.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola, ya estoy con el capítulo 21, perdonen la demora pero me he ido de vacaciones y no he tenido el portátil, intentare ser más rápida. Primeramente quiero aclarar ciertas cosas, no soy una persona con un gran talento para la escritura, como lo habrán notado, tengo mucho fallos. Pero aun así me gustar hacerlo, ya que me divierto cuando escribo y si a alguien le resulta molesto que simplemente que no lo lea, yo no creo estar haciendo nada malo. Acepto críticas constructivas, porque sé que mi historia no se compara a otras del fandom, y si he ofendido a alguien, lo siento. Pero si realmente te parece horrible simplemente no la leas. Así que sin más que añadir les pido que los que quieran empiecen a leer el nuevo capítulo de mi loca historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: El caos puede ser provocado por un solo hombre. La guerra de Naruto y Sasuke**

Casi había transcurrido cuatro meses desde que nuestra peli azul había ingresado al Instituto Konoha y ya se había acostumbrado, ya que disfrutaba pasar tiempo con sus nuevos amigos.

También hacía un tiempo que ya había hecho la exposición de Kakashi-sensei junto a Gaara y Shino, obteniendo los tres la puntuación más alta de toda la clase. Superando por poco al grupo de Shikamaru y por mucho al de Naruto por lo que Sakura estaba molesta, ya que gracias a la irresponsabilidad de Lee y Naruto tuvo que rehacer ella sola todo el trabajo porque no lo habían guardado y había logrado obtener un siete estropeando su elevado promedio.

 _–Lo siento mucho Sakura-chan, pensaba que lo tenía que guardar Lee–decía Naruto._

 _–¡Yo, lo tenías que hacer tú! –gritaba Lee enfadado porque lo quisiera culpar._

Esa pequeña peleaba acabó instantáneamente por el golpe de una molesta Sakura. Solo de recordar eso todos se reían, ese linda peli rosada, podía ser muy bestia.

Gracias a ese trabajo la peli azulada se había vuelto más cercana a los dos muchachos, que para alivio del rubio se notaba que ambos solo la querían y veían como una buena amiga, a diferencia de otros chicos del salón, que estaban detrás de su querida ojo luna.

Y muchas veces gracias al pelirrojo, al castaño y junto con Neji formaban el escuadrón "No se acerquen a Hinata", que era muy famoso y todo un espectáculo en el instituto logrando que muchas veces la pobre peli azulada pasara mucha vergüenza por sus actos desmesurados y en ocasiones extremos, sobretodo los de su primo y el blondo ya que Gaara y Shino eran más moderados y actuaban más razonablemente a veces evitando las locuras de los otros dos.

Había habido pequeños pero notables cambios en su grupo de amigos, empezando porque el pelirrojo, el Aburame y el comelón del salón se habían integrado a su grupo. Por ello todos decían que Hinata era la domadora de los raros, tanto Gaara como Shino eran personas que no se relacionaban tanto, incluso Temari se sorprendía por la actitud de su hermano pequeño.

Además gracias al comportamiento tan alegre del rubio habían logrado que él se abriera más, haciendo que él y Naruto se volviesen muy buenos amigos. Y también estaba Choji, que haría cualquier cosa por probar la deliciosa comida de la ojo luna. Pero que gracias a eso había conseguido formar buena amistad con todos, pero sobretodo con Shikamaru, que aunque su carácter era muy diferente tenían muchas cosas en común y se complementaban.

También la relación de Neji y Teten iban avanzando, que aunque el siempre negara sus sentimientos se notaba a leguas como quería a la castaña. Y no olvidar a Lee, que como Naruto, al que consideraba su máximo rival en el amor se había declinada por otra chica él se había puesto manos a la obra para ver si esta vez sí podía obtener el corazón de su ojo jade.

El primer trimestre estaba a punto de terminar y se acercaban las vacaciones de Navidad, lo cual los tenían ansiosos y entusiasmados, además de agotados por el duro trimestre. Durante ese tiempo la ojo luna había tenido un montón de nuevas experiencias con su nuevos amigos, y gracias a cada una de ellas se había dado cuenta que no tenía nada de lo que arrepentirse o lamentar, que aunque esa no había sido su decisión ya no tenía nada por lo que deprimirse.

Puede que al principio si se hubiera sentido un poco reacia a la situación, al fin al cabo era una reacción normal, los cambios aterran a cualquier persona, pero ahora ese sentimiento había desaparecido por completo, transformándose en uno de agradecimiento por todo lo que había recibido, aunque de una manera un tanto inesperada pero aun así se sentía muy afortunada.

Aunque por culpa de terceros su vida se había visto afectada gente maravillosa había entrado en ella y gracias a esos malos actos que ahora ya estaban aclarados aún seguía en contacto con los demás. Así que ya no importaba, todo estaba volviendo a tomar forma para ella, todo volvía a donde tenía que estar. Se habían arreglado los malentendidos y sus relaciones se habían vuelto más fuertes que nunca, y esta vez pasara lo que pasara se habían prometido confiar los unos en los otros y apoyarse mutuamente cuando lo necesitasen.

Después de una semana llena de examen y varios trabajos de exposición Hinata y los demás se encontraban cansados, así que los maestros decidieron que la próxima semana les darían una merecida y divertida excursión siguiendo los criterios de enseñanza. Por lo que los estudiantes solo se resignaban a tener otra aburrida excursión más, conociendo de antemano como eran las salidas programadas por la escuela. Ya habían ido a varias durante el periodo que había pasado, la mayoría eran museos y salidas al campo, que para algunos les parecía bien, ya que les gustaba, pero para otros era un completo suplicio y gran aburrimiento que soportar.

–Bueno chicos, ya se han acabo los exámenes finales del trimestre, así que ya pueden descansar, pero no se relajen, que el curso solo ha comenzado–dijo riendo Azuma causando malestar en los alumnos. –Pero bueno, menudas caras tienen. Mejor cambiemos de tema, como ya saben la próxima semana haremos una excursión al observatorio de las afueras de la ciudad. Tienen que estar muy agradecidos, es muy difícil que nos dejen para estas fechas. Iremos con otra escuela así que más os vales que os comportéis–terminó de decir él haciendo que todos comenzasen a murmurar sobre la otra escuela y posibles encuentros románticos por parte de las chicas de clase haciendo que los chicos giraran los ojos por sus ocurrencias.

Después de un día de clases agotador los chicos decidieron ir a jugar a los bolos para divertirse, pero Hinata se encontraba muy cansada por todos los mandatos que su tutor le había encomendado para la excursión, así que se fue directo a casa. Tanto Neji como Naruto la querían acompañar pero ella se negó y les pidió que se fueran a divertir, no quería ser una carga y estropearles la diversión simplemente porque ella no se encontrara en condiciones.

Al llegar a casa se tiró en la cama y quedó profundamente dormida, ser delegada era agotador, realmente Azuma-san era muy exigente con todos los pedidos que le encargaba. Casi parecía una pobre becaria en una gran empresa por la cual era explotada, entendía porque muchos se habían negado tan rápidamente, ella también tendría que haberlo hecho en su momento.

La semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta que llegó el día de la excursión. Algunos estaban muy entusiasmados por lo mucho que les gustaba la astrología, como Tenten, que no cabía en su cuerpo de lo alegre que estaba, en cambio otros solo iban porque era obligatorio.

Cuando todos los alumnos se encontraban presentes pasaron lista y fueron subiendo uno a uno hacia el autocar que les llevaría a su destino. Tenten prácticamente arrastró a Neji para sentarse a su lado y le guiño un ojo a Naruto en señal de complicidad haciendo que el blondo sonriera para luego apresurarse a pedirle a la ojo luna sentarse con él. Hinata aceptó encantada y se sentó con él haciendo que el blondo se pusiera muy alegre.

Lee tampoco se quedó atrás y fue en busca de su peli rosa y le pidió sentarse con él, a lo que ella al principio se negó pero luego al ver a Naruto con Hinata aceptó. Temari se sentó con una amiga porque Shikamaru quería dormir en el transcurso del viaje así que le pidió a Choji sentarse con él haciéndola enfadar. Mientras que Gaara y Shino se sentaron juntos.

–¿Te gusta la astrología Hina-chan? –preguntó el rubio mirándola fijamente.

–Me resulta muy interesante, pero no soy tan fan como Tenten–respondió ella divertida.

–¡Sí, a mí me encanta, espero que nos dejen ver por el gran telescopio, eso sí que sería absolutamente genial!–decía Tenten muy animada por la idea haciendo que Neji sonriera ligeramente al ver su sonriente rostro, haciendo que el blondo y Hinata se voltearan a verlos.

La Hyuga comenzó a ver como el paisaje urbanístico poco a poco desaparecía convirtiéndose en un montón de árboles, abetos, pinos y rocas, siguiendo así durante un par de kilómetros hasta que a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar un estructura humana entre la naturaleza.

Después de unos minutos más en el bus llegaron al planetario y su tutor empezó a volver a tomar lista para comprobar que nadie se había quedado y todos habían salido del vehículo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke se encontraba muy cansado a causa de un agitado Kiba que no paraba de vomitar a su lado, no entendía como se podía marear cuando iba en autocar. Solo esperaba poder bajar del auto, sino él también acabaría vomitando a causa del hedor que producía su amigo.

–Abre la ventana, a ver si el aire me calma–pidió Kiba verde de lo mareado que estaba, haciendo que el morocho tirara del pestillo y permitiera al aire pasar mientras suspiraba.

Lo único que le consolaba un poco era saber que pronto vería a la Hyuga, Jiraiya le había dicho que irían con la academia Konoha, así que vería a Hinata. En verdad agradecía que el director le dijera ese tipo de detalles, era muy conveniente ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil.

–Tienes muy mal aspecto–dijo Sasuke mirando a su amigo que estaba vomitando sin parar.

–¿Quieres una aspirina? –preguntó Ino que se sentaba en el asiento de atrás unto con Sai, al ver en ese estado a el castaño se preocupa, Kiba solo pudo asentir ante su ofrecimiento antes de volver a vomitar en la bolsa, realmente odiaba los autocares, se sentía pésimo.

–Pobre, tiene una cara que da pena–dijo Sai al ver al Inuzuka en ese horrible estado.

–Mejor le vendría un chicle o un caramelo de menta, incluso un ambientador, esto es muy asqueroso, hasta Karui se está sintiendo mal–dijo Karin que se encontraba sentada delante de los dos chicos junto con la pelirroja que se sentía asqueada por los vómitos de Kiba.

Pero Kiba hacía oídos sordos a lo que Karin había dicho, no sabía con exactitud porqué solo los autocares causaban ese malestar en él, ya que si viajaba en otros vehículos no era así.

–¡Déjalo en paz, tú no soportas los aviones! –dijo Ino enfadada con ella por sus hirientes palabras en contra del castaño. Ella considera al Inuzuka como un hermano así que le molestaba mucho que alguien lo tratase de esa manera y más si era la plasta de la pelirroja.

–Hablo con él, no contigo, no tienes que ser tan metida–respondió Karin notablemente molesta formando otra discusión por parte de las dos chicas que se escuchaba en todo el bus.

–¡Es mi amigo, así que no te consiento que le hables de esa manera!–dijo enfadada la ojo azul.

Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar y gritarles a las dos por todo el jaleo que estaban organizando si Sai no hubiera hecho callar a su novia y parar la pelea se hubieran enterado.

Luego de unos minutos de paz gracias a la aspirina que le había dado la rubia al vomitón Kiba para que se durmiera llegaron al observatorio, pero el siguiente problema que se presentaba para el azabache era mover el inmóvil cuerpo de su amigo que se encontraba totalmente dormido y que tiro al suelo para salir haciendo que se despertara abruptamente y adolorido.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Azuma-san terminó de pasar lista y comprobó que todos se encontraban de repente otro autocar llegó ocasionando que todos centrasen su atención en él. De pronto una mujer conocida para la peli azulada bajó del vehículo y llamó a Azuma-sensei dejándola casi sin habla y tremendamente sorprendida pero muy alegre. ¡¿Ellos eran la escuela con la también irían?!, pensaba Hinata internamente muy emocionada de verla allí.

–¡Anko-sensei! –exclamó Hinata haciendo que todos se voltearan a mirarla. –¿Están todos los demás aquí? –preguntó muy feliz extrañando a sus amigos y formando una burlesca sonrisa en su antigua profesora haciendo que la ojo luna ensanchara aún más su ya actual sonrisa.

–Ni modo que venga yo sola–respondió ella riendo haciendo que la Hyuga sonriera aún más.

Ino y Karin bajaban peleando del autocar mientras Sai trataba de detenerlas, pero cuando ambas se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la peli azulada detuvieron instantáneamente su discusión y como si no se hubieran visto en años corrieron a abrazarla rápidamente.

–Qué guapa que esta mi Hinata, tan linda y mona como ella única, no me lo puedo creer–rio Ino haciendo un alboroto como solo ella podía hacer logrando acaparar la atención de todos. Entonces unas manos se posaron detrás de la espalda de la rubia, sorprendiéndola. –Bueno ya conoces a Sai, mi lindura–dijo Ino mirándolo acarameladamente perdiéndose el uno en el otro.

–Sí, mucho gusto, espero que cuides de mi Ino–dijo Hinata riendo mirando al novio de la rubia.

–No sabes lo que te extrañaba, la cerda es exasperante, me alegra tanto volver a verte–hablaba Karin alegre por volver a verla mientras abrazaba efusivamente a su querida amiga.

–Sí yo también, me alegra tanto verlas aquí–dijo Hinata muy feliz por la presencia de ambas.

Entonces Hinata inconscientemente fue a buscar un rostro más, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. En eso se distrajo porque de pronto otra de las constantes peleas entre Ino y Karin se volvió a formar haciendo que ella riera, era raro pero incluso extrañaba sus intensan broncas.

Kiba bajaba adolorido del autocar a causa de que Sasuke lo había tirado y venía echándole la bronca, pero su ira se esfumo cuando vio a la ojo luna, y dejando a su azabache amigo con la palabra en la boca se acercó sigilosamente hacia la peli azul para tratar de hablar con ella.

A pesar de que las cosas se habían aclarado entre ellos se encontraba muy nervioso, no sabía cómo tratarla, ya que desconocía como reaccionaría, pero para su suerte ella al verlo lo abrazó ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en el chico mientras que ella le brindaba una dulce sonrisa haciendo molestar a más de uno en su nueva escuela por la cercanía de la chica con él.

Naruto era el que más molesto se encontraba, a pesar de que Hinata ya le había explicado la situación con él no lo perdonaba, la había hecho sufrir demasiado, para él era un total idiota. Pero se encontraba tranquilo, sabía que la peli azulada no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos románticos por el castaño, así que no se preocupaba. Pero si la antigua escuela de Hinata estaba allí Sasuke también lo estaría, pensaba el rubio alegre de ver a su amigo y a su prima.

–Hola, ¿qué tal está Hana-san? –preguntó ella en tono bajo para que nadie escuchara su conversación, no quería incomodarlo con el tema de su hermana.

–Bien, gracias por preguntar, está muy feliz con lo de su bebé–dijo más calmado por ver que ella ya no le guardaba rencor, realmente era una chica excepcional. –Gracias–terminó de decir.

Entonces de repente una azabache figura captó la atención de la Hyuga, pero solo podía mirarlo de reojo ya que se sentía apenada. Ya había arreglado el malentendido que habían tenido por culpa de la novia de Itachi pero aun así ella se sentía un poco avergonzada por comportarse de esa manera tan celosa con él, no era más que amigos. Para su suerte él no sabía todo lo que ella había sentido pero de todas formas se sentía tonta y abochornada por sus pensamientos y los celos irrefrenables que sintió en ese momento hacia Konan.

Aunque a él no lo veía tan seguido como lo hacía con Ino y Karin, ya que con ellas quedaba cada vez que tenía tiempo, hablaban con él todo el tiempo por teléfono haciendo que se acercaran más y manteniendo una relación muy estrecha. Pero de hablar por teléfono a verlo en persona era algo totalmente diferente, la presencia del Uchiha la abrumaba y absorbía. A penas había bajado del autocar y ya tenía a la mayoría de las chicas de su nueva escuela mirándolo y poniéndole ojitos saltones y él no había hecho nada más que bajar del vehículo.

Las chicas se comenzaron a reunir a su alrededor sin que se pudiera acercar a Hinata y le preguntaban por varias cosas sin sentido, según la perspectiva del morocho, así que las ignoró y pasó de largo, dirigiéndose firmemente a donde se encontraba la ojo luna con los demás.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron la socarrona sonrisa que tanto caracterizaba al azabache junto con esos aires de grandeza que seguían muy presentes en el morocho se formó en su rostro. Ella se sentía muy nerviosa, no sabía que decir, verlo la hacía sentir extraña.

–Entonces, ¿soy al único al que no piensas saludar? –dijo acercándose rápidamente a la peli azulada acelerando su pulsación y ganándose miradas de odio por parte de los chicos, que notaban que la reacción de Hinata era muy distinta que con la del castaño. El Namikaze se iba a acercar a su amigo de la infancia pero se detuvo al ver el acercamiento de Sasuke a Hinata.

Sakura miraba callada como el rostro del blondo se ensombrecía al ver ese panorama, ahora entendía lo que se sentía Naruto cuando iba detrás de ella y lo ignoraba, dolía, dolía mucho.

–H-ho-ho-la–respondió la peli azul tartamudeando complaciendo al azabache al ver que su cercanía no le era para nada indiferente haciendo que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

El rubio al ver el ambiente entre ellos una montaña de celos se formó en su ser haciendo que se dirigieran hacia su amigo de la infancia y la peli azul y tomara de la mano a Hinata jalándola abruptamente hacia él para separarla del azabache.

Al principio todos se sorprendieron del comportamiento del blondo, incluso Sasuke, que nunca esperó un movimiento así por parte del rubio, pero después de pensar un momento él siempre había sido un chico impulsivo y la Hyuga le gustaba realmente, así que en parte lo entendía.

–¿Tu tampoco me vas a saludar? Perece que ya sé de quién ha copiado Hinata esos malos modales–dijo Sasuke altivamente haciendo que el rubio se molestara y lo mirara con enfado.

Todos sabían que a pesar de que se peleaban ellos eran muy buenos amigos, pero esta vez la actitud del blondo era muy distinta a la habitual cuando tenían algún que otro altercado.

–Hina-chan no es como las demás chicas con las que alguna vez has salido. Así que no permitiré que nadie la lastime, incluso si se trata de ti–dijo decidido haciendo reír a Sasuke.

–¿Jugar, quien te ha dicho que estoy jugando? Hinata es solo una amiga, la conozco desde primaria–dijo tranquilo exteriormente, pero por dentro maldecía sus estúpidas palabras.

Por alguna razón las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el morocho se repetían como eco en la mente de la ojo luna y la lastimaban. No había dicho nada malo pero sus palabras le dolían, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue reír de una forma forzada rogando que nadie se diera cuenta del daño que habían causado los vocablos del azabache en ella. Cosa que muchos notaron para su desdicha ya que se palpaba la aflicción en su delicado y dulce rostro.

–¡Naruto! –grito Karin claramente molesta por el comportamiento de su primo. –Sasuke-kun es muy cercano a Hina así que no digas eso–recalcó ella molestando al ojo azul.

–¡Pues yo también lo soy!–dijo él molesto haciendo que ella se enfadara aún más y comenzaran los dos a gritarse como locos.

–Solo ha pasado un rato y ya están haciendo escandalo–habló Shikamaru cansado por toda la situación que se había formado en un segundo.

De repente Naruto pasó de los gritos de su prima y encaró directamente a su amigo que lo miraba fríamente. Era una de las cosas que más odiaba del azabache, esa aura que transmitía, diciendo que eras inferior a él, pero esta vez no perdería, le gustaba mucho la peli azul.

–Esto se está poniendo muy tenso, parece que la presencia de Sasuke ha cambiado totalmente el ambiente, Shika haz algo, ellos son tus amigos–pidió Temari al ver triste a la peli azul.

Se notaba que el ambiente se ponía cada vez más tenso, nadie sabía que decir así que Shikamaru optó por decir una mentira por petición de su problemática novia.

–Si no se comportan tendrán un suspenso, el sensei dijo que si alguien creaba problemas lo suspendería–dijo para que tranquilizar a Naruto, cosa que logró ya que se alejó del Uchiha.

Pero las cosas estaban lejos de eso, a pesar de que ya no se mataban con la mirada todos notaban que algo estaba a punto de explotar entre los dos y lo mejor por el momento era separarlos y no esperar que un inminente desastre ocurriera.

–No te acerques a Hinata, te lo advierto–habló Naruto en tono amenazador haciendo que el azabache lo encarara con la mirada viendo con él se alejaba con la peli azulada. Pero el morocho no se iba a quedar quieto, no permitiría que su rubio amigo de la infancia se llevara a la ojo luna de su lado.

En verdad la Hyuga quería replicar, pero aún se sentía dolida y molesta por lo que el azabache le había dicho. "Amiga", ¿desde cuándo le dolía tanto esa palabra?, en verdad si lo pensaba él había dicho la verdad, ellos eran amigos, no entendí porque su pecho se estremecía así. Pero la peli azulada no se daba cuenta, o no quería darse cuenta que había comenzado a desarrollar otros sentimientos por el morocho, sentimientos que poco a poco iban creciendo más y más.

De repente una mano tomó a la peli azulada de improviso sorprendiéndola, pero al ver que se trataba de Sasuke su corazón se alegró, tenía un semblante serio y la miraba fijamente. Cuando Naruto se percató de las intenciones del azabache fue demasiado tarde al ver como se llevaba a Hinata de sus manos para volver con el resto del grupo. Por un momento se sintió paralizado al ver esa escena pero rápidamente reacción y fue hacia ellos, pero esta vez la peli azulada no estaba dispuesta a que hubiera otra disputa así que se interpuso entre ellos.

–Sé que Sasuke-kun es un poco difícil, pero en verdad es una buena persona–dijo ella tratando de tranquilizar a Naruto, pero logrado molestar al azabache por su comentario.

–Lo sé, pero me molesta que se acerque tanto a ti, él es una persona que puede volver loca a cualquier chica con tan solo mirarla–dijo en tono celoso y poniendo morritos.

A la ojo luna le pareció realmente tierno el comportamiento de su blondo amigo, era muy dulce, pero cuando estaba a punto de decir algo se vio interrumpido por su antigua sensei.

–Sasuke no hagas ningún altercado, como presidente del consejo tienes que dar ejemplo–dijo ella haciendo que él chasqueara su lengua en señal de molestia y descontento. Le molestaba mucha la cara tierna que había puesto Hinata cuando Naruto le había dicho eso.

–No se preocupe, solo hablaba con viejos amigos, no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse, no haré nada indebido–dijo haciendo una de las sonrisas made in Uchiha.

Después del pequeño altercado las dos escuelas se pusieron en marcha para entrar, todos hablaban sobre la relación de la Hyuga con la otra escuela, pero ella hacía oídos sordos. Mientras que era observada por las miradas de sus antiguos compañeros, que la despreciaban.

–Hina creo que lo mejor es que te mantengas a mi lado–habló su primo en voz baja, que veía como sus compañeros la miraban mal y murmuraban sobre que era una descara y una falsa.

–Sé que Neji suele ser un exagerado, pero a mí también me parece una buena idea, esos chicos me dan realmente mala espina–secundó Tente mirándola con un poco de preocupación.

Hinata tomó de la mano de su primo, ella tampoco se encontraba muy bien, pero a medida que el tiempo transcurría se olvidaban de ella y la dejaban de mirar pudiendo relajarse.

–Parece que están más tranquilos–habló ella un poco desanimaba por ese odio injustificado.

Todos caminaban tranquilos por el observatorio, Temari llevaba de un lado a otro a un aburrido Shikamaru mientras Choji reía ante la situación. Sakura, Ino y Karin rápidamente se habían vuelto a amigas y hablaban junto a Tenten, Hinata que ya se encontraba más alegre y Karui. Seguidas de ellas se encontraba un calmado Sai, un preocupado Lee que miraba como Sakura desviaba disimuladamente su vista hacia el rubio y un molesto Neji atento a los tres chicos que se habían sumado a la conversación de las chicas para disgusto de él.

Gaara y Shino sabía un poco sobre Kiba gracias a lo que le había contado Hinata y lo tenía bastante vigilado. Por eso cuando notaron que se acercaba a las chicas ellos también se metieron en la conversación, no querían que pasara algo más, con Naruto era suficiente.

Por otro lado el rubio y el azabache caminaban más atrás del grupo en completo silencio sin interactuar, cada uno teniendo pensamientos sobre la misma peli azul persona.

El observatorio era un lugar muy amplio e interesante con un montón de datos sobre el espacio, los cuales eran realmente apasionantes, centrándose principalmente en el estudio de cuerpos celestes, como cometas y asteroides. Todo era tan interesante, inclusive en una vitrina se podría ver un fragmento de una roca espacial de la luna, aquellos que están en desacuerdo con la excursión poco a poco empezaron a ver las maravillas del universo y rápidamente quedaron encandilados por él.

Por el momento parecía que las cosas se habían calmado y que ya no ocurriría ningún otro altercado, pero antes de la tormenta todo está en calma y por el comportamiento de los dos esa parecía la misma situación. Seguidamente, después de dos horas de recorrido el guía terminó de enseñarles por completo el lugar.

–Bueno chicos, esto es toda la visita guiada, pueden ver lo que quieran, pero no hagan nada indebido, nos encontramos en la salida a las 6 de la tarde. Diviértanse–dijeron los senseis.

Rápidamente el cúmulo que se había formado desapareció en un instante al escuchar las esas palabras, lo que era realmente divertido en las excursiones era el tiempo libre que te daban en vez de estar en una aburrida clase. Cada quien fue a forma su grupo y partieron en distintas direcciones.

Neji con ayuda de sus amigos tuvo que ahuyentar a los otros chicos que iban detrás de Hinata y las demás chicas. Pero el verdadero problema no radicaba en los chicos, sino en ese montón de chicas que perseguían a Sasuke, que para tranquilidad del azabache, Ino, Sakura y Karin lograron orientar con solo intercambiar miradas.

–¡Trabajo en equipo! –dijeron las tres mientras reían a carcajadas y chocaban sus manos.

Decidieron salir para comer su bento, que para suerte de muchos Hinata había hecho para todos, formando un círculo donde cada persona puso su bento.

Todos empezaron a comer la deliciosa comida de Hinata y hablaban tranquilamente, entonces ella se percató de que Sasuke separaba las zanahorias, seguía siendo el mismo. Así que lo más disimuladamente posible se acercó a él y le puso los trozos de tomate que tenía y ella tomó sus zanahorias. Él se sorprendió por la acción de la peli azulada pero rápidamente cogió otro trozo de zanahoria de su caja de bento y se lo puso en la boca de la ojo luna sonrojándola.

–Me gusta verte sonrojada, pareces un delicioso tomate, me da ganas de darte un mordisco–dijo él con una voz cautivadora haciendo que el corazón de la Hyuga se alborotara y diera un respingo de lo rápido que iba sonrojándola aún más ensanchando una sonrisa en el azabache.

Nadie se había percatado de la pequeña interacción entre ambos, nadie menos Shikamaru, que seguía de cerca cada uno de los pasos del morocho. Él al igual que Naruto conocía a Sasuke desde pequeños por lo que sabía cómo era su carácter y si no quería que sus dos amigos se pusieran a pelear por la peli azulada lo mejor era distraer a uno cuando el otro hacía su jugada. Pero claro una cosa era distraer al rubio y otra muy diferente al Uchiha.

–Hina esta tan rico como siempre–habló el rubio haciendo que ella lo mirase y sonriera.

Rápidamente una profunda y oscura mirada se clavó en blondo haciendo que este también lo mirara mal. Todos sabían lo que ocurría, todos menos Hinata, incluso Choji que era ajeno a toda esa situación había notado como los dos chicos estaban a punto de echar chispas.

El resto de la comida transcurrió más o menos tranquila, gracias a muchas de las ocurrencias de Shikamaru calmar la situación entre los dos chicos.

–Y si damos un paseo–sugirió Sakura temiendo por un futura pelea entre sus dos amigos.

La ojo jade solo quería que Naruto se calmara, incluso cuando ella iba detrás de Sasuke jamás lo vio comportarse de esa manera tan posesiva con su persona como lo había hecho con Hinata. Se arrepentía mucho de no haberse dado cuenta de lo que empezaba a sentir por él.

De pronto la atención de ambos se centró en las palabras dichas por la peli rosa, haciendo que se les ocurriera una manera de estar a solas con la Hyuga sin que nadie interfiriera. Por unas fracciones de segundos el azabache fue más rápido que el ojo azul y tomó a la ojo luna.

–Vi un buen lugar, acompáñame–dijo él casi arrastrándola de lo rápido que iba.

Tan pronto como el Namikaze vio el movimiento de su amigo de la infancia quiso reaccionar, pero una pálida mano perteneciente a Sakura lo paró en seco.

–¿Sakura-chan? –preguntó él confundido al ver el comportamiento de su amiga.

En el rostro de la peli rosa se veía la aflicción que sentía, en verdad no sabía que decir, pero le dolía demasiado ver como el rubio iba detrás de Hinata y la ignoraba por completo.

–Yo te quiero mostrar algo, vamos–habló llevándolo a lado contrario por el que se habían ido.

Neji iba a seguir a Hinata pero fue detenido por Tenten, que solo sonrió y fue hacia donde estaban Sakura y Naruto llevando de la mano a un preocupado castaño. Gaara y Shino los siguieron al igual que Choji, Shikamaru y Temari. Lee se había quedado un poco más atrás, realmente detestaba ver a su ojo jade en ese estado, le dolía mucho. Ino pensó que lo mejor era dejar a Hinata en manos de Sasuke así que arrastró a Kiba, Karin y Karui hacia donde iban todos, mientras eran seguidos por Sai.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La mano del azabache era tan grande y fuerte a comparación con la de ella, tan pequeña y delicada. La peli azul se encontraba tan nerviosa que sentía como sus manos comenzaban a sudar y eso solo hacía ponerla aún más ansiosa, no quería que él lo notase.

Después de caminar por un rato más llegaron a un pequeño, pero hermoso manantial. Como el observatorio se encontraba lejos de la ciudad, en pleno bosque para alejarse que los gases de la ciudad y les pudiera permitir ver el espacio tenían ese maravilloso paisaje para ellos solos.

–Te dije que te quería mostrar algo–dijo él sonriendo haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

El Uchiha siempre había causado en ella que no se comportara con normalidad, de alguna manera u otra siempre se sentía distinta cuando estaba con él, pero últimamente estar con él se hacía más y más agradable.

–Es muy bonito, ¿cómo lo has descubierto? –preguntó viendo embelesada el panorama.

–Cuando era pequeño vine con mi familia, pero me perdí y llegué hasta aquí. Entonces Itachi me encontró–dijo él riendo dulcemente al recordar aquella memoria.

Desde que el azabache era pequeño cuando hablaba de su hermano su semblante cambiaba a uno más dulce, se veía tan tierno que ella también empezó a sonreír.

–Itachi-san es una persona realmente increíble–dijo ella sonriendo mientras lo miraba.

–Tiene novia, no te puedes enamorar de él–dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella mientras acariciaba dulcemente su pelo haciendo que el corazón de la Hyuga se estremeciera.

–N-no y-yo-yo a-a m-mí me–pero paró en seco antes de decir lo que estaba por decir a lo que él se extrañó, pero decidió no insistir más con la broma.

Después de ese incomodo momento ambos se sentaron y se pusieron a mirar el paisaje, era realmente relajante. El tranquilizador sonido del agua al caer y chocar contra las rocas era como una dulce melodía, la brisca brisa del aire, ambos se encontraban a gusto, como si fueran los únicos en el planeta.

De repente la mano de Sasuke se topó con la suya, y él delicada y suavemente iba poco a poco entrelazando sus manos con las de él.

–Será mejor que regresemos con los demás, seguro que nos están buscando–dijo ella tratando de tranquilizar a su corazón, y apartándose aunque en verdad no se quería ir, pero ya no podía aguantar más tiempo. Si se quedaba más acabaría por colapsar de lo avergonzada que estaba.

Entonces su marcha se vio interrumpida por un inesperado abrazó de Sasuke, ella se sentía tan bien cuando estaba así con él, era como si estuviera con su caballero. Pero ante ese recuerdo ella rompió el contacto con el morocho y lo empujó con un poco de fuerza.

–Mejor vámonos, no quiero retrasarme o mi tutor se enfadara–dijo echando a correr, pero no se dio cuenta que había un trozo de rama de árbol y calló dándose de bruces contra el suelo.

–¡¿Estas bien?! –preguntó preocupado el menor de los Uchiha apresurándose a ayudarla.

–Sí, no te preocupes–dijo esbozando una fingida sonrisa a causa del dolor que sentía en su tobillo. Se trató de levantar, pero casi se vuelve a caer si el azabache no la hubiese cogido.

De pronto notó como era levantada del suelo al estilo de una princesa y se encontraba en los brazos del ojo negro haciendo que se avergonzara y ruborizara notablemente.

–¡No, es-estoy bi-bien, ba-bájame! Soy muy pesada–dijo roja como un tomate, pero él solo rio.

–Vamos tranquilízate, no te voy a hacer nada–dijo mirándola. –Nada que tu no quieras–habló haciendo que una socarrona sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios logrando que ella se pusiera más nerviosa. –Solo quédate quieta, te llevaré con los demás–concluyó.

El resto del camino ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero por la posición en la cual ella se encontraba tenía un primer plano de la faz del azabache. Poseía unas espesas y largas pestañas, una tez pálida parecida a la suya, unos profundos e hipnotizantes ojos negros, una respingada nariz, unas perfiladas cejas y unos sensuales labios. Todo en él estaba hecho a la perfección, realmente era un chico muy atractivo.

–Lamento causarte problemas. Gracias–dijo en tono bajo, pero lo suficiente alto para él.

–¿Cuál es tu relación con el dobe? –preguntó Sasuke con una voz y rostro sereno, diferente del cual poseía la ojo perla, que se moría de vergüenza por responderle al azabache, en verdad solo tenía una buena amistad con el blondo pero claro él se había confesado a ella.

–So- sol-o so-mos a-ami-gos–dijo ella tratando de calmarse de lo nerviosa que estaba.

–Sabes que odio que me mientas, además, Ino y Karin han estado haciendo mucho revuelo porque él se te confesó–expuso haciendo que ella casi colapsara de lo rojo que se puso.

–¡Eh! Bueno sí, pero yo aún no le he dado una respuesta–contestó apresuradamente, no quería que el morocho se hiciera ideas equivocadas respecto a ella y Naruto.

–Entonces… aún sigues enamorada de ese chico con el que hablabas–dijo él sonriendo.

–Yo… Naruto-kun es una persona muy buena, dulce, cariñoso, alegre, es encantador, siempre me hace reír, pero solo lo veo como un buen amigo–dijo evitando su potente mirada.

–Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. –dijo mirándola. –¿Sigues enamorad de él?–preguntó.

La ojo luna se quería enterrar viva, no sabía dónde meter su cabeza, no entendía porque tenía que hablar con Sasuke sobre su caballero. Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en él, y tampoco quería hacerlo, no tenía que recordárselo, aún le gustaba y le dolía solo nombrarlo.

–¿Po-podemos cambiar de tema?–preguntó con un tono triste.

El azabache no preguntó o dijo nada más, le era suficiente lo que ella acababa de decir. Cuando llegaron con el resto Neji salió corriendo hacia ellos al ver a Hinata en los brazos de él.

–¡Uchiha baja a Hinata en este momento! –advirtió Neji claramente molesto por lo que veía.

–Su tobillo se ha herido, así que la llevé a cuestas–dijo tratando de mantenerse sereno.

Pero Naruto se interpuso y lo encaró con la mirada de tan enfado que estaba.

–¡Tendrías que haberla cuidado mejor! –gritó molesto y le dio un puñetazo.

–¡NO, PARA! –gritó Hinata mientras abraza de la cintura al rubio y lloraba al ver como salía sangre del labio inferior del Uchiha. –¡Es mi culpa! –dijo llorando.

Naruto se sentía como un idiota, por su culpa la peli azul se encontraba llorando.

–L-lo siento–dijo muy arrepentido. Ella solo lo miró triste y fue hacia donde estaba el morocho.

–¿Estas bien? Me ayudaste y por mi culpa–dijo mientras lloraba. Entonces el Uchiha limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió haciendo que ella también lo hiciera causando malestar en el blondo.

–No llores estúpida, esto me recuerda a lo del conejo. No haces nada con llorar, ¿cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? –dijo él y luego le dio un beso en la frente haciendo que adquiriera un fuerte sonrojo y que Neji rápidamente se interpusiera entre ellos.

¿Es que sufre de fetiche hacia su prima?, se preguntaba molesto el azabache. Rápidamente todos se comenzaron a acercar al ver a su amiga en ese estado y la llevaron rápido adentro para que alguien les ayudara con su tobillo, por suerte en el observatorio tenían un botiquín de emergencia y le vendaron la herida, luego la subieron al bus para irse.

–Bueno chicos despídanse, ya vamos a regresar–dijo Anko para que se despidieran de ella.

Sus amigos se fueron acercando uno a uno para despedirse de ella, hasta que tocó el turno del azabache, haciendo que el corazón de ella se desesperara y ansiara un contacto con él, que solo llegó igual que el anterior con sus otros amigos.

Fueron bajando y el resto de chicos de su escuela fueron volvieron a sus respectivos asientos. Pero Naruto no se quería sentar con Hinata aun así no le quedaba de otra ya que todos los demás asientos se encontraban ocupados. Se sentó sin decir nada y la ignoró durante todo el camino haciendo que la ojo luna se preocupara y se sintiera culpable.

Quería arreglar las cosas con el blondo, así que lo mejor era disculparse con él, pero ni bien paró el autocar Naruto salió disparado y ella fue en su busca. Neji trató de detenerla por su tobillo, pero al ver su mirada determinada la dejo

–¡Lo siento! –gritó ella al ver como el rubio se iba sin despedirse ni voltearla a ver.

Hinata creyó que iba a seguir de largo, pero se detuvo y se acercó a ella. Entonces de repente sintió como los labios del Namikaze se depositaban en los suyos, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

–¡Me gustas, no perderé contra nadie, no lo olvides! –dijo él sonriendo y salió corriendo.

Al ver como la figura de su amigo se hacía cada vez más pequeña sentía como sus piernas temblaban y su corazón se aceleraba.

* * *

Listo, es todo por hoy. Bueno en serio lamento mucho todo lo que me he demorado, pero no he estado aquí y casi no he tomado el portátil.


End file.
